AU
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: Annabeth is tired. She used to revel in the excitement of being a demigod but now she just wishes she could be mortal with Percy. When her wish comes true she ends up attending Goode, working to make Percy fall back in love with her. As she learns of the damage she's caused she slowly realizes they might not be better off mortal. A darker take with hopefully better writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So, I guess Imma have another go at this whole multi chapter fanfiction thing. Reviews super motivate me. I have four chapters written right now but I'm gonna wait a bit before posting each one, mostly to buy myself time to write more chapters.**

 **Hopefully my writing has improved since my last multi chapter because sometimes I read some of my old work and I'm like** ** _yikes._**

 **Anyhoo, so I don't know if I've really seen a story like this? But anyways this will explore what Percy and Annabeth might have been like mortal. At times their mortal counterparts might seem OOC but (ideally) it's all purposeful and will be explained. You'll see I guess.**

 **So yeah. If you like it REVIEW cause that literally makes me so much more likely to continue. Willing to accept feedback.**

 **Just one week left until Dark Prophecy!**

 **Also The Musical is getting a cast album! I saw the musical on their first preview night. Flew all the way from the midwest on my spring break. It was amazing. I'm so sad I don't remember every detail but at least I can relive it through the cast album when it comes out in June.**

 **And that's it for this Authors Note**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER ONE

Annabeth should've known better. Now everything was messed up and it was all her fault and Percy…

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

It was a rather warm September night. She and Percy sat next to each other on his fire escape with their backs against the brick of his building. They hadn't said a word in over a half hour. Annabeth knew it was well past one in the morning at this point, but she wasn't tired. Or at least, she wasn't any more tired than she usually was.

About an hour ago Percy had woken up with a nightmare. Luckily, Annabeth had been spending the weekend with the Jacksons, so she was right next to Percy, ready to help him, but she knew the nightmare had been a bad one since Percy had yet to offer up anything about it. Meanwhile, Percy looked forward, down at his hands, or to his left towards the street. Anywhere but at Annabeth.

Finally, Annabeth broke the silence. "You wanna talk about it?"

A pause. "Not really."

"Was it about...ya know...where we went?" They'd been getting better, sure, but they still struggled with even saying the name.

Percy gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "What else could it be about? Maybe it was about the fact that we still don't know what happened to Leo? Or the fact that it was our blood that raised Gaea? Or maybe it was from last year's war? Or the two months I lived on the streets, hunted, with no memory. Or maybe-"

"I get the idea, Kelp Head."

Percy sighed and leaned his head back against the brick, eyes staring forward into nothing. "I'm just tired, Annabeth."

"Well, it is, like, one thirty in the morning."

"That's not what I meant."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to look down. "I know."

They sat in silence for several more minutes. Suddenly Percy let out a breath with such a force it felt to Annabeth as if he'd been holding the breath in since they got back to camp. "It's just-I'm trying really hard, Annabeth." He leaned forward, one of his arms resting on his knee while his hand fisted his hair. "I'm trying to, you know, not be...angry. Cause I am. But I shouldn't-I mean I have a right to be but…" He took another breath. "I'm not about to go around saying that the gods aren't the best option we have but that doesn't mean they don't suck." He paused and looked up, waiting for thunder, but none came. Maybe Zeus agreed. Or maybe he just didn't care. Percy pulled his beloved pen out of his pocket and just stared at it. "It doesn't matter how far I throw this pen," he said after a pause, "It will always come back."

When Percy got like this, Annabeth had to admit that it frightened her a bit. He was right of course, they had a right to be angry, but angry wasn't a word she liked to use to describe Percy.

They were getting better, really. They hadn't been shut up in his cabin as much towards the end of summer. They had hung out with their camp friends, and had even been able to spend a couple hours apart, not clinging to each other. People had started to smile when they saw Percy and Annabeth, seeing their old leaders resurfacing. Occasionally, it had been Percy and Annabeth who laughed the loudest during the campfires. There were some really good days.

Then there had been days when they'd wake up screaming. There had been days where Percy's eyes glazed over, too caught up in memories, and without thinking he'd end up putting his sword to the throat of someone who asked him if he was okay. There had been days when Annabeth had felt anxiety clawing at her chest and throat so painfully that she'd thrown all of her papers off her desk, remembering the inadequacy she had felt when trying to find Percy after he'd disappeared.

So yeah, there were definitely still some bad days.

Annabeth supposed this was just another bad day. Or night, she guessed. She tried to tell herself that for every bad day there were way more good ones in the horizon.

It still hurt though, and it was hard to stay positive. Percy was right, they'd been thrown on dangerous quests and sent to lead perilous wars more times than they should've. At barely seventeen, they were war scarred with PTSD, struggling to function at two different schools. They couldn't talk to anyone, because who would understand? It's not like they could get a therapist. Annabeth was sick of the looks she got during anxiety attacks, and suspected Percy was feeling the same.

So what could Annabeth possibly say to Percy? _I'm sorry_ lacked the weight of the emotion Annabeth carried. _You're right_ had more truth to it than Annabeth wanted to admit.

So instead Annabeth just leaned into Percy's shoulder and relaxed as she felt his arm snake around her like a reflex. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her head. He didn't pull away, though, and left his forehead pressed against her curls. Annabeth didn't know how much time passed before she fell asleep curled up against the boy she loved so much, who was more broken on the inside than he would ever admit out loud.

She should've known it wasn't a normal dream. That was her first, and probably biggest, mistake in this whole mess. If she had known then none of this would have happened. Then she wouldn't have...

She wouldn't have ruined Percy's life.

The next time she opened her eyes, or thought she did, she was sitting across from Percy. He was smiling and laughing at something she had said, and Annabeth was smiling too. She was smiling at the way his eyes lit up. She was smiling at the way his laugh always seemed to turn into that troublemaker smirk he never realizes he makes, that he doesn't realize she loves. She was smiling at the peace she felt, holding hands with her perfect boyfriend who sat across from her at some restaurant where they sat outside.

He noticed her staring and ran a hand threw his hair, another gesture that he didn't realize affected Annabeth so much. "What?" He was still smiling.

So was she. "Nothing."

He nudged her calf with his foot. "What is it? Tell me. Tell me, Annabeth, or I'll get really annoying real fast." He kept poking her with his foot, trying not to laugh. "Annabeth. Wise girl. Tell me. _Tell me_. Annabeth. _Anna-_ "

"I'm happy," I said, interrupting him. He tilted his head and Annabeth just shrugged in response. "I don't know, I'm just happy." Annabeth looked at her and Percy's interlocking hands. "It's been a while."

"Why would you be happy, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up, confused, and saw the smile gone from Percy's face. She let go of his hand. "I don't understand…"

"We're not meant to be happy. Or maybe…" He paused, looking forward thoughtfully. "Or maybe it's just me." He turned back to look her in the eyes again. "Have you ever thought about that? Maybe you weren't meant for this dangerous life. Maybe you weren't supposed to to tartarus. Maybe just I was."

"Percy, why are you saying this?"

Percy smiled sadly, as if Annabeth was some silly child who didn't understand. "Because we're _demigods_ , Annabeth," he said gently. "We don't get happy endings. We could be happy today and happy tomorrow and dead the next. You never know. We don't get the luxury of a hopeful future." His eyes were unreadable to Annabeth. "That's what you get when you're a demigod."

Annabeth felt shaken in a way she couldn't describe. She was frozen in her spot staring at the boy she loved more than anything in the world as if he was a stranger to her. "We can't help what we are, Percy." Her voice cracked when she said his name. It tasted like a lie.

Not Percy tilted his head. "And if you could?"

"Could what?" Annabeth's voice was soft and wary, her edge thrown off by the way those sea green eyes stared impassively at her. "Change who I am-who _we_ are? Make us mortal?" Annabeth paused, but only for half a second. She wished she had paused longer. Later she'd wish she hadn't spoken at all. "Of course. I'd give anything for a normal mortal life with you, Percy."

"So you'd chose a safe mortal life, with Percy, over your demigod life."

Annabeth tried not to flinch at Percy's third person name useage. "If I had Percy with me. Yes. Yes I'd give anything to just be able to live a mortal life."

Percy smiled, but it wasn't any of the smiles she knew. "The choice is yours, Annabeth."

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lightning Thief is recording their soundtrack. The ten second snippet of George Salazar singing as Dionysus gave me such emotions. The two month countdown begins.**

 **One week to Dark Prophecy. I'm so ready.**

 **Also since I'm going to post two chapters today so you can get taste of plot and how I'm writing this. I've finished writing up to chapter five.**

 **Also please REVIEW it motivates me.**

 **Speaking of reviews, if you do so, I'll respond. And so...**

 ** _AnnaUnicorn_** **: Thank you for being first reviewer! And kind of? Maybe? Who knows? Well, I do. But you'll have to wait. It will get way worse before it gets better. :) But I enjoy how invested you seem so thank you.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON!**

CHAPTER TWO

When Annabeth woke up, she wasn't out on the fire escape anymore. She awoke slowly, figuring Percy must have carried her back to bed since he's done it plenty of times before. With her eyes still closed, she reached out for him, disappointed to find he wasn't next to her. She wasn't surprised, though. On restless nights he usually stayed up as if sitting vigil over her sleeping form as if protecting her was the one thing that kept him sane. And even if every molecule within Annabeth wanted to cry out that she didn't need him to look after her, she let him. Because he needed it. And because maybe she did, too.

Annabeth continued to lay still, not ready to wake up, and tried to listen for the sound of the shower, the clang of bowls and cups, any sound that Annabeth could use to place Percy's whereabouts. What she did hear was a knock on her door. Sally was probably waking her up, about to tell her that Percy had gone to get breakfast or something.

"Annabeth?"

A man's voice. Neither Percy's nor Paul's. She sat up straight, blinking her eyes open.

"Annabeth?"

Impossible, Annabeth thought. "Dad?" For the first time since waking up, Annabeth took in her surroundings. "What the-" she muttered. She wasn't in Percy's room. She didn't know where she was.

"Can I come in?"

Annabeth put her hand on her head. She felt...not dizzy, but unfocused. Foggy. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." She tried to look around for a weapon, just in case, but couldn't find one.

The door opened slowly, and Annabeth held her breath, preparing her body to pounce. Finally, her dad's head poked in. "Annabeth. You're still in bed."

Dumbfounded, Annabeth couldn't say anything except, "Yes." This was all so surreal.

"Annabeth," her dad sighed and he stepped fully into the room. Behind him, Annabeth was able to glimpse a peek at the rest of the...house? Apartment? Where in Hades was she? "You can't be late to school again. We talked about this."

And by his tone of voice it very much sounded like they had. Except Annabeth never remembered this conversation, didn't know where she was, why her father was here, or why she should be going to school when she was pretty sure last night had been Saturday. "School." If Percy were here, he'd tease the daughter of Athena for her wise words, but he wasn't here and suddenly that made Annabeth's heart ache.

"Where's Percy?"

Her father seemed taken aback. "Percy? Annabeth," Her father went from shocked to angry. "Did you have a boy here last night?"

"A boy? Dad…" Annabeth looked around again. "Dad where am I? How did I get here?"

For a second, her father looked troubled. Or maybe just deeply confused. Suddenly, though, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Annabeth, but it's not going to work. I know Goode isn't your favorite place in the world-"

"Wait," Annabeth sat up straight. "Did you say Goode? Goode High?"

Her father didn't even blink. He just stared at her with a dry, unamused glare. "You really have to stop making fun of its name, Annabeth. The joke has lost its humor."

But Annabeth wasn't listening. She had rolled out of bed and was searching through this stranger's room for some suitable clothes. She didn't know what was going on, or where she was, but she knew that Goode High might be her best chance to find Percy. Annabeth's father, seeming to sense that he had won some sort of battle to get Annabeth to go to school, left without another word.

Annabeth scrambled through drawers, trying to find a simple T-shirt. She'd already found the contents of the closet highly unappealing, filled with thin fabrics and tight clothing that Annabeth always found uncomfortable and impractical. Eventually she found a T-shirt for a band she didn't recognize and a pair of skinny jeans that looked like they'd been ripped by design, rather than Annabeth's usual ripped by use.

Annabeth tried to throw together some semblance of a morning routine. She was faced with the problem of not knowing which toothbrush was hers. She decided to take a guess at which looked most like what she would choose and hope for the best. Next, Annabeth stumbled her way to the kitchen. Luckily the apartment wasn't too large and the kitchen was rather central. Eager to get to school, Annabeth just started opening cabinets until she found some boxes of granola bars. She took a few and shoved them in the backpack that had been thrown on her bedroom flood.

"Annabeth? Aren't you going to make breakfast?"

Annabeth stood and turned to face her stepmom. "Um. No. Need to get to school. Ya know. Early bird and all." Annabeth's father walked in from what appeared to be the front door and Annabeth was glad that she wouldn't have to conspicuously open doors until she found the exit. "Gotta go." She slipped past her father, ignoring the stares she felt stabbing her back.

 _I'm coming, Percy_.

 **Review please!**

 **I'll answer reviews. I'll respond to fangirling. I'll answer questions about musical (although I did see the very first preview so it's changed slightly but it was still** ** _amazing_** **.) Basically, I'm friendly and I don't bite. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, your second chapter today. Like I said, I have next two chapters written right now, but I want to space it out.**

 **Percy shows up here so yay. If he seems a tish OOC it's on purpose, but I think the core of who he is will be maintained in this story (at least it will be if I do my job right). I'm gonna try to avoid the pitfalls of the usual "Percy and Annabeth attend Goode together" stories. If I start slipping call me out.**

CHAPTER THREE

Annabeth had never been inside Goode High, but she'd been there often enough to know where it was. She was also able to place where her apartment was and made sure to remember so she could get back. She waited at a bus station and pulled out the smart phone she had found charging next to her bed before leaving that morning. The phone had a passcode, but luckily it also unlocked to her fingerprint.

Annabeth felt uneasy holding the device. It felt unfamiliar and dangerous to her, but she was hoping it could give her answers. Tell her about this foreign life she'd been assigned to even though it wasn't hers. However, Annabeth felt even more confused as she studied the phone contents.

Her contacts were disappointing. There was no Percy or Grover or Thalia or Piper or Jason or anyone Annabeth could think of trying. Her texts were plentiful and to people she'd never heard of, the conversations referring to people and events she had no memory of. She scanned the other apps on the phone and was startled to discover that she had every social media app she'd ever heard of. Snapchat told her nothing, her "story" was blank, but the "stories" of her peers or friends or whatever only left Annabeth with more questions. Her Facebook looked cookie cutter. She didn't post much. Most of the interaction seemed to be her friends tagging her in jokes she didn't understand. Her twitter was filled with vague references and more inside jokes. It was her instagram that left Annabeth shaken.

The pictures made Annabeth look worse than every child of Aphrodite she'd ever scoffed at. She had puckered lips and revealing clothing and eyeshadow to make her eyes look smokey. In some of the pictures Annabeth was clearly located at a party, and was clearly intoxicated. She shuddered at the pictures of her in very compromising positions with boys she didn't know.

The bus finally rolled in and Annabeth was shaking as she put the phone in her pocket. Everything about the life and the skin she'd been put in felt foreign and she didn't know what had happened to the one person who could make her feel better. Safer.

Roughly twenty minutes later and Annabeth was walking into the front doors of Goode High. On the bus, Annabeth had forced herself to scroll through her photos on the phone after discovering she had no idea what her schedule was. The school website required a login that, of course, Annabeth didn't know, but Annabeth hoped that this foreign Annabeth had screenshotted her schedule into her photos. Luckily, she had. She didn't know the layout of the school, but she at least now had room numbers, teachers names, and her locker number and combo.

Annabeth tried to keep a stride and body posture that said that she knew what she was doing, trying to keep her glances at room and locker numbers discrete. If she could just figure out how the school layout worked numerically, it would make figuring out this schedule so much easier.

Annabeth was pretty sure she had a basic understanding when she heard someone call out her name. Annabeth tried hard to keep herself from swearing in Greek. Annabeth had done a precursory name evaluation throughout her texts and social medias, but hadn't done the thorough, and likely painful, analysis to get a deeper understanding of the characters in this strange life.

"Annabeth!" The voice repeated.

Annabeth turned and made out a figure who looked familiar, but only from Annabeth's brief social media skim. She couldn't match a name to this face, but she was pretty sure they were supposed to be friends. "Hey," Annabeth said, trying to make her smile look genuine.

"Where are you going? You're class is in the other direction. Tell me you didn't come all the way here just to leave before first bell." The girl laughed as if this was an inside joke.

Annabeth felt uneasy. "I skip school a lot?" She asked, trying to keep an even tone.

The girl snorted, as if Annabeth had been joking. "Only when there's quizzes or presentations or tests or it's a day ending in y…"

Gods, Annabeth thought, who am I? "Well, I'm going to class don't worry, I was just, ah…" Suddenly Annabeth remembered the whole reason she was here. "Do you know Percy Jackson?"

The girl stared at Annabeth...well, like she was a stranger. "Isn't he in like three of your classes? I mean, the days he comes. God, he has an even worse track record than you do. Why do you ask?"

"I…" Annabeth didn't know how to answer. "I just, uh...wanted to know what you think of him?" She was pretty sure this conversation was out of character for her, but she was hoping it could prove useful at the very least.

"Percy Jackson?" The girl took a step back and made a show of looking Annabeth up and down, as if checking Annabeth for any deformities. "Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth couldn't even make a startled sound before the girl continued on speaking. "God, just please don't tell me you have a thing for him?"

"Would that be a terrible thing?"

"I'd disown you as a friend." Her expression was serious, but her tone gave her away. "I'm serious," she said, seeming to sense Annabeth's doubt. "Besides. He's trouble. And you get into enough of that on your own."

"Ha-ha," Annabeth laughed nervously. "Well, about that whole class thing...better be getting to it and all. I'll, uh, see you around." Annabeth turned around and made a hasty exit towards the vague direction that her class was supposedly in. She put her hand in the air as a half hearted wave goodbye.

"I'm serious, Chase! Trouble!" The mysterious friend called after her.

"Don't I know it," Annabeth mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth found herself sitting in some literary theory class. They were halfway through a book Annabeth had never read and her head was already swimming. Annabeth was pretty certain that the teacher was about to call on her to add to the discussion, and she'd have to make something up, when the door opened.

Annabeth felt her breath leave her.

Percy's eyes were lidded, like he was still half asleep. His hood covered most of his hair and he lazily pulled out his earbuds as the teacher began to admonish him.

"Percy Jackson. You're ten minutes late. Again."

Percy shrugged. "Tried my best this time. Swear it."

"And yet somehow you're the only one having these difficulties."

"I don't know how to explain it either. Supernatural forces must be at work."

The teacher, whose name Annabeth had already forgotten, looked as if he was trying very hard to remain calm. "We'll talk after class. Take your seat." Percy started walking towards the back of the class, sparing the teacher only a thumbs up. "And hood down, please, Mr. Jackson." Percy gruffly did as he was told, leaving his hair even messier than usual.

Suddenly Percy stopped right in front of Annabeth's desk, looking surprised. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Giving her an odd look, Percy sat in the desk next to her, periodically glancing over at her. Annabeth got the impression that she was sitting in his usual spot. Or maybe she was open mouth staring at him and he was wondering why.

Annabeth became painfully certain of one thing. Percy didn't know her.

Annabeth clenched her jaw and forced herself to look forwards. Clearly he _knew_ her, the way that you passively knew those you sat next to in classes, but he probably didn't know anything except her name, if he even knew that. Annabeth felt all of those nightmares from the time he had been taken from her and wiped of his memories come back to her.

Irony's a bitch.

Percy had saved Annabeth from getting called on, and she managed to scape by the rest of the class period without having to speak. Periodically she would glance over at him. It was strange watching him, trying to find any differences between the boy next to her and the boy she loved so much. But also, she'd never seen him in this setting, a normal kid in a normal school. Of course, in the _real world_ they weren't actually 'normal' at all, but they had to pretend to be. They sat in classes and took tests and talked to mortals like they were one of them. It was a new element to see Percy in.

By the end of the class period Annabeth was pretty sure Percy had caught onto her staring and was giving her odd looks in return. When the bell finally rang, he tried to make a quick escape but was held back by the teacher, reminding him they needed to talk.

"Right. Course. How could I forget?" He said with a smile, the sarcasm familiar to Annabeth, but the edge to it foreign. But Annabeth couldn't stand and stare at a boy who barely knew her get yelled at so she left to go find her next class. _Isn't he in like three of your classes?_ Annabeth felt better know she'd see him again.

Annabeth's next class was AP Calculus and she slid into her seat, hoping she wasn't taking someone's spot like she had Percy's. She watched the door eagerly, hoping this might be another class she shared with him. She was interrupted by another somewhat familiar face without a name in Annabeth's brain sliding into the seat next to her. "Please tell me Mara's lying."

Annabeth tried not to act startled. "Um. Can I have some context?"

The new mystery girl sighed. "Percy Jackson? God, that's worse than the time you drunkenly made out with Tyler Brant and then tried to ask him on a date." Annabeth tried to respond but was too caught up in the concept of her drunkenly making out with anyone. "So?" The girl snapped fingers in front of Annabeth's face. "Yo, Grey Eyes, you still with us or did Jackson go and steal that brain of yours?"

"No. Yes. I mean, no to him stealing my brain. Yes to the, uh, other thing, I guess." What was with her? Percy, the one that she knew, would be laughing at her right now. She could almost hear it.

Gods, she missed him.

The girl sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, he's single as far as I know. Which is at least one step better than that Tyler Brant debacle." Gods, Annabeth was starting to hate herself more and more.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what, when the teacher stepped in to start class.

At the very least Annabeth was starting to put together some semblance of this foreign life. She learned the first friend she talked to was named Mara, and after the mysterious girl in this class had been called on Annabeth learned her name was Dana. The real kicker, of course, was that Percy and she were all but strangers. And if Annabeth was stuck here, and she might be for all she knew, she would have to fix that.

 **Review please! I'll respond and be motivated to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've slept like shit this week and woke up today for work and was like "I need a nap" but when I got back to my room I decided to write CH6 so I could post CH4 for you all. Trying to stay 2 chapters ahead to give me some cushion. Finals are coming up in like two weeks so who knows when shit will hit the fan for me.**

 **Review responses:**

 **AnnaUnicorn X2: Well here is that next chapter. Hope it lives up to your expectations. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza: Trying to show how she might have been different as a mortal but the differences aren't coming out of left field, I promise. All shall be explained in due time. As for the existence of other demigods, that will be addressed, but not for quite some time. But you will get your answer. :)**

 **persin: Is this soon enough?**

 **The more reviews I get the more motivated I am.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER FOUR

Two more classes passed. In third hour Annabeth had had to bullshit a spanish test and in fourth hour she'd had to dig through her folders for an essay that was due and found only a partially completed draft that was sure to earn an F. Mara, who sat next to her, laughed at her distress.

Lunch was next and, to be honest, she wouldn't have even known it was lunch if Mara hadn't steered her towards the cafeteria. Like a dutiful puppy, Annabeth followed her to the cafeteria and into the lunch line. When Annabeth realized she didn't have an ID to scan for lunch, Mara laughed and offered to buy it. "You've done it for me plenty of times," was her reasoning and Annabeth was grateful.

Their lunch table was pretty much center in the chaos and Annabeth tried not to curl into herself as she passed a dozen different people waving or saying high or patting her shoulder in passing. She didn't know these people. She didn't even know herself. Annabeth usually sat at a table towards the edge of the cafeteria with a book or a couple of classmates that she really didn't know much about outside of school. The table they sat at was full with people talking and yelling and throwing food.

"So," Mara started, biting into an apple, "Percy, huh? How the hell did that happen?"

"Can we not talk about this here?" She asked, glancing around again at the crowd surrounding them. If her 'liking' Percy was a scandal, she'd rather it not spread through the school and make this whole endeavor any harder than it had to be. Besides, Mara didn't know how far past the 'crush' stage Annabeth was when it came to Percy Jackson.

Mara shrugged. "I'm just saying it's an odd pairing."

"Who's an odd pairing?" Some guy asked, roping an arm around Mara's neck.

"Me and your mom, but that didn't stop us last night," she said immediately.

The guy laughed. "Oh, kinky. Didn't know you swung that way, Mars."

"I swing any direction that isn't yours, Trent. Shove off." Mara accentuated her command by actually shoving him away from her.

Dana just stared at her. "From the way you act sometimes, you'd think you were the gay one in the group."

"Don't you worry, Danes, my girl. The Token Gay Friend slot is all yours."

Annabeth had stopped listening a while ago. Percy sat at one of the edge tables where Annabeth would've usually sat at. He had his earbuds in again and was scrolling on his phone. Not a single person was sitting next to him. He didn't have a lunch in front of him. Annabeth frowned.

For the second time today, Dana snapped her fingers in her face. "You still with us?" Dana glanced to where Annabeth was looking and sighed. "Man, you do have it bad."

Mara snorted. "Not the first time." She gave Annabeth a dry look. "You'll get over it."

"Where did this even come from?" Dana asked. "Last week you were actually complaining about Jackson." She turned to Mara. "What was she saying?"

"'If you're going to be fifteen minutes late to class then why bother to show up at all?'" Mara snorted. "An Annabeth Chase motto if there ever was one."

Annabeth picked at her food, uncertain as to what to say. This alternate universe was starting to give her a headache and it was only day one of who knew how many.

It was Dana who changed the topic. "So, Tyler's having a party this weekend."

"Tyler Brant?" Mara asked.

Annabeth raised his head. "The one I supposedly drunkenly made out with?"

Mara cackled and clapped her hands. "Oh, man, I had almost forgotten about that. Oh, sweetheart, there's no supposedly about it. I'm pretty sure I still have a photo of it."

Annabeth cringed, holding up a hand to stop her. "That's alright. I don't think I need to remember that."

"Yes. _That_ Tyler," Dana continued. "Saturday night. We're going, right?"

"Well," Mara said, "it's get wasted with a bunch of dumb shits or eat dinner with my parents so, yes. I will be there, way too drunk off my ass."

"Don't your parents make you go to church on Sundays?"

"We've reached a mutual agreement. If I can pull myself together Sunday morning, they don't care what I do Saturday night. How about you, Annabeth? You in?"

Annabeth knew that she should say yes. That's what this Annabeth would say, but Annabeth, the real Annabeth, felt uneasy. She'd never been to a school party, never even gotten drunk. She spent most of her life at a camp where you had to pay someone just to sneak in soda. She was too busy when she was outside of camp studying and saving the world and being a homebody when she wasn't with Percy to develop much of a social life. Especially after recent events. "I don't know…"

"You're kidding, right?" Mara complained. "The great Annabeth Chase is turning down a chance to get shitfaced?

"I have homework. My parents would kill me if I started slipping." Annabeth had used this line before to get out of social events and it usually took. Mara rolled her eyes but Dana nodded sympathetically.

"Do what you gotta do, Annabeth. Parents can suck."

"Yeah, well, you both suck," Mara said right as the bell rang. "Annabeth, if you don't feel like being a total closeted nerd on Saturday, I'll pour you a shot."

Dana rolled her eyes. "And then drink it for her, I'm sure. See you guys later."

"Bye losers."

As everyone scattered around her, Annabeth stood still. People brushed passed and bumped into her and suddenly Annabeth realized she had no idea which direction she was supposed to go in. She was about to let out a growl of frustration when someone bumped into her hard enough to send her flying.

"Excuse you," Annabeth turned to say, but the culprit had already disappeared. To make matters worse, Annabeth's backpack hadn't been properly shut so her zipper ripped open and all of her folders fell out. Annabeth swore under her breath and reached for a folder, only for a hand to beat her to it. She looked up and froze.

His eyes were as green as ever.

They were also more wary than ever. She'd never seen him look at her like that. Sure, she's threatened his life a few times, held a wicked sharp blade to his throat, and told him that he needed to study for an upcoming test. These all earned her wary looks from Percy Jackson, but this was different. And it almost broke her heart.

"Thanks," Annabeth said, her voice small and almost unrecognizable to herself.

Percy seemed to realize they were making some really intense eye contact and coughed, readjusting his gaze back to the folders and notebooks. "Uh, no problem. People suck." He stood and and held out his hand. "Looked like you could use some help."

Annabeth took his hand. It was softer than she was used to, not worn and calloused from years of sword fighting. "Guess I did."

"It's, um, Annabeth, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "And you're one Percy Jackson, correct?"

"Had to one up me with the last name, huh?" He laughed nervously, a hand running through his hair. "Can't say I know yours."

"Chase," she said gently, trying not to lose her smile. "Annabeth Chase."

Percy nodded. "Well then, Annabeth Chase, I believe we have history class starting in about-" He was cut off by a bell. He chuckled and nodded like he should have seen that coming. "Now, I guess." It was only then that Annabeth realized they were the only ones left in the cafeteria. He nudged his head vaguely in the direction of one of the hallways. "You feeling like going today or...?"

Great. Even Percy thought of her as a ditcher.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go today. How about you?"

"Go? Yes. Stay conscious?" He shrugged. "Only time will tell." He started to turn and Annabeth moved quickly to fall into step with him. For a minute or so they walked in silence and Annabeth wracked her mind for anything to break it.

"So, um, English this morning. Did you actually read the book?"

Percy looked at her deadpanned. "Do I look like a guy who read _Frankenstein_ over the weekend?"

"We're reading _Grendel_."

Percy shrugged. "Same difference. It's got a monster in it, doesn't it?" He frowned. "It does, right?"

"Yes. He's kind of the titular character."

"See? I'm good. I can BS a paper on how him being a monster is a representation of the inner monster inside of us and how we all combat it or whatever. Could probably pull a C."

Annabeth felt herself smile. She's had conversations like this many times before with Percy. "Until you're asked for textual evidence."

"Alright. Maybe a D."

Now Annabeth actually laughed because _thank the gods_ this Percy didn't seem that much different than her own. She could work with this.

Percy stopped in front of a door, presumably their class, and motioned in a very _Ladies first_ kind of way.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You just want me to get yelled at first, don't you?"

"Nothing like a human shield to protect yourself."

Jumps into Tartarus for her. Lets her get chewed out for tardiness first. Apparently, 'personal loyalty' had its limits, Annabeth thought with a half smile. "Chivalry's dead," she muttered, opening the door.

The teacher stopped mid sentence to see who was walking in. When she saw Annabeth and Percy she had that fake, unamused smile that teachers got when they reprimand students. "Ah, Ms. Chase. Mr. Jackson. So glad you decided to join us."

Annabeth's game plan was to quietly slink into an open seat, but Percy, however, was on a different page. "It was real touch and go for a moment there but then I remembered how you are my favorite teacher and, since it's senior year and all, I need to make the most of my time with you." Percy walked past Annabeth and took a seat. Numbly, Annabeth took the one next to him. "Now, I am so sorry to have interrupted. I eagerly await to see what you will teach us today."

Annabeth stared at Percy. He'd always had too much sass when dealing with the gods, but as far as she was aware he was pretty good around teachers. Well, while he's been at Goode, at least. Although Annabeth supposed that having your stepdad as a faculty member was a good motivator to not snip at teachers. Either way, she was pretty sure Percy didn't usually (purposely) sass his teachers.

Thinking of Paul, Annabeth wondered if he was here. She hadn't seen him yet.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, you and Ms. Chase missed the beginning instructions for our next project. And you missed partner assignment, so you'll have to work together."

Percy turned to look Annabeth up and down. He frowned. He turned back to say something to the teacher but she'd already placed the outline for the project on their desks and moved on topic-wise.

Percy and Annabeth didn't get another chance to talk until class ended. Percy seemed eager to leave but Annabeth rushed equally to catch up with him. "Hey! So, uh, this project…" She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, she just knew she wanted to talk to him again.

Percy nodded, not looking at her. "Right. This project."

Annabeth's stomach churned. He didn't want to do this project with her. He looked uneasy the moment the teacher made them partners and had ever since. "If you want I could try to talk to the teacher? Get us new partners?" It physically hurt to say, but she was thinking she might have to ease into this with Percy if she wanted it to work out.

"Is that what you want?"

Annabeth tried hard not to narrow her eyes as she read into Percy's voice and studied his posture. If Annabeth was right it sounded like he was...self conscious. "No. I mean, unless that's what you wanted but, I don't know. We haven't worked on a project together before," Annabeth guessed, "and I wouldn't mind mixing it up. That good with you?"

He nodded again, looking a little more at ease. "Yeah." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, of course it works for me, Annabeth Chase, brainiac extraordinaire."

"You're aware my attendance record sucks, right?" Because Annabeth had certainly been made painfull aware of that fact today.

"Yet I'm sure your grades don't." Percy glanced over at her, his mouth tipped in that troublemaker smirk of his. "You've got every try-hard and slacker green with jealousy. The student who can somehow bullshit their way to an A while just barely paying attention."

Annabeth shifted uneasily, but she wasn't sure why. She supposed it was because she'd spent her entire life battling ADHD and dyslexia, not to mention monsters and prophecies, that the idea of something coming _easy_ to her seemed so foreign. But something about that explanation didn't feel like the whole truth.

Percy rolled his eyes at her silence. "Don't worry, oh wise one, I'll keep up." When he looked at her again, his face was more serious. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." She coughed, realizing she was staring and smiling a little too intensely for two people who are having their second conversation possibly ever. "So, uh, you wanna meet up sometime after school to work on this? We have tomorrow as a work day at least but I don't know if that'll be enough. We should also meet up again before we present next week to go over who's gonna say what and everything."

Percy stared at her and blinked. "Um. Wow. We're jumping right into this project." He nodded, looking like he was gathering his wits. _I won't let you down_ , he had said, and Annabeth was sure he'd live up to that. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, sure."

"When are you free?"

"Um...Not today after school for sure. Mr. Carter wrote me up for detention first hour. Maybe Wednesday?"

Suddenly Annabeth had a great idea. "You have a phone, right?"

Percy pulled an IPhone that was a couple generations outdated out of his pocket. "Is that a real question? Who doesn't have a phone?"

Annabeth held back a snort as she held out her phone to him, using her fingerprint to unlock it. "Put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours." She paused, remembering a flaw in her plan. "Actually, just put yours in my phone and I'll text you so you have my number."

He nodded and did she said. Annabeth found herself smiling. Here she was, asking the boy she really, really liked for his phone number. Maybe this whole trip wouldn't be that bad. Maybe this really was a chance for her to be happy and mortal with Percy.

He handed her phone back. "See you in PE?"

So that was the third class she had with him. "Yeah. I'll see you then." Annabeth walked away, hoping it was the right direction and grinning to herself.

 **REVIEEEEEEW (please)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall. I think this chapter is a little shorter and sorry about that. The next couple might be but I think you'll still enjoy them. They've been a lot of fun to write and the bad thing about writing ahead of what I'm posting is that I get so excited to post what I just wrote but I can't. Oh well. This also makes me edit more and gets you guys more quality content.**

 **Fun fact. I got a tattoo this weekend. Not so fun fact, my mom hates tattoos. I waited until after she edited my term paper for me to tell her and she just gave me her edits so now I have to tell her. Luckily, my school is four hours away so I get to just text her but I think the text to my mom will be the height of my writing career. Meanwhile my dad is going to get a text with a picture of it saying "So this happened." Anyhoo, wish me luck.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza: Hi! I really enjoy your thoughtful reviews. :) Yeah more pieces of mortal Annabeth and Percy wills lowly reveal themselves. I'm trying to keep it really within character and everything OOC should hopefully be explained. So yes, Percy's life is not exactly the same as the demigod Percy we know, and we get more clues about that in this chapter. And does Percy ever disappoint Annabeth? :) I'll keep writing if yall keep reading.**

 **Guest: Oh how you would me by not reviewing. ;)**

 **I LOVE REVIEWS but don't we all like I know every single author asks you to review but like.**

 **Review please.**

 **:)**

 **READ ON**

CHAPTER FIVE

Annabeth's final class finally came and soon enough she was in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She grimaced as she sniffed the shirt. It was time to bring in some new gym clothes.

She stood by Dana and Mara who shared the same class as her. They chatted about the party this weekend and how much of a dick Tyler Brant is but it was okay, apparently, because he threw rad parties and that made up for it, Annabeth guessed. She stood next to the other two but didn't say anything, her eyes locked on Percy, actually studying his appearance in detail for the first time.

He was still lanky like he always had been. When he was younger it had made him look awkward and childlike, especially when paired with his short height, but he's grown into it since then. He was still taller than Annabeth, but wouldn't be considered outrageously tall amongst guys. He was fit, that much was clear, but his body didn't show quite the same markers as someone who has trained in swordfighting since he was twelve. His hair was the same raven black, just a little bit longer than Annabeth remembered seeing it last. She also saw a bit of discoloration on one side of his jaw that she hadn't noticed before. An old bruise?

The PE teacher, who seemed to go by 'Coach,' began yelling at them without warning. Annabeth and her friends (were they her friends?) went to go line up to run some ladders. Predictably, Annabeth kept her eyes on Percy. Mara noticed and made a point to make eye contact with Annabeth before rolling her eyes.

It turns out, mortal Percy had about the same amount of stamina as demigod Percy. More even. At least when it came to running, it seemed. Demigod Percy had been left in the dust by tree nymphs more times that he likes to admit. Annabeth was willing to bet that he wouldn't last a minute in a sword fight, but when he ran he was among the front group. By the end he was gasping and dripping sweat a little more than those he was running next to, but he also seemed to be enjoying himself more. His eyes had a little bit of light in them that Annabeth recognized. She was the person he sparred with most, after all.

Annabeth gasped for air and realized heavy heartedly that her mortal counterpart was not in quite the same shape.

Coach shouted at everyone to partner up. Dana, Mara, and Annabeth stood for a moment, debating the complexity of a group of three friends being forced into pairs until Annabeth spotted Percy standing alone. "You guys partner up," she said. "I'm good." Annabeth heard Mara complain behind her, only stopping when Dana told her to shut up.

"Partners round two?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked startled and then glanced around. Sure enough, everyone seemed to have already paired off. "Um. Yeah." Percy walked away and it took Annabeth a minute to realize that he was just going to grab a soccer ball. They must be in the middle of the soccer unit. When he turned back to face her he had that trouble making smirk on his lips. "Let's see if your legs are as good as that brain of yours."

"Bring it on." She had to stop herself from attaching _Seaweed Brain_ at the end.

In truth, she and Percy didn't talk much during PE. They practiced passing the ball back and forth and ran some other drills until Coach split the class into two teams for scrimmage. Percy and Annabeth were on defense for opposite teams, so there was no opportunity for idle chitchat. Really, Percy was a great athlete. She'd only ever seen him play capture the flag and pick up basketball.

Gods she wanted to kiss him so bad right now.

It was okay, though, because after the scrimmage Percy walked next to Annabeth towards the locker room even though there was no reason for him to. They didn't say anything, just nodded at each other when they separated into their respective locker rooms. With a grin, Annabeth realized that he was already getting used to having her around.

While Annabeth changed she took a moment to study herself. She was so focused on how Percy was physically different that she didn't even consider that she was any different until they ran ladders. Using one of their mirrors would be too conspicuous while in only her underwear and a sports bra so Annabeth was forced to just stare down at her own body. She could easily spot differences.

Her abs were gone. So was most of her muscle definition elsewhere. Her legs painfully burned as if to accentuate that point. It felt like she'd played Capture the Flag and then ran up Camp's climbing wall without a break in between. She was also thinner, she noticed. Not the type of thinner she had become the past year, but the type of thin of someone who purposefully watched what they ate. Begrudgingly, Annabeth realized she'd traded her athletic figure for a petite one.

"Annabeth," Mara cut in, "I know you're hot, and by hot I mean sexy, but dear God put some damn clothes on. You're making the rest of us feel bad."

Annabeth quickly threw her school clothes back on. She didn't know how to handle that sort of comment. Travis Stoll had once called her hot during Capture the Flag and she'd ended up holding a knife to his throat, daring him to repeat it. Percy had once admitted that he thought the drakon bone sword was kind of hot and she'd ended up making out with him in the forest for an hour. Neither of these responses seemed applicable.

"Oh!" Dana said, wedging herself between Mara and Annabeth. "Mara, did you understand anything in chem today?"

Annabeth took her opportunity to grab her stuff and leave.

The bell hadn't rung yet so everyone was just chilling in the hallway by one of the school's exits. Coach stood in the hallway with his arms crossed, daring one of them to try to leave before the bell.

Annabeth guessed that he was staring so intently at the door that he just totally missed the kid getting shoved into the wall. She waded into the crowd, trying to get a closer view, but so was everyone else. She couldn't hear the words being spoken but could see some small freshman being crowded by a guy who had at least six inches and fifty pounds on him. The odds weren't even and it wasn't fair. Annabeth debated between helping the kid out and keeping a low profile when someone beat her to it.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice shout as Percy made his way to the action, immediately shoving over the big guy. "Lay off, asshat."

"Jackson. When are you going to stop interrupting?" He asked, going right back to where he was standing just mere inches away from Percy.

Percy didn't move and met the bully's eyes. "Is this where I say pick on someone your own size?" Percy grinned, but there was something in his eyes that didn't match. "I mean, you do know what they say, right? Size does matter."

The other guy's fist moved before even Annabeth could react. Percy stumbled back, clutching his jaw, but was standing upright just seconds later. "Ouch man," Percy said, his smile stained red. "Compensating for much? I think Tim here might be way out of your league," Percy said, nodding at the cowering freshman.

The big guy made a move to charge him, but at that point Coach had shown up and was holding him back. Percy just smiled that trouble maker smirk, seeming completely unfazed by the blood on his teeth. The bell rang as Coach threatened eternal suspension if any of the boys involved left.

Annabeth stood still. Percy always had a mouth that could run, but what just happened was different. Sure, at first it just looked like Percy was standing up for a kid. He might have gotten himself in trouble for it but that was kind of Percy's MO. But it became apparent pretty quickly that Percy was actively picking that fight. It was like he wanted to get hit.

Right before Annabeth turned to leave, Percy glanced over at her. His smile dropped and his eyes widened a bit. He opened his mouth a little before glancing at Coach and the guy who had hit him. When he looked back at Annabeth, his eyes were something like sad. Ashamed, maybe. Resigned.

 _He's trouble_ , Mara had said and Annabeth had laughed because Mara had no idea.

Annabeth now wondered if she was the one who had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I posted this a couple days ago but I never personally got an email confirmation that it was posted so I wasn't sure if y'all did so I'm gonna try reposting. If you had already gotten notification for this chapter then my B.**

 **Remember how I said I wanted to stay two chapters ahead in my writing so I was prepared when shit starts to hit the fan because of finals? Well shit has slightly started to hit the fan so I'm using one of my chapters. Also I spent all of yesterday reading Dark Prophecy so it's not like I did anything productive.**

 **Dark Prophecy was amazing. I need the third. Feel free to review Dark Prophecy feels because it gave me so many feels. Trials of Apollo is somehow simultaneously Riordan's silliest and most serious series.**

 **Also my tattoo went over relatively well with my parents if anyone was curious.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza: Eh fair. Except we don't actually hear about him really picking fights after like sixth and seventh grade and those were fights for Grover and Tyson. In my mind he never just PICKS them, they're always in defense of others. And thank you. :)**

 **dhirenj03: Both of your wonderings will be addressed. It'll be a while but the whole "are there other demigods" will be answered. :)**

 **LunaLovegood220022: This is awkward because I was totally not referencing something. I guess I'm just not super creative yikes. Or it was sub conscious, I did recently watch a bunch of old disney movies. What's the line from?**

 **Adrift an Open Sky: As I've been telling everyone, you'll find out. :) :) :)**

 **Hopefully I didn't miss anyone.**

 **Also I really really like this chapter. The texting was a fun experiment with dialogue and how the two would text, I felt. Also this chapter starts bringing in flashbacks for Annabeth and I'm hoping they feel organic and in character.**

 **Anyhow. REVIEW and READ ON (and read Dark Prophecy and tell me your feels)**

CHAPTER SIX

Annabeth texted Percy on the bus ride back to her apartment.

 _Annabeth: Are you okay?_

 _Annabeth: By the way this is Annabeth_

It took twenty minutes for him to respond.

 _Percy: Im fine_

 _Percy: Ive had worse_

Annabeth stood outside her apartment door, sighing. She shouldn't be this concerned. After all, what's a punch to the jaw when you've been stabbed, poisoned, cut, and pretty much everything else. She'd learned over the years that Percy was pretty resilient.

The door was locked. Annabeth was digging in her backpack for a key to the apartment when her phone buzzed again.

 _Percy: Im sorry_

Annabeth sank fully to the ground as she stared at her phone.

 _Annabeth: Why?_

In the five minutes it took him to reply, Annabeth managed to find a key ring shoved in a small side pocket and triumphantly opened the door.

 _Percy: dunno_

Annabeth plopped herself onto the couch in their small living room and let her backpack rest next to her. She stared at her phone realizing that she had no idea how to hold a conversation over text. This was uncharted territory.

 _Annabeth: Did you get in trouble?_

 _Percy: some more detentions. a stern talking to. a half assed threat of expulsion._

 _Percy: but I cant do wed after school now. detention._

 _Percy: sorry_

 _Annabeth: When does detention end?_

 _Percy: 430_

 _Percy: why_

 _Annabeth: We can meet up after?_

Percy stopped responding for a minute and Annabeth got nervous. Too soon? Too project obsessive? Too invasive? If the gods still existed in this weird world, she was going to find one to punch if she ruined her relationship with Percy because she didn't know how to hold a text conversation.

 _Percy: i guess we could?_

 _Percy: its just that my mom works late weds_

 _Percy: i usually go chill with her at work_

 _Percy: but this project is important and i dont wanna fuck it up for you_

Annabeth smiled. Percy was living up his promise of keeping up with Annabeth on this project even though it clearly went against his nature.

 _Annabeth: Can we work on the project at your mom's workplace?_

 _Percy: damn your determined abt this project_

 _Percy: did you miss the part where i said my mom will be there?_

Percy had no idea how absolutely okay Annabeth was with spending time with Sally.

 _Annabeth: I did manage to grasp that while we were discussing working at your mom's workplace, yes._

 _Percy: okay smartypants_

 _Percy: where do you wanna meet after school weds?_

 _Percy: i can give you address_

 _Annabeth: I'll meet you outside school when you're set free._

 _Percy: ?_

 _Percy: so your just gonna chill in a parking lot for a hr and a half?_

 _Annabeth: Well, probably the front steps but yeah that's the gist._

 _Percy: ?_

 _Annabeth: I'll bring a book or some homework_

 _Percy: ?_

 _Percy: weirdo_

 _Percy: hey if you read that english book you wanna tell me what its about_

 _Annabeth: Ever heard of Sparknotes?_

 _Percy: why do you think i haven't FULLY failed english yet_

 _Percy: i was hoping you could shorten it even more for me_

 _Percy: and then there's 0% reading involved_

 _Percy: everyone wins_

 _Annabeth: Who in this situation wins besides you?_

 _Percy: …_

 _Percy: you?_

 _Percy: by telling me what the book is about you will gain a deeper understanding_

Annabeth was grinning ear to ear because this type of conversation was so familiar to her. Percy was always trying to get Annabeth to help him, especially with his English assignments. She'd come over to his place so they could do homework together and she'd be in the middle of a math problem when he'd lay his head on her shoulder.

" _I don't know what to write."_

 _Annabeth would sigh, only half as annoyed as she was acting. "Maybe that's because you haven't actually read the book."_

" _I Sparknotes-ed it_ and _read the plot summary on Wikipedia."_

 _She would turn now to actually face him and pretend like his pouting and puppy eyes weren't anywhere near as cute as they were. "That doesn't equate to actually reading the book."_

" _Yeah, but, Annabeth," he said, holding up the old classic he was supposed to be writing an essay on. "It's like, three hundred pages. That's two hundred and ninety-nine more pages than I can focus on."_

 _She smiled and gave him a peck on the corner of his lips. "I think you're giving yourself too much credit there, Seaweed Brain."_

 _He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's like that today, is it?"_

 _Annabeth shrugged, turning back to her homework that she was definitely not paying attention to anymore. "I don't know what you mean." She felt the bed shift until Percy was pressed against her back, his head resting on her shoulder once more._

" _You're going to pretend like you're ignoring me to do your homework," he said. Annabeth could feel his breath on her neck and she suddenly became very still. He wasn't even trying to affect her like this. Annabeth knew he was too oblivious to really notice. "I'm going to complain some more. You're going to complain about me not letting you do homework. And then I usually do this," he kissed her neck and Annabeth felt her eyes close and her head tilt upwards. Maybe he actually wasn't as oblivious as Annabeth thought. "And then we usually either make out until you have to leave and neither of us get our work done, or you give in and help me and usually have enough time to do your own homework because you're so much smarter and faster than I am." He shrugged. "Or we make out."_

 _Percy pulled back from her so he could look her in the eyes. "Honestly, I'm good with either option here."_

 _It was Annabeth's turn to narrow her eyes before she sighed. "What's the stupid paper about?"_

The front door of Annabeth's apartment opened and Annabeth's father walked in. He looked every bit as dishevelled and tired as he did coming home from work when Annabeth was a demigod. "Hey, dad."

He looked startled. "Annabeth." He studied the room. "You're just sitting in the living room with the TV off?"

She turned to glance at the blackened TV. "Um, yeah. Guess so."

Her father shrugged. "How was school?"

Annabeth couldn't help a glance down at her phone. "It was fine."

Frederick Chase took off his coat and set his brief case down on their kitchen counter. With the apartment's open concept, they could easily carry on their conversation. "Hell hath frozen over, I suppose. A day at school was not complete torture."

Her phone buzzed.

 _Percy: did i mention my mom works at a candy store_

 _Percy: ill bribe you with candy if you tell me about this book_

Annabeth smiled and her dad noticed. "Mara or Dana?"

She looked up. "Group chat," she lied.

 _Annabeth: Who says I won't just get your mom to hook me up?_

"I got an email from a teacher today."

Annabeth looked up. Did teachers email parents when students were late? Was tardiness something she had to worry about? Usually, her dad didn't question her spotty attendance, for obvious reasons when your daughter was a demigod, but this Frederick Chase had a mortal daughter. He was likely to have normal, mortal concerns.

"You have a pretty big project coming up, I hear?"

Annabeth nearly sighed from relief. "Oh, yeah. History. It's a presentation next week."

"And you're working with a partner?" She nodded. "Someone I know?"

Her phone buzzed again.

 _Percy: ouch. turning my mom against me._

"No, I don't think so."

 _Percy: well jokes on me i guess cuz she totally would turn on me_

"Also, I'll be home late Wednesday. My partner and I are going to meet up to work on the project, actually."

 _Percy: I hope you like blue candy cuz thats all we eat_

Annabeth was staring at her phone so hard she missed her father trying to talk to her. Blue food. That was still a thing for the Jackson's in this mortal life and Annabeth was ecstatic. Everytime she started to worry that this Percy might be different, he gave her hope that he was exactly the same.

"Annabeth?"

She looked up. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just make sure you don't slip on your other classes while you focus on this presentation."

Annabeth nodded. "Yep. Sure," she said, her attention back on her phone.

Frederick Chase sighed and muttered something suspiciously similar to, "Teenagers."

 _Annabeth: I'll have you know that blue candy is my absolute favorite._

 _Percy: -_-_

 _Percy: i can just tell my moms gonna like you more than me_

 _Annabeth: Trade families?_

Percy stopped responding. Annabeth frowned as she moved from the couch to her bedroom. Actually she walked into the bathroom first before she remembered which door led to her room. In fact, he didn't respond for fifteen minutes. Annabeth took a risk and texted him again.

 _Annabeth: Relax. I'm not actually going to take your mom away._

Five more minutes. Annabeth began to pace.

Her phone buzzed and Annabeth actually leapt to her bed for it. Percy responded with an emoji of an upside down smiley face. She had no idea what that meant.

Annabeth sighed. This texting thing was kind of stressful and she sensed that this conversation had come to an end. But she had to admit it was kind of exhilarating to text a boy she really, really, really liked.

Annabeth could totally do this mortal thing.

 **Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again. I have finals in less than a week and I haven't studied one iota. Oh well. I only actually have like 1.5 finals. But I have** **chapter** **eight written already so you guys should still get the next chapter within a week. I should really come up with an updating schedule. Ah well.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Missmalraye: Thanks for the follow and deciding to review! Yeah, I haven't seen many stories like this so I was hoping that others would be into it too.**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza: Yeah its funny when writing this to consider like what Annabeth is really used to being, not only a demigod, but one who spent most of her life at Camp Half Blood. And that's a fair point. And thank you. Writing them texting is actually really fun.**

 **Cansky: Thank you!**

 **percabethxcailey: Is this asap enough? Less than a week?**

 **twinoffanfiction101: No intentions to abandon. Have a pretty decent idea of where this is gonna go which is better than I usually have. :)**

 **PromisedOne: Well it's gonna be a bit harder this week with finals and moving back home but like I said I already have next chapter written so you'll likely get it within a week. :)**

 **Bay: I mean I've only been writing it for a couple weeks, but I'm so glad you like it! And I got 'just keep swimming' in cursive and connected with little waves coming out of the cursive on each side on my upper left thigh. :)**

 **Review please! It makes me very very happy and helps motivate me to write (although what I need now is motivation to work on my finals. yikes.)**

 **REVIEW AND READ ON**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Annabeth texted Percy again in the morning.

 _Annabeth: You awake?_

The night before had been normal, although Annabeth's not sure what she expected. She sat in her room and went through her phone's texts and pictures. It wasn't pretty, but she was at least prepared this time. She even made a flow chart and note sheet of different people. Eventually her dad called her in for dinner and she ate with him, her brothers, and her step mom (was she still her step mom? Annabeth would have to look into that since Athena was no longer her mother). The dinner was pretty much like every other family dinner she's had with them as a demigod. Afterwards, she actually started doing some of that homework she had been assigned.

She was an hour into her homework and making good time when she froze, coming to a realization that should have been idiotically obvious to her right away.

She wasn't dyslexic. Her brain knew how to functionally read english. She grabbed her phone and, through google, learned that greek letters looked more foreign to her than english did when she had dyslexia. Speaking wise, she could only remember a few key phrases in Greek and even those felt like they were slipping away from her.

Well, damn. That was one less thing to put on her college application.

Annabeth had started up the coffee pot she discovered last night when Percy responded.

 _Percy: no_

She laughed.

 _Annabeth: What if I bribed you with coffee?_

Percy had spent most of his life avoiding coffee. He figured that the last thing his fidgety, ADHD mind needed was caffeine. Lately, though, both he and Annabeth's sleep had been suffering and so they had both became caffeine addicts just to get through the school day.

 _Percy: depends_

 _Percy: how big of a cup can you get me_

 _Percy: and can you make it like 50% cream and sugar_

She snorted. Demigod Percy was the same way. He once asked Annabeth how she could drink it black and Annabeth had looked him dead in the eyes as she chugged the rest of her coffee. Percy went wide eyed and said that he didn't think he'd ever been more intimidated by her than he was at that moment.

 _Annabeth: You'll find out when you show up to English this morning._

 _Percy: cruelty thy name is Annabeth_

 _Percy: fine im outta bed_

The coffee machine was done when she saw the text. She glanced at the clock.

 _Annabeth: Class starts in less than a half hour. Are you saying you were still in bed?_

 _Percy: all im saying is that im out now_

Annabeth was still smiling at her phone when she grabbed two thermoses. After everyone had gone to bed last night, Annabeth had snuck into the kitchen and made sure she knew where everything was.

She quickly poured coffee into the thermoses and made Percy's just how she knew he liked it. Her dad walked into the kitchen right as she called out that she was leaving.

"Oh it's a two coffee day, huh?"

She slipped Percy's coffee into her backpacks water bottle pocket. "Pays to be prepared."

"Just make sure I don't have to leave work today to meet you in the hospital after you've had a heart attack."

"Ha-ha," Annabeth said dryly. "See ya," she called as she walked out the door.

 _Annabeth: I have your coffee and you better come to class because I'm not drinking this sugary shit._

* * *

Percy Jackson was actually waiting for her outside the door to their classroom. He had a bruise where he'd been punched yesterday, but seemed rather unaffected as a whole. He wordlessly took the coffee she outstretched to him and took a sip. He groaned and looked up to the heavens before returning his gaze to Annabeth. "Yeah, we have to fail this history project."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, _clearly_ ," he said, as if this point should be obvious, "you're just bribing me to work hard on this project. Once it's over you'll have no reason to bring me coffee. We need to fail it and just do it over and over forever."

"That's not how failing a project works."

Percy licked his lips after taking another sip. "Trust me. I'm aware. I was hoping you weren't."

Annabeth opened her mouth to inform him that, believe it or not, she was painfully aware of what failing felt like. After all, sometimes there's only so much you can do to make up for spotty attendance, monster interruptions, and dyslexia. However, Annabeth's mind suddenly clinched onto a mark on Percy's scalp almost completely hidden by his dark hair. "What's that?" Annabeth reflexively reached to gently push his hair out of the way, as she had done hundreds of time before, but Percy stepped back from her. Something flickered in his eyes before the humor came and he rolled his eyes.

"It's a scratch, Annabeth. Relax."

"From where?"

He snorted before taking another sip of his coffee. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I get into a lot of scraps. I can't remember where they all come from."

A fragment of a memory resurfaced in Annabeth's mind. " _Annabeth, do you know how many monsters attack me? I can't remember where every single scar came from."_

Percy was walking into class before she could question him further or retrieve the rest of her memory.

* * *

"You looked real chummy with Jackson outside of English today," Dana said as a greeting as she slipped into her seat next to Annabeth in AP Calculus.

Annabeth turned. "Were you spying on me?"

"Hey, I waved and you didn't even notice. You were too lost in the blue of his eyes or whatever." That sounded like a joke but Dana didn't really smile much.

"Green," Annabeth corrected before she could stop herself. "His eyes are green."

Dana just nodded. "Alright. Cool. So you going to ask him out?"

"What?" Annabeth didn't know why this question startled her because that was pretty much her endgame goal, yes.

"You like him, right? So ask him out."

Obviously, Annabeth liked him. Actually, she was so past liking him that her heart ached from being away from him right now, even though she knew he was in the same building. Everytime he smiled she wanted to kiss him even if she'd still be able to taste his awful coffee on his tongue. Yet, Annabeth felt reflexive denial leap to the tip of her tongue.

" _Admit it."_

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes and picked up her walking pace. She loved Silena, really, she did, but gods couldn't she just_ drop this _? "Admissions insinuate truth, Silena. I can't admit something that's not true."_

 _Silena was not one who was shaken off easily. She picked up her pace even more to get in front of Annabeth, stopping her in her place. "You're going to a movie with him tomorrow aren't you?"_

" _Yeah, after his orientation. Why?"_

" _And it's just you two? No one else?'_

 _Annabeth threw her hands up. "Zeus above, Silena, it's not a date!"_

" _How is that not a date?"_

" _Because a date is not solely defined by a boy and a girl being alone together, Silena."_

" _Of course not," Silena waved Annabeth's comment off. "Gender doesn't matter at all. What matters is that the two people are made for each other. Like you and Percy."_

 _Annabeth almost growled. "Yes, because what a better match than a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. It's a real Romeo and Juliet story," Annabeth spat._

" _Exactly!"_

" _Silena, they both die in the end!_

Luckily, Annabeth was saved from responding when class started, but Dana shook her head at Annabeth, tsk-ing under her breath.

 **REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoah. My B guys. I kinda disappeared. In my defense I had finals and then moving out and moving back in and catching up with friends. Anyhoo, my B.**

 **But like guys this is the last chapter that I have written (far from last chapter) so please review because it motivates me so much and will really help me to write this next chapter and get it to you at a reasonable time. Lets go for no later than next Sunday night? That's my goal. I'm telling you guys to hopefully hold me accountable. Let's see how that goes.**

 **Speaking of reviews:**

 **Alicia: Are we on a first name basis? It's late and I'm lazy. And thanks! I'm trying to keep the cuteness authentic and realistic. And thanks my exams went really well I think!**

 **Guest: Will continue ;)**

 **Bayless: Friends were all very pro tattoo and helped motivate me to get over my fear of needles to do it. Lol myself I'm not ahead anymore. Yikes. I'll try to get ahead again. Luckily finals are now over and I think they went well. Hope they do for you too! (sorry my update wasn't super soon)**

 **RalphH: Well I think this review was from CH1 so there was plenty more. :) Hope it lived up to expectations and you keep reading.**

 **I am a hypocrite: The title is kind of a play on that AU stands for Alternate Universe and that's literally what Annabeth got thrown into. As of right now, yall don't even know if demigods are a thing here or not so I make no cameo promises. You'll just have to see. ;)**

 **AnnaUnicorn: (CH4 Review-) You might wanna be a little scared. ;) (CH5 Review-) Duh duh duuuhhhh. I don't know you make a totally valid point. In my mind I just remembered 12 year old Percy sucking at running and I thought that since mortal Percy doesn't have sword fighting he might get into running more but you make a valid** **argument** **. Hahaha and lol I guess it is. (CH6 Review-) Hopefully angst isn't too much but also boy it'll get worse. But hopefully not overwhelmingly so? That's the hope. Oh god I say hope too many times I'm an awful writer.**

 **Guest: I'LL TELL YOU TO DO WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE jk i love you please review**

 **I think that's everyone. Like I said guys I need your help to motivate me to write. I have a lot less free time after June 10th so I need some motivation to write the crap out of this story so review. I swear it helps so much.**

 **Read on and dear god please REVIEW**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Annabeth spent most of fourth hour ignoring her buzzing phone and the pointed looks Mara was giving her.

 _Mara: pls pls pls no_

 _Mara: Im serious_

 _Mara: y?_

 _Mara: y wud u do ths_

 _Mara: k u know what_

 _Mara: u need to com this wknd to party_

 _Mara: get drnk n make out w/ a guy thats not Percy goddamn fucking Jackson_

 _Mara: i knw a guy that will make u frgt Perry Jacqueline's name_

And Annabeth had thought Percy had terrible texting grammar.

Halfway through the class, Annabeth got so sick of Mara's intense staring that she finally pulled out her phone to reply.

 _Annabeth: What will it take to make you stop obsessively texting me? I'm trying to pay attention._

 _Mara: bllsht_

Did this girl have an aversion to vowels?

 _Mara: frgt Paris Johnson_

 _Annabeth: He's my project partner. I can't just "forget him."_

 _Mara: o pls_

 _Mara: we bth knw hes mre than ur 'project partner'_

Annabeth didn't know how people did this. She was trying to listen to what the teacher was saying, while doing the work they were supposed to be doing, while texting Mara, while trying not to throw her phone at Mara.

 _Annabeth: So?_

 _Mara: ugh_

 _Mara: yr hopelss_

 _Mara: pls com ths wknd_

 _Mara: frgt Patrick Joan_

When class ended, Annabeth walked as fast as she could to avoid Mara, but since it was lunch, that plan didn't work out great. Luckily Dana helped to deter conversation away from anyone whose initials were PJ, as Mara had apparently taken to getting his name wrong every time.

Her and Mr. D would get along great, Annabeth thought.

* * *

As promised, History today was a work day and Annabeth and Percy pulled their desks closer so they could talk easier. Annabeth pulled out her history notebook, filled with immaculate notes (for the days she had been present, that is) and flipped open to the next open page. After seeing her do so, Percy blindly pulled out a notebook that was clearly filled with scribbles and flipped to a page at random.

"Alright, wise one," Percy said, his voice lined with sarcastic enthusiasm, "what are we doing?"

 _Wise one._ It was so close. When he said it, she could hear his laugh, feel the nudge of his shoulder, see the roll of his eyes, all of the things that usually accompanied _Wise Girl_.

Annabeth realized Percy was staring at her and she hadn't said anything. She started talking and stumbled her way through a project outline that she had put together last night. Percy was antsy, his knee wouldn't stop bouncing, but she could tell she had his attention. He asked questions, gave ideas, and even took notes. By the end of the hour they knew what they were doing their project on. They just had to find the textual evidence to back them up and make the presentations.

"And of course we're going to want to rehearse our presentation so we know who's going to say what."

Percy shrugged. "Personally, I usually just wing it and see what comes out of my mouth but if you want to take all of the surprise out of it, I mean, that's one way to do a presentation."

 _Seaweed Brain_ lept to the tip of her tongue and when she swallowed it it tasted like bile and disappointment.

* * *

In gym class she and Percy were on opposing teams. She was on offense and he was on defense. When they walked to the field, Percy brought two of his fingers to his eyes, and then pointed them at her. Annabeth returned with a one fingered gesture and Percy laughed.

Annabeth didn't have much experience playing soccer. Demigods much prefer capture the flag and rock wall climbing. Sure, there were some pickup games, but weapons inevitably got involved and if weapons are going to get involved then you might as well just start with a game that involves them. So Annabeth wasn't completely certain of all the rules, but she knew the basics.

She needed to get the ball in the net. And she needed to win.

When the game started, Percy was quick to guard Annabeth, not that she minded. What she did mind was that no one was passing her the ball even when she was wide open. She huffed hair out of her face, and began to scheme.

"Athena always has a plan," Annabeth muttered under her breath, already smirking with victory.

When the ball was next on their side of the field, Annabeth didn't wait to get passed to. She ran up and stole the ball from her own teammate. Bad for building trust, maybe, but Annabeth knew that sometimes you had to go against the norm to prove yourself.

" _I'm not teaching a seven year old how to fight with a knife." Alex Main had been the head of the Hermes cabin back then. He'd also been the lead knife combat instructor before he'd died and Luke had taken over as counselor._

 _Chiron sighed. "She's a demigod."_

" _She's a fucking toddler!"_

 _Chiron glanced over at the young Annabeth. Seven years old and yet her gray eyes looked sharper than any knife Chiron had ever seen. Or so he would tell her later. "Language, please."_

" _Oh, so I can't swear around the kid, but I can help her kill herself with a blade?"_

" _I've fought monsters before."_

 _Both Chiron and Alex looked shocked that Annabeth had decided to speak._

 _Alex recovered first. He bent down so that he could look Annabeth in the eyes. "But you shouldn't have had to. Look, being a demigod is rough, but you should still have some time to be a-" Annabeth had started moving before he could say_ kid _._

 _She kicked the knife he had still been holding out of his hand so that it was now out of his reach. Then she grabbed his shirt collar and yanked it forward so that he tipped from the balls of his feet to his knees. Annabeth used one foot to pull back on his thighs and used one hand to push down on his back so that he would lay down on his stomach. He caught himself with his hands but Annabeth kneeled on his back, pushing him all the way to the ground, and grabbed a fist of his hair to raise his head before slipping the edge of her own blade gently against his throat._

" _Annabeth," Chiron said as a half hearted chastisement._

" _I've fought monsters before," Annabeth repeated. What she didn't say was that she had been planning that maneuver since she first heard Alex utter the word_ no _. She knew she would have surprise on her side, she just had to make it count. She had just needed the right plan._

 _Alex's voice was unsteady. "Okay."_

That plan had gone considerably better than Annabeth's current one.

Annabeth forgot to factor in her substandard fitness level. Her mind also struggled to react quickly. When Percy came to steal the ball, she only realized afterwards that Margaret Teller had been totally open to her left and she could have passed it. Not only did Annabeth feel physically slow, but her mind wasn't quite up to the capacity that Annabeth was used to.

 _Athena always has a plan_.

Athena might, but Annabeth was no daughter of hers anymore.

By the end of the game, Annabeth had managed to score a goal, but earned dirty looks from the rest of her team. Clearly they thought they could have scored more if she hadn't interfered. Percy's team took the win.

Percy jogged over to Annabeth when coach blew the whistle. "Hey, good game."

"We lost."

"You scored."

" _Once_. And that doesn't make up for all the attempts I botched."

Percy rolled his eyes as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You're being too hard on yourself. It's gym class. It's not life or death."

Except Annabeth was used to it being life or death. That's what capture the flag was meant to train them for. Not to mention that Annabeth was also used to being a top contender in her mortal gym classes, her stamina and quick thinking compensating for any unfamiliarity she might feel in regards to normal sports.

Percy nudged her with his elbow as they walked to the locker rooms. "C'mon. You can't be good at everything. It'd be unfair to the rest of us."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile. "Yeah. Okay, whatever. But you watch out," she said, pointing a finger at him. "I'm going to catch up athletically and then I'm going to kick your ass."

"Look forward to it," were Percy's parting words.

* * *

"Have you heard anything yet?"

Annabeth looked up from her meal to look at her father. "Hear anything about what?"

"College applications."

Annabeth's fork lowered from her mouth. "College applications?"

"People are starting to post acceptance letters on facebook. Of course, some schools are just emailing them, which I think is far less exciting, but I suppose you hear back faster."

Annabeth's (step?) mom put a hand on her father's arm. "If she had heard something, she would've told us." She looked at Annabeth. "Right, Annabeth?"

"Uh," Annabeth stammered. "Yeah. Course."

To be honest, Annabeth had frozen the moment her father mentioned college applications. College was always an inevitability for Annabeth. After all, you couldn't be an architect with just a high school degree, but it had always been a stress point for her. For all the brainiac comments Percy made about Annabeth, her record was spotty and her grades adequate at best. Sure, she'd get accepted to most colleges, but Annabeth knew she wouldn't be able to get into any of the really great schools. However, the schools she could get into were far better than the ones Percy could get into, who she was pretty sure hadn't even really thought of college until very recently.

Last year, she and Percy had decided to attend the University of New Rome. They still had to pass their standardized tests and everything but they had a full ride. Suddenly all that stress had gone away for Annabeth. If anything, Percy was the one thrown into a stressful frenzy, actually thinking about college for the first time and working his ass off to pass his tests. Annabeth didn't even mind all the late night study sessions with him. She had a plan for her future and that plan didn't mandate that she separate from Percy.

Annabeth's phone buzzed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll hear within the month," her father continued to say.

It was a text from Percy.

"Any school would be insane to turn you away."

A youtube link.

"You'll get top scholarships for sure."

 _Twenty Professional Soccer Players Who Messed Up Big Time_

"I'm not even worried."

 _Percy: even the best can fuck up a bit_

 **Review please. Next chapter isn't written and reviews motivate me to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Sunday night, just as promised. Think I'm gonna try to implement a Sunday night posting schedule. Cool? Cool.**

 **Review responses:**

 **I am a hypocrite: Thanks! I'm really trying to think as realistically as possible about how life might be like for Annabeth as a mortal. I'm staying tight lipped about other PJO characters because I want to keep you guys in suspense about whether this world is totally demigodless or not, but your question will be answered in due time. Thanks for reading!**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Thanks pal**

 **The Dragon Slayers: Thank you! I'll keep writing if yall keep reading.**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza: Okay so you bring up a good point but I'll at least say my thought process? I really wanted to make Annabeth be as mortal as possible and struggle with this mortality, so I wanted to think of what I could take away just like you take away Percy's ocean powers. How much is natural intellect and how much is Athena? If you change her heritage how much of her changes? You make a valid point and I think what I'm trying to do is keep Annabeth her smart self, her own intelligence that doesn't** **necessarily** **come from Athena but maybe her father, but take away whatever ever super excellent edge Athena might have given her. Like I'm taking her from top 1% to like top 10% I guess? I don't know. My thought process as I was thinking about what all I can make Annabeth struggle with while being a mortal. *shrug***

 **Guest: oh dear don't die here**

 **cRawr: Ah gotta love the fanfic binges. Will keep writing. ;)**

 **Ralph H: Why hello again. And oh dear so many lives depending on me here you go have another chapter.**

 **I'm always paranoid I'm going to miss an email and not respond to someone if I miss you let me know.**

 **This chapter is a lot of backstory but it was really fun to write and I think you guys will like the flashbacks. Do you? I hope so because I like them. That's when I really get to show fluffy Percy and Annabeth. And I try really hard to keep them as in character as possible (gotta toe the line between ScaryDark!FanonPercy and SuperSilly!FanonPercy to find our lovable RickRiordan!Percy). Hope I'm doing a good job. Leme know!**

 **As always, reviews motivate me so much. I think I read one of the reviews for the last chapter and straight opened my laptop to write right then and there. So I'm not kidding.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER NINE

Annabeth was still in awe of how much reading she could get through now. She made herself comfortable on the school's front steps with her back leaning against the brick of the school as she waited for Percy to be freed from detention. She kept glancing at her phone for the time, counting down the hours, minutes, seconds until she finally got to see Sally Jackson, her second mom. Although, if Annabeth was honest, sometimes it was Sally who felt more like her real mom than Athena or her stepmom ever could.

Finally the door to the school opened and Annabeth stood up. A few other students beat Percy out of the door before he came loping up to Annabeth. He held out his arm. "Pinch me. I think I died of boredom an hour back and I want to make sure I'm not a ghost right now."

Annabeth smiled sweetly as she painfully pinched and twisted his skin. Percy hissed and ripped his arm away. "You're not dead," she assured.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her as he rubbed his arm. "Now I wish I was. Brat." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up her backpack. "Did you really just sit here and read?"

"Yeah. _Grendel_ 's a bit dry but not as bad as you might fear."

"So...you're going to tell me what it's about, right?"

"Sure, delinquent," Annabeth said. "I'll tell you on the way."

Annabeth had been to Sally's candy store once before. It was long after Sally had stopped working there and shortly after Percy and Annabeth had begun to date. They had met up after school and Percy grabbed her hand and started leading her away, refusing to tell her where they were going. At one point Annabeth had jumped on his back to try to get him to stop and tell her but Percy only gabbed her legs and started running faster.

"A candy store?" Annabeth had asked when he led her inside. "Percy, we passed about a dozen of these on the way here."

"Yeah," he said, his eyes flitting around the small shop as he stepped in almost reverently. "Yeah," he repeated, "but this is the candy shop my mom used to work at."

"You mean before-before our first quest?" Annabeth had known that Sally had worked at a candy shop before Percy came to camp. She knew that Sally worked ridiculously hard to help make up for the fact that her husband, Percy's awful ex step dad Gabe, liked to waste money on his awful poker games he never seemed to win. She knew Sally had finally been able to quit the job after she became a one hit wonder in sculpture shortly after Gabe's disappearance. And Annabeth also knew that Percy hated talking about Gabe more than anything else. In fact, if Gabe hadn't been a significant obstacle in their first quest, forcing Percy to admit his existence, Annabeth wasn't sure if Percy would have ever voluntarily told her.

They'd spent almost a half hour at the store picking out the very best, only blue candies. Percy told her stories of the times his mom would bring home similar bags for him, or, even better, let him come into work with her. In each of the stories there seemed to be a shitty stepfather sized hole, but Annabeth didn't press. As much as Annabeth was seen as the closed off one, it wasn't often that Percy opened up about his life before he knew he was a demigod. She had cherished the glimpse she had been given and had felt like it had been a big step in their fledgling relationship. She remembered kissing him once they left the shop and wondering if she'd ever be able to do that without blushing.

The candy shop was exactly as she remembered, with one obvious difference.

Percy grinned the woman at the cashier's desk and went in for a hug. "Hey, mom."

"Percy. Survived I see?"

Percy pulled back. "Just barely." He turned to look at Annabeth and motioned her over. "Mom, this is Annabeth. My project partner."

Sally smiled. "Project partner, hm? Well, it's nice to meet you, Annabeth. You can call me Sally," she said, already going in to hug the blonde. Annabeth remembered that the first time Sally had hugged her, Annabeth had jumped and had been hesitant to wrap her arms around the woman. Now there was no pause, no hesitation. Annabeth hugged her back, trying to remind herself that she was essentially a stranger to Sally.

For now.

 _Project partner, hm?_

Sally, Annabeth was pretty sure, had been onto Percy and Annabeth before even camp had been and it seemed that Sally was no different in that aspect in this bizarro world.

* * *

" _I'm going to go home tomorrow to see my mom. After everything that happened...she deserves that."_

 _Annabeth turned her head to look at Percy. He was laying on his back in the sand of the beach, just like she was, but his focus was on the clouds above them. "That sounds like a great idea, Percy."_

 _He turned to look at her, his brows just slightly scrunched to show that he was nervous. "I want you to come with."_

" _You don't want some time alone with your mom? Like you said, after everything that happened…" Annabeth trailed off as Percy moved to grab her hand. One simple touch and her heartbeat was suddenly out of control. Did he even know he was doing that? Did the same thing happen to him?_

" _I want you to come with because I want to tell my mom about us."_

 _Annabeth sat up. "Ah."_

 _Percy sat up too, his hand still holding hers. His brows scrunched more and Annabeth could see that he was starting to enter Panicked Boyfriend Mode, which was a new thing for him and Annabeth found it highly endearing. "Unless it's too fast? And we don't want to tell her? But all of camp knows. Not that we had a choice in that. I didn't think you would mind but I also think we should tell her in person and-"_

 _Annabeth smiled as she gently pressed her mouth to his. Neither of them really knew how to do any aspect of this relationship thing, and she was pretty sure they were both objectively awful kissers due to pretty much no experience, but she also knew that kissing Percy made her feel warm all over and made her heart beat faster and Percy's hand was on the back of her neck and he was kissing her back so he probably felt the same and oh gods how long has it been since she breathed? She pulled back and caught her breath. "Yes, I'll go with you to tell your mom about us."_

" _Good." Annabeth has heard Percy's voice steadier after a sword match. "Because I'm kind of terrified."_

 _Annabeth laughed and let her hair fall to one side, smiling more as she watched Percy stare at her, a certain light unique to him shining in his eyes. "Terrified of what? That she won't approve?"_

" _Gods no. It's her approval that I'm terrified of. Do you know how long she's been asking about you and about our friendship and how I feel and-" Annabeth cut him off again._

* * *

"So," Sally said, pulling Annabeth back to the present. "History project, huh?"

"Yep," Percy answered. "And it's a beast. Good thing Annabeth is scarier."

She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know a real monster if it attacked you. Where can we work?"

Percy turned to his mom. "You cool if we use the back room?"

"She waved towards a door behind her. "Go ahead, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

"Thanks mom," Percy said before grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her into the back room.

* * *

" _Stop fidgeting," Annabeth told Percy._

" _I'm not fidgeting."_

" _Percy, you're a terrible rhythmist and I know this because you've been tapping your legs since we got in the elevator."_

" _It's just-I don't know. I don't know why I'm nervous! She's going to be thrilled!"_

" _Exactly." The elevator door opened and Percy followed Annabeth to his own front door. "So calm down. We defeated Kronos less than a week ago. I think we can conquer telling your mother about our relationship."_

" _I had four years to prepare for Kronos."_

 _Annabeth smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "We had four years to prepare for this, too. We just didn't know it."_

 _Percy blinked. "I know you're trying to be cute and sweet, and you are, don't get me wrong, but you do realize that not realizing that I had time to prepare for a test is an actual problem I have had, right? And it never went well."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Hero up, Perseus, and open the door."_

* * *

"I'm dead. Again. I died in detention and somehow I've died again. I am twice over dead."

Annabeth pinched and twisted his arm again and didn't even look up from her laptop as Percy jumped up. "You weren't dead after detention and you're not dead now."

"I'm dead on the inside."

"Boohoo, Perseus. Suck it up."

Percy lazily rolled his head to look at Annabeth. "Did you just call me Perseus?"

"It caught your attention, didn't it?"

"The only time I'm ever called Perseus is when a sub does roll call or my parents are pissed."

"Or when you start slacking on your project partner."

"I'm not slacking! I'm not," he insisted. "I'm focused."

"You looked half asleep over there, bud."

"That sounds like the perfect cue," Sally suddenly interjected. "Some samples," she said, setting a bag of candy on the table, "free of charge. All blue, I'm afraid, Annabeth. I hope you don't mind. It's a, uh, tradition of sorts."

Percy was already digging into the bag when Annabeth smiled up at Sally. "Blue is my absolute favorite."

" _Ugh. Blue cookies. Yes." That was all Percy could get out before he had a cookie shoved in his mouth._

" _These cookies are my favorite, Sally," Annabeth said, reaching for a cookie. Percy slapped her hand away from the tray and Annabeth narrowed her eyes. A quick kick to his chair to throw him off balance gave Annabeth all the time she needed to grab a cookie for herself. "Gotta be quicker, Seaweed Brain." He narrowed his eyes in return._

 _Sally laughed. "Annabeth, we're so glad you could come tonight." She reached across the table and grabbed Annabeth's hand, the one not holding the cookie. "It gives me a chance to tell you how thankful Paul and I am for everything you've done for Percy."_

" _She's right, Annabeth," Paul said. "I'm sure you saved his life more times than he'll care to admit during the fight."_

" _Saving Percy Jackson...that's kind of my thing." Annabeth pulled away from Sally and turned to look at Percy. "Besides, if I didn't save his butt, who would? Who else would put up with this Seaweed Brain?" She poked him in the shoulder roughly, and Percy pretended to be hurt._

 _Sally coughed. "And, of course, I'm so glad that your friendship remained intact. Stressful situations can sometimes, ah, affect relationships. Tear people apart or…" she looked at the two across from her very pointedly, "Sometimes bring them closer together?"_

 _Percy chuckled and shook his head. He took Annabeth's hand when he said, "You're as subtle as always, Mom."_

 _Sally clasped her hands together. "So you are together?"_

 _Percy poorly held back a cringe as he said, "Yes," and Annabeth laughed at his expense._

" _Well even I have to say," Paul said, "it's about time."_

" _Yeah, yeah," Percy groaned, "Everyone knew but us." Annabeth coughed. "Okay, fine! Everyone knew but me."_

" _Since when?" Sally demanded._

" _My birthday. At camp after the battle."_

" _Oh I'm so happy for you two!"_

 _Percy cringed and put his face to the table. "Thanks, mom," he grumbled, but Annabeth could see his hidden smile._

 _Sitting there at the table with Sally, Paul, and the boy she didn't even know she would love so much, Annabeth felt truly and completely at home._

 **REVIEW PLEASE and motivate me to write. I'll update again next Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. Hi guys. You can't realize this but this is take two of me writing this author's note because when I went in to edit something the text was all wonky and now I have to redo it so yeah. Annoying.**

 **In summary, lifeguard training started for my summer pool and I have spent many a long hot hour in the sun leaving me quite burnt and v tired so please forgive me but I'm not going to respond to reviews today. I will respond to reviews next week, I promise. I just need to adjust to working so many hours outside. There were so many good reviews and I'm sorry I'm not addressing them. Please keep reviewing. Also, I got a lot of good constructive criticism in reviews and hopefully you'll see their effects.**

 **So this chapter and what will be the next one was a major scene that helped motivate me to write this story so hopefully it comes across okay. This chapter is already my longest so I decided it was best to break it into two chapters. All you're questions won't be answered right away, but we're gonna get to the heart of the story.**

 **Also, Percy Jackson musical was robbed at Drama Desk Awards. Just sayin'.**

 **So that's about it. Review and read on!**

CHAPTER TEN

Annabeth broke on Friday. It was a resounding defeat, having thought she would have been able to last longer. Afterall, she'd spent a significant portion of her life being attacked and threatened, but apparently all it took to break her was the sound of her buzzing phone just one too many times.

Percy cautiously lifted his head from his math textbook as Annabeth slammed her phone on the table. "Everything, uh, alright?" He kept his voice quiet since they were studying after school in the library a few blocks away from their school.

Annabeth furiously scribbled the answer to the next problem in her notebook. "It's fine."

Percy nodded slowly. "Now, I watched you sharpen that pencil to a very refined point a minute ago so I'd appreciate it if you didn't stab me with it when I say that I don't believe you."

Annabeth set down her pencil, now dulled by the force she had used to write. Leaning back in her chair she said, "It's Mara."

"Sounds about right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what it's about."

"Mara is explanation enough," Percy said with a dry chuckle.

Annabeth paused and studied Percy, who was currently pretending to be reading his textbook again. "Is there any specific reason you two don't get along?"

"Is there any specific reason cats and dogs don't get along?" When Annabeth didn't respond, Percy looked up again. "I don't know. Different groups, different personalities. Although, to be fair, I never would have thought you and I would have gotten along together until our project and now here we are studying together of our own free will."

"Percy, I had to drag you here."

"Still." He shrugged. "I don't know. Dumb High School stuff. Besides, just because Mara's not my favorite person doesn't mean you shouldn't be friends with her."

Annabeth's phone buzzed again. "Right now, I'm not sure I want to be friends with her. Gods, she won't shut up."

"About what?" Percy wouldn't meet her eyes, like he was afraid he knew the answer. Annabeth decided to leave out the fact that half of the texts were actually about him.

"There's a dumb party tomorrow and she won't shut up about it."

Percy whistled. "It's gotta be a pretty lame party if Annabeth Chase isn't showing up."

"According to Mara, it will be, and I quote, the rager that no one will remember in the morning."

"Do people still say 'rager'?"

Annabeth threw her hands up. "Did people ever say 'rager'? I don't know. I just know I don't want to go to this dumb party."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not?'"

"I mean...why not? I don't know how else to clarify. I mean, if you don't want to go then don't go, but I'm just curious about what's stopping you when I've seen you at literally every party I've ever gone to."

Annabeth leaned forward. "You've gone to parties?

Percy laughed and leaned back. "Yeah, a few. Though you probably wouldn't have remembered seeing me even if you could remember most of those nights."

"You. Go to parties?" Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. For someone who had truly earned the 'troublemaker' moniker, Percy was as much of a goody two shoes as she was. Imagining him drunk at a high school party was somehow even more laughable than picturing herself intoxicated.

"I mean, I'm no party queen like yourself," he said, "but I've been to a couple. I even got an invitation down the grapevine to go to Tyler's party this weekend. Not that Tyler probably even knows, more like a friend invited a friend who invited a friend who invited me, but, uh, I was considering going." He said all of this while trying, and failing, to solve his next math problem.

Suddenly Annabeth's outlook on this party turned from burden to opportunity. "Let's do it, then."

Percy glanced up. "Do...the party? I thought you didn't want to go."

"Maybe it was the company I was getting sick of."

Percy didn't respond at first. He just stared at Annabeth like he was studying her, calculating his next response. "I don't think I can party like Annabeth Chase."

"Well, maybe it's time I party like Percy Jackson."

Once again Percy stayed still for a little longer than Annabeth expected. Before she could step in with a reassurance that he didn't have to go if he didn't want to, he spoke up. "Fine. Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Since awaking in this bizarro world, Annabeth had avoided her closet, sticking to her simpler t-shirts and jeans. Now, for the first time, she stood in front of her closet and prepared to dive in. It took twenty minutes but Annabeth found sufficient clothes. Next came possibly the most startling discovery which was Annabeth's apparent muscle memory for applying make up. She decided to try it on an instinctual whim and managed to amaze herself. For a final Aphrodite-esque touch, Annabeth even did her hair. Simply, but it completed the look.

Shortly before she was set to leave for the party, Annabeth stood in front of her mirror in a black off shoulder top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of stylized black combats. Her lips were red, her eyes were smoky, and her hair had been straightened and pulled back into a ponytail, which she pulled tight, feeling ready for combat.

Annabeth could never comprehend the Aphrodite girl's obsession with makeup and clothes, with the few exceptions such as her friend, Piper. Annabeth wasn't suddenly going to convert to the ways of Aphrodite, but now she could understand that different forms of battle required different forms of armor. And no matter the form, armor made Annabeth feel strong.

* * *

Annabeth ran into a problem when she tried to leave the house. She had told her parents vaguely that she was going out with her friends tonight and they didn't seem bothered. Until she walked out of her bedroom.

"You're going out in that?" Her father asked as she walked towards the door.

She looked down at her outfit. "Hardly the worst thing I own."

Frederick Chase sighed, but didn't press the mater. "I got an email from your english teacher."

An unexpected turn of events. "About?"

"Your last essay. You failed, Annabeth."

"So?" Unfortunately, Annabeth was no stranger to subpar grades, especially so in English classes. Sometimes she would work herself to the bone, sacrificing sleep, food, and sanity for an assignment but still wouldn't quite accomplish what she wanted. When Annabeth first went back to school, every subpar grade was like a stab in the chest. What was worse was the constant whisper in her head that she wasn't good enough, wasn't smart enough, wasn't worthy enough to be a daughter of Athena.

But eventually she remembered that after everything she'd accomplished the summer she retrieved the lightning bolt with Percy, she was a damn good daughter of Athena. And it was Athena's fault that she was strapped with ADHD and dyslexia. She wasn't meant to be the perfect student. She was meant to be the perfect warrior. Her destiny was greater than her grades.

Unlike the dad she knew in the world of demigods, this Frederick Chase hadn't gotten that memo. "So?" He stood up from his seat. "Annabeth, that one assignment lowered your grade down to a B."

"A B is still pretty good, dad," Annabeth tried to reason. "Besides-"

"Besides what, Annabeth?" He interrupted. "Just because it's your senior year doesn't mean you can start slacking."

"I'm not slacking!"

"Your teacher said that your essay wasn't even finished."

"So I forgot about the essay and made a mistake. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not that big of a deal?" Frederick turned and grabbed an open envelope resting on the armrest of his seat and handed it to Annabeth.

"This envelope is addressed to me," Annabeth muttered. She looked up to her father. "You opened my mail?"

"Look who it's from." Annabeth did as she was told, but Frederick didn't wait for her before speaking. "Stanford University, Annabeth. You've been waitlisted."

Annabeth smiled, but when she looked at her father she realized he didn't share the same attitude. "So what if I was waitlisted? Stanford is one of the best universities in the country. Isn't being waitlisted still an accomplishment?"

"You mean attending one of the top schools in the country wasn't your intention? Waitlisted? Is that what you were hoping to accomplish?"

"Hoping to accomplish-no. Gods, dad, why are you acting so uptight? I made a mistake on one essay-"

"But it hasn't been just one essay, has it, Annabeth? Your grades have been slipping since last year and I gave you space because I assumed you would overcome it, but clearly I should have stepped in sooner because then maybe we could have avoided this."

"'This'," Annabeth said using air quotes, "being an accomplishment most parents would still be proud of. I was considered! I could still get in!"

Frederick took a step forward. "And be at the bottom of your class!"

Annabeth followed suit. "At one of the highest institutes in the country!"

"Annabeth," Frederick said, his voice a dangerous calm, "I have condoned your reckless behavior for far too long. You're not going out tonight. Or any night until I see some improvement in your grades."

Annabeth's laugh felt like a knife. "For what purpose? College's have already made their decisions. Raising my grades a bit isn't going to give me a perfect 4.0 and it's not going to make Stanford accept me which is clearly all you care about. Stop acting like you're doing this because you care about me when all you care about are the things you can read on a sheet of paper." By the end, Annabeth's voice had become more threatening than this Annabeth had ever likely managed. Her voice had an edge laced with survival and all of the pain she had endured to stay alive.

"You're not going out." Frederick's voice didn't have the strength it had had a moment ago.

I'm sorry, Annabeth, but you're not going out with us. It's too dangerous. We can't risk monsters attacking in public, especially not with the twins. It's better if you stay home.

Annabeth didn't even flinch. "Watch me."

He didn't saying anything else as she walked out the door.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had agreed to meet at the party. It was simpler, the party was in between their houses and neither of them had a car. When Annabeth walked in it was hard to pretend like this was something she was used to.

A sudden, "Yas girl!" was Annabeth's only warning before Mara practically threw herself at Annabeth. "Yas, you came!"

A much more sober Dana followed soon behind. "She told us she was coming."

Mara pulled away and took a sip from her red cup. "Yeah, but I thought she might've just said that to get me to shut up."

"Oh, I considered it," Annabeth said, studying the crowded, loud room around her.

"Well, you look damn hot, girl. This whole badass, ninja, spy, kickass look is like…" Mara touched her pointer finger to her thumb to create a circle, leaving her other three fingers up. "It's on point."

Dana laughed. "I gotta say, it's a new look, but not your worst one."

Mara grabbed Annabeth's arm. "You hit the kitchen yet?"

"No?"

Mara grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards what looked like the kitchen. "Well, time to unsober you up, girl."

Dana snorted. "Says the girl who's five shots deep with a cup of beer in her hand showing no signs of slowing down."

After a minute of fussing for cups and pouring, Mara handed Annabeth a very small glass and a red cup. "Shot and a chaser."

Annabeth had to do a brief reminder of all the terrifying ordeals she'd survived to remind herself that some mind altering substances shouldn't even rank on her list of scary.

As a child of Athena, your mind is your greatest weapon, she used to tell new cabin mates.

Yeah, well, Annabeth thought as she took the cups from Mara. I'm not a child of Athena anymore.

Annabeth was four shots deep dancing in a crowd when Percy finally appeared.

And to Annabeth, it was like he appeared. Suddenly he was just at her side, apologizing for being late and saying that he had texted her but she hadn't responded and something came up and he was sorry and gods he was so cute.

"Are you drunk already?" He asked.

Had she said that out loud? Oops. "Only like. Decently. I've had like four shots plus some other stuff but I'm fine. Annabeth Chase knows how to handle her liquor. 'Least that's what everyone keeps telling me." She put her hand on his chest. "Oh, you just got here, right? Let's go get you something." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. Before he could protest, she downed another shot and started to reach for a beer.

Percy grabbed her hand to stop her. "How long have you been here, Annabeth?"

"Mmmmmm, an hour maybe? I dunno."

"And you've now had five shots. And some other stuff?"

Annabeth smiled and, despite a flinch from Percy, ran a finger between his eyebrows. "You're face still gets all scrunched when you're worried and gods it's still cute."

Percy just looked more concerned now. "I think it's time to take a break, Annabeth."

And that's when Annabeth realized that she didn't want to. Everytime she took a shot her father's voice got quieter and quieter and suddenly she wasn't Annabeth Chase, demigod or otherwise. She was just a nobody getting trashed at a nowhere party with people whose names she didn't even know. It was like she was existing in a permanent, numbing gray space and Annabeth realized that she kind of liked it. There were no deadlines she had to meet, no need to save the world or her GPA, and her parents weren't ruining her life with destinies or universities. It was just her, the fogginess in her head, and now the cute boy in front of her that she wanted to spend all of her forever with.

But when Percy looked at her he was so concerned and so cute that Annabeth didn't mind saying, "Fine. A break. But you're taking it with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the crowd of people dancing. Annabeth looped her arms around his neck and started moving to a rough approximation of the beat. Percy, for his part, tried to follow suit but looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You don't dance at parties?" Annabeth asked, shouting in his ear to be heard.

"No," he said, "not usually, no."

"Well, what does Percy Jackson do at parties?"

He looked down and the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Usually stand by the wall and try not to look too out of place."

Gods he was cute. It wasn't fair. She was trying to do this whole mortal thing right and not rush Percy but his eyes were just so green and his smile was so bright and every time she saw him her heart raced and she remembered that everything she went through was worth it if she got to be with him and then suddenly she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and oh gods it was just like she remembered.

Eventually she pulled back. "I didn't mean to do that."

Percy blinked. "Did you want to?"

"Gods, you have no idea how much." She kissed him again. "And you have no idea for how long." Annabeth smiled as she got an idea. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go be dumb teenagers." She wasn't sure he heard, but with wide, trusting eyes he followed her through the crowd and up the steps.

"Uh, Annabeth?"

The first door up the steps was locked and presumably occupied but the next one was open for the taking. Annabeth lightly shoved Percy in and locked the door behind her.

"Annabeth-" Her lips were on his before he could finish whatever he wanted to say. A couple steps forward for Annabeth and she and Percy fell back onto the bed. When they landed Annabeth pulled away to look down at him. Annabeth always loved how Percy looked mid-makeout session. It wasn't even his tousled hair or his red lips that she loved to see. It was his eyes. They stared at her openly, completely amazed and absolutely trusting. This Percy wasn't much different, except for the little bit of something like fear in his eyes that made her ask, "You okay?"

"Yeah," his voice was off a little but his eyes were focused on her lips. "Just, uh, wasn't expecting this. Not that I'm complaining."

"Good," Annabeth said with a smile and was on him again.

He tasted now more like sugar than salt but didn't have any complaints when he deepened the kiss. A few minutes in and she was tugging at the hem of his shirt. They broke momentarily to discard the top before making contact again. It wasn't until Annabeth reflexively went for his belt buckle that Percy pulled back.

Before Percy had been taken by Hera, their relationship had still been in the new stage and every kiss was a thrill of its own. After the Giant War everything became magnified. Their PTSD kept them in constant contact and made them realize how absolutely dependent they were on each other. After Tartarus, sex hadn't been that intimidating of a foe.

But this Percy hadn't experienced that with her. Less than a full week ago he probably had barely said word one to the infamous Annabeth Chase and now here she was trying to get in his pants. That probably didn't create the greatest impression of her.

Still gasping, Annabeth said, "I'm sorry."

Percy shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's just...you're drunk, Annabeth. We shouldn't be doing this."

Annabeth lightly pressed her mouth to his, smiling. "Such a gentlemen." She pulled back, grabbing her head, now actually realizing how drunk she really was. "I didn't mean to jump you tonight. I was going to wait. I don't want you to think I was some easy, hot mess." Hot mess Annabeth would begrudgingly accept, but anyone who wanted to call Annabeth easy would meet the end of her drakon bone sword.

Percy, with his wide eyes, brushed hair from Annabeth's face that had fallen from her ponytail. "I don't think that. I just…" He frowned, thinking. "I don't think we should be doing this now. Not this quickly."

"We don't have to go this fast. We can go at your pace and whenever you're ready..." Annabeth let that sentence hang.

He studied her, disbelieving. "You actually want to do this? With me? Annabeth, we don't even really know each other that well and there's certainly a lot you don't know about me."

She ran a thumb gently across one of his cheeks. "I know a lot more than you think, Seaweed Brain." She hadn't meant to say that. It had just slipped out.

"Seaweed brain?" He asked with a half smile. "Where did that come from?"

She kissed him softly and he kissed back. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. I have like zero life updates. Except I'm back to lifeguarding full time this summer as of this week. So yay for that.**

 **As promised, I'm answering reviews today.**

 **Alicia: I have some but limited experience with alcohol and tried to use that as best I could. Mostly it came from watching other people experience much more alcohol than me. In regards to your PM, I do expect we'll see a scene like you messaged me about. I haven't quite figured out how to put it into the flow of things but a scene like that has been in my head for a while.**

 **The Sixth Day of Division: Ya know. That's a fair point. And I'm not quite certain how to answer except that I would think in Annabeth's PoV that this bizarro world is just like an alternate reality that has replaced her own reality? So her Percy wasn't taken or anything he was just changed a little due to a change in experiences?**

 **TheWingedGirl: AHHHHHH HAVE MORE**

 **Trizen: Love you!**

 **Adrift an Open Sky: Thanks! That's nice to hear in a fandom so large with so much fanfic**

 **Guest: Thanks! Will do!**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys keep em up.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Not too long later, Annabeth and Percy were walking back down the steps of the house and Annabeth wasn't sure if the grin on her face was because of the alcohol in her system or the warm hand in her own. They headed right for the door because Percy and Annabeth had decided that they were done with the party for the night. As much as Annabeth didn't want to go home, she already knew she was going to regret the last few shots she took in the morning. And while maybe a Saturday night drinking fest was the other Annabeth's idea of a fun night, this Annabeth decided that a night in with Percy still held so much more appeal.

She looked at Percy as he held open the door for her. They'd get there again. One day.

Annabeth muttered a thanks and Percy smiled in return. "Let me walk you home."

Annabeth, used to having a weapon strapped to her at all times, shook her head. "I'll be fine, Percy."

"You're drunk, Annabeth, and it's late."

Annabeth started walking towards the sidewalk. "You're drunk too, Percy."

"Actually, I'm not."

Annabeth turned and suddenly realized that he hadn't drank anything. When they were in the kitchen he had been so focused on making Annabeth take a break that he hadn't been able to drink anything himself. "Sorry. I was a bit of a buzzkill, I guess."

Percy walked towards Annabeth, eyes downcast and his head shaking. "No. I, uh, I don't drink."

"Then why go to high school parties at all? Isn't free booze pretty much the entire attraction?"

Percy shrugged, but when he raised his eyes, they were guarded. Annabeth had always been excellent at reading people, and especially so at reading Percy Jackson. With her, he didn't hide much, but every now and then he lifted a shield. Annabeth had a feeling that she had seen this shield before, had struck this same nerve in the past, but with her intoxicated, mortal mind, she couldn't place it. All she knew was that when he finally spoke, he wasn't giving the full story. "Because one day I might want to."

Annabeth wasn't capable of analyzing his facial expression or tone at the moment, so she didn't press the matter, but tried very hard to store it away for later. "Alright, Percy Jackson. I'll let you be my hero this one time, but don't get used to it," she warned, waving a finger at him. "I'm no one's damsel."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Even intoxicated, you continue to intimidate me. Now, tell me you still remember where you live."

She pathetically shoved him as she offered her address.

It was nice talking to Percy. She was drunk and he kept having to catch her, but then she'd laugh uncontrollably and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from laughing. He told her stories of all the dumb times he's tripped and fallen and how in seventh grade he got a concussion during dodgeball. Annabeth couldn't stop laughing. Gods, she loved him.

They reached her building too quickly. "Is it crazy that I don't want to go inside?" she asked, looking up at her building.

Percy's hands were in his pocket. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Believe it or not, I know what you mean."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, I bet Sally and Paul probably aren't thrilled about you being out this late. There could be monsters." Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows at him, enjoying her own inside joke, but Percy was looking at her strangely.

"Paul? Who's Paul?"

Annabeth lightly punched him in the arm. "Your step dad. Duh."

Percy shook his head. "My step dad's name isn't Paul."

In Annabeth's short life, she's hit the ground hard on more than one occasion. She's been thrown by monsters, fallen off great heights, and been knocked down by war trained demigods more times than she'd like to admit. But this felt like she had let the sky fall from her grasp and crush her.

Suddenly, she simultaneously felt all too sober and way too drunk. "Oh, gods." She whispered.

Percy put an arm on her shoulder. "Annabeth, are you alright?"

Annabeth had gotten Percy to talk about his first stepdad a grand total of one time and it had quickly turned into an argument. After complaining about some new incident with her step mom, she had tried to get Percy to open up about his own experiences with his step parents.

"Doesn't this ever happen to you?" She had asked that day when they were alone in his apartment. "Where your step parent just can't seem to understand what it means to be a demigod no matter what you do?"

Percy had just shrugged. "I mean...no. Paul's pretty okay, but I know that's not the case with a lot of demigods." He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

Annabeth ripped her hand away. "God, even you don't understand. Even as a demigod you still have pretty much a perfect family life."

Percy frowned, but quickly tried to cover it up. "I know I haven't had your same problems, Annabeth, but I wouldn't call my mortal life perfect."

"You have Sally and Paul-"

"Paul wasn't always my step dad." The anger that had caused him to speak up faded fast as regret settled into his features.

Annabeth froze, remembering. "His name was Gabe, wasn't it?"

Percy looked tired, as if that confession had taken a lot out of him. "Drop it, Annabeth."

"Why don't you ever talk about him, Percy? All I know is that he smelled awful, made our first quest even harder, and gave your mom a small fortune when he got the Medusa makeover." Annabeth sat next to Percy, trying to act soothing. "You never talk about him."

"Because you've already got the bullet points." He wasn't looking at her. "Besides, Annabeth, weren't we talking about you and your family?"

"We were, yeah, but now I want to talk about yours. Percy, I know you don't like to talk about him but-"

Percy suddenly stood from the couch. "So then why are we?" he demanded, his now stormy eyes trained on her.

Annabeth took a deep breath to keep herself calm. If she got angry, it would only make Percy worse. "Because I love you, Percy and you know that." She slowly stood and reached for his hand. He didn't stop her, didn't step away, but his eyes stayed dark and dangerous. "You know everything about me and after everything we went through last year with Gaia and...everything… Percy, I want to be able to help you like you help me. You listen everytime I talk about my family and you never talk about your own."

"Gabe wasn't my family," was all he offered.

"No. No, you're right, he wasn't. But he certainly affected your family for the first twelve or so years of your life. Not to mention the lasting effect he's clearly had."

Percy pulled away again and walked towards the kitchen. "I don't want to talk about this."

Annabeth tried to keep her eye roll hidden. "Why not?"

Percy grabbed a glass with more force than necessary and started pouring himself a glass of water. "Gabe was a world class jerk and that's all you need to know."

"Percy, I can't help you if you don't talk." Annabeth's frustration started leaking through to her voice. Percy didn't look at her as he walked to the counter and drank from his glass. "If you don't talk to me then what sort of a relationship is this?" Percy set down his glass of water and raised his head to look at her.

His eyes had gone from a storm to a hurricane. The sink behind him turned on without anyone touching it. "So if I don't spill my deep dark secrets, we're done, is that it? Is that what you're threatening? All or nothing and you're prepared to walk out that door?" This wasn't the first time Annabeth had seen Percy get like this, especially after Tartarus. His anger would take over and he would regret everything he said later so she had learned not to take things like this too seriously. After everything they've gone through, it would take way more than a petty fight to break them up.

"No, you idiot." She walked to stand across the counter from him. "I'm here because I love you and I want to help you because I love you and if you decide to tell me to go screw myself I'm still going to be here because I love you whether you talk to me or not. Got it, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stared at Annabeth, seeming to will the anger in him to die down. Eventually he broke his stare and looked down at glass of water in his hands. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Annabeth could see how tense he was, how hard he was trying not to lash out. The sink behind him had turned off again and Annabeth took it as a sign that it was safe to approach. She moved slowly, but didn't say anything as she walked around the counter to stand behind him and slip her arms around him. He stood tense and still, hands on the counter, as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I want you to tell me why, after all these years, he can get you so worked up like this." She took a deep breath. "But it doesn't have to be today. I shouldn't have pressed so hard about this when I know how much-"

"He hit my mom."

He said it so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. For a moment she was tempted to convince herself that she hadn't.

"I don't know for how long," he continued, his voice monotonous and barely above a whisper. "And I don't know how often. I just know he did. She didn't deserve that. She should have had an amazing life and the only reason she was forced to be with that monster was because of me."

Annabeth removed her arms and gently turned Percy to face her. "You're mother didn't deserve that, you're right. And you didn't deserve to live in an apartment with a man that cruel. But I know your mom doesn't regret what she did because she did it to protect you." Annabeth kissed Percy and he returned it, though somewhat hesitantly. "Besides, he got what he deserves." Annabeth looked deep into Percy's eyes when she said, "He can't hurt anyone anymore. He can't hurt you."

After a moment of pause, Percy smashed his mouth to hers. They didn't talk again for quite some time after.

When Percy had confessed about Gabe, Annabeth had felt more murderous than she ever had ever felt towards a human. She was almost angry that he was a stone statue because that meant Annabeth couldn't confront him herself. Briefly she had even tried to track the statue down so she could smash it to dust.

She'd known Percy since he was twelve years old. She'd watched him face monsters, gods, titans, and giants. Yet, it seemed like it was a pathetic human that had left him the most scarred. Barring, perhaps, Tartarus himself.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy had asked.

Annabeth forced a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

If Gabe Ugliano really was still alive, Annabeth would find a way to make him pay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yikes. Okay. I'm sorry I'm late. Work kinda snuck up on me and then I had social obligations such as father's day and this was the soonest I could manage this. This chapter is still kinda short but its super pivotal and was probably the scene in my head that really gave this story the depth that I thought would make it really work as a story. Does that make sense? I don't know I'm tired and I'm just trying to get this chapter up for you guys.**

 **Review Responses!**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Annabeth is literally such a mama bear. Except like that sounds cute when really Annabeth will take a blade and literally stab you with it.**

 **Adrift and Open Sky: The "Why would Sally marry Gabe" plot hole will be slightly addressed at the very end but yeah. His existence is what will make this story work. But yeah this story really developed when I started thinking about what the Gabe and Percy dynamic could have really been like if it wasn't a kids book, and then if he hadn't """"disappeared"""" when Percy was 12 ( Sally Jackson lol my queen)**

 **DatWriterGirlz: :) :) :) Why thank you! Really trying to make it unique and hopefully well written.**

 **Red ace: Time will tell (Although I'm sure Annabeth would LOVE to kill him.)**

 **I'll try to be better with my time management but TBH I'm such a procrastinator I usually start these chapters on Friday and that's if it's a good week and I'm on top of it. A lot of my writing does usually get done Sunday night.**

 **Really hoping this doesn't read top rushed, especially because of how pivotal the scene kind of is in terms of explaining AU!Annabeth. I'll try to do better this Sunday.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Annabeth was no stranger to pain. She'd been tossed off of a cliff, stabbed with a poison knife, and wandered through tartarus with a busted ankle. And those don't even mention all of the dozens and dozens of other injuries she'd endured during quests, training, or random monster attacks.

But, gods, she swore this headache would kill her.

Did ambrosia work as a hangover cure? Would ambrosia kill her now? Did ambrosia even exist in this bizarro world?

Annabeth burrowed deeper into her covers. Her head hurt too much for all of this thinking.

Her phone buzzed and she jumped. It took her a solid five minutes to find it. When she turned it on she had to scramble to turn down her brightness. Gods, everything hurt.

 _Percy: i bet your havin a stellar morning_

 _Annabeth: I hate everything_

 _Percy: what about me_

 _Annabeth: u ok_

 _Percy: was that an incomplete sentence lacking punctuation?_

 _Annabeth: everything hurts_

 _Percy: how can i help?_

 _Percy: i owe you coffee_

 _Percy: should i bring coffee?_

 _Percy: i mean i know you have some becuz u brought me some_

 _Percy: but i can deliver straight to ur bed_

 _Percy: unless your rents wouldnt like that_

 _Annabeth: oh my gods stop texting and bring me coffee_

 _Percy: ill be there in like 20m maybe_

 _Percy: a hard ish on that 20 tho_

 _Annabeth: hurry or I'll die_

* * *

When there was a knock on Annabeth's door, she hoped to every god who might not even exist anymore that it was Percy. Instead it was Annabeth's disgruntled father who walked in.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Annabeth groaned and rolled to face away from her father. "Can we hash this out when my head isn't ringing?"

"You disobeyed my orders."

"You were being unfairly uptight." Even hungover, Annabeth was too stubborn to surrender an argument. She forced herself to sit up and face her father.

Frederick Chase sighed. "All I want is the very best for you, Annabeth. I want you to achieve the very best and you can only do that if you act your very best."

"And what if my best isn't perfect, dad?" Annabeth asked, her voice hoarse and too tired to draw up any real anger. "What then? Because that's clearly what you're hoping for and I'm afraid that that's not the reality."

Frederick opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth's step mom interrupted the conversation with a tap on her father's shoulder. "Sweetie, there's a boy here for Annabeth."

Annabeth knew she should be more excited to see Percy, but her mind couldn't help but fixate on the coffee he better be bringing her.

Frederick let his shoulders and his anger drop. "Welcome him in," he told his wife. To Annabeth he said, "The door remains open, though."

Annabeth responded with a thumbs up and craned her neck so she could see Percy walking behind her father.

"Uh, Mr. Chase," Percy spoke up. He held a thermos and a sandwich bag with some kind of bagel in one hand and outstretched the other towards her father. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm a, uh," he glanced over at Annabeth, but she offered no help, "friend slash project partner of Annabeth's."

Frederick shook his hand and Annabeth couldn't help but feel like her two worlds were colliding. As tense as Frederick's departure was, leaving with a stern reminder to keep the door open, she was pretty sure this classified as a better first meeting than their other first meeting which had involved her being kidnapped.

Annabeth broke the silence that settled after Frederick left the room. "What's in the bag?"

"Homemade egg and cheese bagel." Percy tossed the small bag in her lap. "Not even sure if it's still warm."

Annabeth nearly ripped open the bag in order to shove the food in her face. "I don't even care this is amazing."

Percy smiled and handed the thermos with coffee to her. "Black, right?"

She nodded. "Black and steaming. That's all I need."

"Psychopath," he commented with a chuckle. He still stood next to her bed and shuffled his feet before asking if she felt alright.

"Don't really feel sick which is great," she said, her focus on the food in front of her, "but this headache could murder me faster than celestial bronze."

"Celestial bronze?"

Annabeth glanced up, confused. She hadn't registered what she had said until after Percy spoke up. "Um, it's some super obscure, ultra rare metal that's supposedly super lethal." Well, to demigods, she thought. "Mostly."

"Pretty sure every metal is lethal to a point."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy trying to hide his smile. "My head hurts too much for a pun right now."

"But it was a pretty good one."

"It was lame and you know it."

He waved her off. "Your headache is affecting your sense of humor." Percy dropped his smile and turned to peek through her open door. "Hey, uh," he said, his voice quieter, "is everything alright with your dad? Things seemed pretty tense when I walked in."

Annabeth finished off her sandwich and took another swig of her coffee before responding. "Yeah. We're just experiencing a difference of priorities and...goal setting."

Percy checked through the door again and took another step closer to Annabeth. "Is it anything you wanna talk about?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to tell him that no, she was fine, before remembering that Percy Jackson was the one person she knew she could always open up to. Even in this bizarro world. Their fast friendship was proof of that. "I'm not even sure how to explain it all. Everything this past week or so has just been so...complicated."

Another peek out the door and Percy tentatively lowered himself onto the edge of Annabeth's bed. "If you're willing to try, I'm willing to listen."

"It's just…" Annabeth set her coffee on the bedside table and turned to fully face Percy. "My life kind of got away from me. It's tricky to explain but suddenly a week ago I'm looking at photos of myself like I'm a stranger. I've never thought I'd ever be a party girl. I never thought I'd be the one to get wasted or make out with strangers or skip and half ass my classes. And I didn't understand how I got there. Not before last night." Annabeth ran a hand through her hair, Saying this out loud was harder than she expected. Her chest was starting to hurt and Percy was looking at her with those trusting eyes of his. It was so hard not to crack.

"I've always had a lot of pressure on me. To be the smartest. To be the strongest. The bravest. The...best. Perfect. No flaws, no fears, nothing. A perfect child of-" Annebth caught herself, "...my parents. And I didn't understand how I could just let go of that. And last night I realized I didn't let go of it. I ran from it." Annabeth talked without even thinking. She wasn't even looking at Percy now.

"I didn't have anything else to distract me, to give me an aggressive sort of outlet. I didn't have anything to remind me that I'm not perfect and I don't have to be. And I think because I had no one to fight I just started fighting myself. I guess I was hoping it'd be hard to have high standards for the girl who always cuts class and gets drunk on the weekends." Her eyes refocused and found Percy's. "Is that crazy? Am I crazy?" Percy's eyes were concerned, but when he didn't speak up right away Annabeth started panicking. "I know, I know, I know. I shouldn't be saying this to you. Your problems are so far away from mine and you probably don't even understand what I'm talking about. I bet I sound totally whiny and-"

Percy grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey, hey." He gently turned her head so she was facing him again. "You're right when you say that I don't really understand what you're going through. At least, not on a personal level, I have pretty much the opposite problem." He shook his head. "But you're not being whiny, Annabeth. That sounds like it really sucks and I'm sorry you feel that way."

She couldn't help herself. She threw herself at him, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other around his neck so she could tangle her hand in his hair. "I've missed you, Percy," she muttered.

He gave a low chuckle. "Missed me? Where did I go?"

Annabeth shrugged as she pulled away. "No where. Not really, I guess." Annabeth brushed hair out of Percy's face. "What did you mean when you said you had the opposite problem?"

Percy gave a breathy laugh and pulled away from her to stand. Annabeth had to hold back a sigh. He was still so cagey about things like this. "It's nothing, Annabeth. I shouldn't have said that. This conversation is about you."

"It doesn't have to be." Annabeth stood and walked up to Percy until she was less than an inch away. "I know this has all happened so fast. A week ago you probably barely knew my name and now I'm confessing my deep, dark secrets to you."

She could feel his breaths, could see every twitch of his eyes. "Annabeth, I've always known who you were." He leaned down to kiss her and she wanted to let him so bad but she snuck her pointer finger between their lips.

"Very sweet. But my door is wide open and you're not distracting me from this conversation."

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "It's not that complicated. I'm just not used to having expectations. At least not high expectations. Maybe low expectations. I have plenty those." He stood straight with a smile that didn't quite convey humor. "Will I get expelled in a year? How many classes am I going to fail? Where am I going to work the rest of my life: McDonald's or the pizza joint down the road? Those are the questions, the expectations, that I'm used to. If I achieve anything over bare minimal academic survival then I'm pretty much set. No parental expectations for me." His eyes were trained on the ground.

"What about your mom?"

He shrugged. "She wants and hopes for the best of me but I think she's just learned to hold more realistic expectations." He glanced up briefly. "Annabeth, I saw a letter from Stanford on your kitchen counter. I haven't even applied to any colleges yet. Honestly, just getting through high school is enough of a challenge."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she copied.

"Yeah, well, it makes coasting easier. I don't have all of these high expectations weighing me down."

She took a step closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Percy, just because we have different anchors doesn't mean that we're not both drowning."

His lips twitched. "I always hated the water."

Annabeth let out a loud laugh and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Don't worry, Percy Jackson. I'll teach you how to swim."

He smiled when she kissed him and spoke softly against her lips.

"I already feel like I'm floating."


	13. Chapter 13

**HI yall. I'm on time this week and pretty proud of this chapter. It was fun to write and it bring some ideas that some people have asked about, and some things I've alluded to that no one has commented on so I'm curious to see how you'll react. But. Yeah. I think you'll like it.**

 **Also I'm fighting a 99.5-100 degree temperature rn with a ten hour work day tomorrow that's also the first day of a new session of swim lessons so I have a fellow lifeguard on call to sub my lessons for me but hopefully it doesn't come to that, so Imma go to bed as soon as this gets posted.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Ralph H: So my theory on the Gods thing is that would anyone actually notice? Like would you actually notice the verbal S thrown in? That also partially stems from my annoyance at an episode of Supergirl where one character said "Gods" once and the character she was talking to immediately pegged her as an alien because of it. Maybe I'll have Percy call her on it later. IDK. But that was my thought process if it helps.**

 **Quihi: Thank you! I was really hoping it would stick out as an original idea. The title was supposed to be a play on the "AU" idea since this is literally an alternate universe, but I have it titled as "Alternate" on Gdocs and maybe that wouldve been better. But Im glad you decided to read and are enjoying it.**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Lol. That was kind of a spur of the moment thing that I thought would be cute and funny. I mean, hes not a son of Poseidon so...whose to say he has to like water?**

 **Alicia: Just a spur of the moment thing that I thought would be cute lol. And we're getting into the thick of the plot so hope it keeps you intrigued.**

 **I am a hypocrite: I'm really trying to create a realistic display of Percy and Annabeth. Fanfic writers a lot of time lean too heavily on one trope or the other (damaged and obsessive or overly romantic or whatever) where I think the truth is some odd mixture of them all and I'm really working hard to create authentic Percabeth so I'm glad it's coming across to you guys well.**

 **SO yeah. Like I said. Pretty happy with this chapter. We're about to get into the thick of the plot. Any predictions? :)**

 **REVIEW and READ ON (and wish me health)**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Two hours later and Annabeth and Percy were laying in the grass at Central Park. They had decided that Annabeth's house was a little crowded, especially with the open door policy, and Annabeth's head had eventually stopped throbbing enough for them to step out into the light. Annabeth was laughing, trying to wrestle her phone away from Percy, who was laughing just as hard while scrolling through her social media.

"Is that you and Tyler Brant?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Gods, that's on my social media?"

"Oh, no, I'm scrolling through the pictures you've been tagged in now."

" _Percy!_ " Annabeth threw herself at Percy, landing directly on his chest, and managed to snatch the phone away. "That's no fair. You don't have any social media for me to stalk."

"Never saw the point to twitter, snapchat, or instagram, and I deleted my Facebook ages ago." He looked at Annabeth with total seriousness. "There were too many middle school photos of me. It was that or find someway to burn the entire internet down."

With Annabeth still on Percy's chest, she was able to make a sudden leap for his phone sitting on the other side of him. Percy tried to steal it back but Annabeth managed to roll away and out of reach.

"It's locked, you know."

Annabeth snorted. "Not anymore." She looked at him. "Your birthday? Really? That's the password you go for? Now where's your-ah, there it is. Photos."

Percy made a half hearted attempt for his phone. "Annabeth."

"Oh hush, Percy, I'm hardly seeing any scandalous photos. You barely even have anything to-" Annabeth stopped cold. She's was staring at selfie of Percy, a bad one, actually, that was partially blurry with horrible lighting, but still Annabeth could make out the face of the girl he was smiling next to. "Who's this?"

Percy peaked and Annabeth caught a flash of alarm before he ripped the phone from her hands. "It's no one, Annabeth. An old friend." When he saw that Annabeth wasn't convinced he rolled his eyes as he pocketed his phone. "She was a friend Freshman and Sophomore year but she doesn't even go to school with us anymore. I haven't really talked to her since. Things ended kind of...chaotically."

"Her name," Annabeth eventually managed to stutter out. "What's her name?"

"Rachel Dare."

* * *

Here's what Percy told her.

He and Rachel had been fast friends their freshman year. He was a troublemaker who was quick to earn a target on his back, and she was an outspoken, opinionated artist who tended to drive people away faster than she could keep them. It was an easy pairing. And, no, they never dated.

It took a decent amount of probing and prying, but eventually Annabeth got the story.

Apparently, another thing that drove people away from Rachel was her mental health, as Percy politely put it. Sometimes her art would get dark and she would insist that her drawings were real and she was in danger. She warned Percy that if he told anyone he'd only make it worse.

"What did she draw?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's eyes were dark as he answered. "Monsters."

Rachel had confessed to Percy that she'd seen monsters most of her life. Until high school she was able to convince herself they were just part of her overactive artist's imagination, but things took a turn for the worst the end of freshman year.

"She found me on my way home from school one day with her arm scratched up," Percy said. "But the scariest part was the way she looked when she talked. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't stand still. She made me promise to believe her and then swore she had been attacked by a monster."

"Did you believe her?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed. "I believe there are monsters in this world, but I'm pretty sure they lack horns."

Rachel apparently started taking medication that summer and had improved a lot by the start of the school year. "She started to admit that maybe something was wrong with her, but it was okay. It was just a chemical imbalance in the mind or something. Whatever causes that kind of thing. She seemed happier and more at peace than she did freshman year. I thought she was going to be okay.

"But, like, two weeks before the school year ended, Rachel started acting erratically and some mental health facility tried to take her by force after Rachel refused care." Percy's jaw locked. "Someone told the school about Rachel who told her dad and it just got out of control too fast. Before they could get her, she ran. According to her father, they learned that she had stopped taking her medication for weeks."

"Where did she run to?"

Percy shuffled. "Dunno. But about a week after she disappeared I got a voicemail from her. It was short but she said she was trying to get safe and not to come looking for her. She didn't want to endanger me or something." He said that he hadn't really believed her. He tried to call back but she never picked up. He told her dad, the cops, but it didn't help. "It was like they had already given up on her."

He didn't say more and Annabeth didn't press any further. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts anyways.

She didn't know how she really came to this world. She didn't know if it was real or some psychotic break of her own. Every night she pushed away thoughts of existentialism and tried to simply embrace what was around her. She limited her thoughts to Percy and herself.

But now Annabeth couldn't help but let her mind stray. Was Rachel crazy, or seeing real Greek monsters? Because maybe she hadn't exactly run away. Maybe she was hiding out at a certain camp.

But questions of Rachel brought up questions of everyone else, of the world around her. Was this world one without demigods, or just a world shy of a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon? If demigods existed, did camp? What of all of their quests? What happened to Piper or Thalia or Jason or any of her siblings or friends or questmates? Has Kronos or Gaia ever threatened this world, or are they currently?

What happened to everyone she cared about in her old life?

* * *

Annabeth tried very hard to make a discreet exit from Percy. "Homework. Dad'll kill me if it doesn't get done." She's not sure if he bought it, but he didn't press.

As soon as she was out of eyesight from Percy, she opened up the internet on her phone.

 **GOOGLE** : Piper McLean

She figured with such a high profile dad, Piper was her best shot at finding someone.

What Annabeth found were a bunch of Facebook profiles that weren't for the Piper she wanted. She did, however, manage to find a Buzzfeed article entitled 25 Troubled Kids of 25 Famous Stars. Piper was number 12.

Buzzfeed didn't provide much help. Instead it pretty much told Annabeth what she already knew or could guess. Yes, Piper McLean did exist in this world and she had a rap sheet full of thefts to prove it. After a familiar car theft fiasco, she was placed in the Wilderness School and hasn't been heard from since.

Because she's been sequestered away at a boarding school or because she's no longer there?

Next try.

 **GOOGLE:** Thalia Grace

Not as likely, but her mom had been some old star. In fact, when Thalia's name came up squat she found a couple of articles after searching her mom's name. They were about as helpful as Buzzfeed, one just confirming the birth of the starlet's baby daughter, the other talking about the starlet's down spiral and subsequent disappearance of her daughter.

She tried searching a few other demigods with famous mortal parents but came up similarly empty. By that time it had gotten late and Annabeth decided she should probably do that homework that wasn't actually a total lie.

That night she fell asleep to nightmares of her friends demanding why she abandoned them.

* * *

She woke to a text from Percy.

 _Percy: I'm sorry._

He didn't respond to any of her questions. By the time she got to school she had sent him nine texts. She was debating calling him but wondered if that was too stalkerish. She was staring at her phone so intently she didn't even see Mara until she ran into her.

"Walk much, Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth muttered on reflex before she even lifted her eyes. "Oh, Mara, sorry."

Mara crossed her arms. "Why exactly are you sorry again? For running into me, or ditching me at the party?"

"It's not like we went together."

Mara threw her hands up. "We so went together! It was a single girls squad thing and then you up and screw Percy Jackson."

Annabeth lowered her phone and narrowed her eyes. "First off, not that it's any of your business, but we didn't have sex. Second, the single girls thing was never established. And third, are you pissed I left with a guy or that I left with Percy Jackson?"

Mara took a step forward. "What do you think?"

Annabeth had had enough. She pushed Mara backwards. "I think you've had some dumb vendetta against him since I first laid eyes on him. Considering I don't know the last time you two would have talked, I don't understand how you can hate him so passionately!"

"Of course you don't!" Mara exploded. "Not yet."

 _Not yet._ Annabeth didn't respond, just took a moment to replay Mara's tone of voice, and her facial expressions. That had to be the truth sank in Annabeth's gut like a rock. "Did you and Percy ever have a thing?"

Mara stepped back like Annabeth had pushed her again. "It was Sophomore year. Before you and I were friends." Mara's anger seemed to dissipate mostly. "He's bad news, Annabeth."

"Why? What could you possibly know about him?" Was there something about this Percy that Annabeth didn't know?

"I don't know, Annie." Mara shrugged. "He was going through this thing with his crazy friend-"

"Her name is Rachel."

"I know, Annabeth. Anyway, she was having mental problems or something but he kept trying to defend her and say that she would figure it out. Apparently she started taking meds the summer before Sophomore year and was doing better, but I didn't buy it. She'd been seeing things for such a long time." When Annabeth still didn't seem convinced, Mara brushed some hair from her face with a huff and kept talking. "I don't know, Annabeth. He'd have all of these bruises and cuts he couldn't explain. He would never open up to me. Not to mention there was just...there was something in his eyes, Annabeth, something broken."

Mara paused for Annabeth to speak, and this time shie obliged. "So how'd it all end?"

"Rachel, I guess. I told the school how bad she had gotten."

Annabeth felt instinctive anger rise up in her. "Mara! How could you possibly-"

"I thought he might have been getting hurt because of her, Annabeth! I don't care how better she might have looked, you don't turn around from something like that so fast. I thought that's where the bruises and cuts were coming from and it would explain why he got so cagey when I asked about him. He exploded at me when he learned what I'd done. Annabeth," Mara took a step forward, pleading with her, "he basically shoved me up against the wall. I thought he was going to hurt _me_. He broke up with me then and there and said that I better not ever speak to him again." Mara took another step forward and Annabeth took a matching step back. "Annabeth, the cuts and bruises never went away. Don't you think he could be involved in something?"

Annabeth would have laughed if all the humor hadn't been drained out of her. "Like a gang?"

Mara put her hands palms up. "It would explain everything, wouldn't it?"

Except that Mara didn't know the truth. Didn't know the monster he lived with at home. Annabeth was certain now more than ever.

Annabeth turned and walked away from Mara. "I'm done with this conversation."

Gabe wasn't just hitting Mrs. Jackson.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Annabeth," Mara shouted at her. "Like a friend would!"

He was hitting Percy, too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi yall. We're here. This is it. Not like here/it as in this is the end but like here/it as in this is arguably the climax? Which is gonna really piss you off when I say I might be late to update next Sunday I got plans all of Saturday and Sunday. If I can, I'll TRY to write my chapter early and post it early but I make no promises. I do most of my writing Sat/Sun because I only work til 5 but on weekdays I almost always work til 7:30 or 8, if not 9pm. So I don't know when the next chapter will be released. Sorry fam.**

 **Update: Still sick. Fever went away within a day. It wasn't strep, I got tested. But it's a week later and my cough has only gotten worse so I'm starting to wonder if walking pneumonia? I had it almost two years ago once and this is pretty much how it went. So yikes. I just want to be able to sing and not die at the music festival I'm going to on Tuesday. :(**

 **Also I need this PJO musical album like right now.**

 **Okay enough of me you guys don't care who actually reads these anyways. But I'm pretty sure I got more than usual reviews and that's awesome! Here's my responses:**

 **Guest: Oh my god this made me so happy to read. I don't even know how to properly respond to this because every single compliment you wrote touched my heart. Thank you so, so much. I really wanted this to be something unique and something with, you know, functional grammar and in character representation so thank you!**

 **Alicia: We will delve more into this nonmagical/magical world shortly after this chapter. :) Stay tuned.**

 **AnnaUnicorn: I don't know it was never explicitly stated I don't think but it was kind of obvious wasn't it?**

 **Astarate: Thank you so much!**

 **BookEnthusiast2.0: Same, buddy**

 **I am a hypocrite: Rachel is that character you can love after Percy and Annabeth get together. Lol I hated her while reading Battle of the Labyrinth but after reading Last Olympian it's like we chill Rachel, we chill. lol. And Annabeth will investigate this world she's in shortly after this chapter. I will say it will not be a series. There is no sequel planned. Also I have no idea what "Are you the Question?" means so I suppose the answer is no?**

 **Quihi: The Gabe and Sally question will be somewhat addressed but admittedly yeah that's partially just to make the story work. I couldn't think of any other celebrity mortal parent demigods (Silena mighta been a good one to mention I didn't even think of her) that Annabeth could goodle. Annabeth will be exploring such questions shortly.**

 **DC34: I'm so glad you're hooked! A lot of your questions will be addressed shortly when Annabeth looks into whether demigods exist or not in this world.**

 **Guys these reviews made me so happy and going through them again to respond brought a smile to my face all over again. I know I'm going to get a lot of demands for the next chapter after this one and I'll try my best but it might be late and I can't say when I'll get around to writing and posting it. Sorry guys. This week is gonna be kinda crazy for me.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Annabeth found out why Percy was sorry in history.

He was a no show for their project presentation.

She grew worried when he didn't show up first hour, but figured it wasn't too out of character and Percy had repeatedly promised that he wouldn't miss their presentation no matter what so Annabeth tried to ignore her growing concern and keep faith.

When their teacher saw Annabeth sitting alone without Percy, she pounced. "Ms. Chase, any idea where your partner is?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Have you completed your project?" Annabeth nodded. "Good. Are you able to present without him?"

"Yeah, but...the presentation is half of the grade for this assignment if Percy doesn't present with me he'll fail the project."

"Well, I don't recall receiving a valid excuse from him as to why he's not here. You can either present today without him, Ms. Chase, or take a letter drop and do it tomorrow, hoping he shows up."

Every perfectionist cell in Annabeth's body was screaming at her to just do the damn presentation. She couldn't take a hit to her grades, certainly not with her dad on her ass. She clenched her fists. "I'll take the drop."

Their teacher sighed. "Very well, Annabeth. I hope Percy doesn't disappoint you further tomorrow."

Annabeth wasn't going to give Percy until tomorrow to find out.

After class Annabeth ditched. It felt odd to just walk out of school. Usually when she ditched she was running with a monster at her heals or one in her sight. She tried calling Percy but he wouldn't answer.

"Percy, pick up your damn phone," Annabeth growled into his voicemail. "I know that you were determined to not let me down so I know that there's a reason you weren't here today and I swear to every single god out there that you are going to tell me. Make yourself decent, I'm on my way to your apartment."

It took Annabeth longer than it should have to reach Percy's. The problem was that she went to the wrong apartment building at first. When she realized there was no Jackson listed, or Ugliano for that matter, she remembered that Percy and Sally had moved after Sally sold Gabe's statue. She and Percy had walked past his old building once and he had pointed it out and Annabeth thanked all the gods that she remembered at least roughly where it was. Once she got in the neighborhood it didn't take too long to pick out the building. They didn't have a list of residents but she asked a couple of people she bumped into in the hallway about the Jacksons and she eventually got an answer. 307.

"How do you know the Jacksons?" The old helpful woman warily asked.

"I'm a friend of the son. He was gone today at school and I'm bringing him his school stuff and like an idiot I forgot to ask for his apartment number."

"Couldn't you just call him?"

Annabeth tried for her best 'dumb blonde' smile. "Phone's dead."

Soon Annabeth found herself looking at what she hoped was the right door. She took a deep breath before she knocked. "Percy," she called out. "Percy, it's Annabeth." She knocked again. "Percy, I know-"

The door swung open, but it wasn't Percy standing in the doorway.

It was Gabe.

Annabeth was so stunned she just froze with her fist still raised to knock again.

"Whadda you want?" His voice was gruff and holy Hera Percy wasn't kidding about that smell.

"I-uh...Percy," was all Annabeth could stutter out, slowly lowering her fist.

Gabe looked Annabeth up and down. His slow gaze made Annabeth shutter. He grunted. "Didn't think the boy had it in him."

"Excuse you?"

"Whadda want with him?" Annabeth was very certain that a large portion of the stench rolling off of him was alcohol. His wobbly stance helped confirm her theory.

Annabeth was trying very hard not to leap at him fist raised. "He was gone from school."

"Well, if I've been lookin' at my clock right so are you. See the boy's not that good of an infilence." Annabeth cringed at the saliva he sprayed during his attempt at the word 'influence.' "He a troublemaker. You'd be best to leave."

"He's right, Annabeth." Percy stood about four feet behind Gabe, a fresh and painful looking bruise marring his left eye. "I'm sorry I wasn't at school. Something came up."

Annabeth said it before she could stop herself. "Something that felt awfully lot like a fist I bet."

Percy cringed and Gabe tried to straighten up, but couldn't quite manage. "Wha' did you just say, girl?"

Annabeth met Gabe's angry, unfocused stare. "I think Percy didn't come into class because he didn't want to have to deal with any questions about that bruise on his face." Annabeth turned her icy stare to Percy. "That is why you get into all of those school fights isn't it? To deflect from the marks you get at home? What does it matter if Percy Jackson shows up to school with a few new cuts or bruises? He probably just got them in another one of those fights he gets into. What a troublemaker-"

"Annabeth-" Percy was pleading, but Annabeth was on a roll.

"Although, you're right, that bruise is bad enough that it probably would have caught the attention of others. Especially if you stood center stage like, say, for a presentation." Annabeth turned back to Smelly Gabe. "Gods, must have been helluva fight."

Annabeth's mortal reflexes weren't up to the standard that she was used to so she couldn't deflect or dodge or do anything but take the hit when Gabe's hand whipped around to smack her in the cheek.

"You bite your tongue, girl."

"Annabeth, please just leave."

Annabeth looked Percy in the eyes. Even with all of the messes they've gotten themselves into in their demigod lives, she'd rarely seen him so frightened. One instance came to mind in flashes. Pain. Spiders. A cliff. Darkness. A promise. "Never."

"Listen to the boy. This home is no place for you."

Annabeth's cheek stung, but it only fueled her anger. "His name is Percy Jackson. You could at least bother to say his name."

Another whack to the same cheek. This time even harder. Annabeth crumbled to the ground clutching her cheek and trying to remind herself how many times she had been gravely injured. This was nothing. But gods it stung in more ways than one.

When Annabeth looked up, Gabe's fist was raised again. "I told you to leave this house."

"Get away from her!" Suddenly Percy had launched himself at Gabe's arm. "You're not going to hurt her!"

It didn't seem to take much for Gabe to throw Percy off of his arm. Percy went tumbling to the ground where Gabe was able kick Percy right in the gut. "See, this sorta attitude," another kick, "is why we had our lil chat last night. No respect." Another kick. "Always got an attitude." Gabe reared back for another kick, but it was Annabeth's turn to leap at Gabe. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

To her glee he stumbled away from Percy and started making guttering noises. Good. She hoped he would choke to death.

She let go with a gasp of pain when he slammed her back into the kitchen counter. Percy came running forward to punch Gabe in the jaw. When Percy stepped away, though, he was clutching his stomach.

Gabe wiped the blood from his mouth and stumbled back until he hit a tiny and cluttered desk placed off to the side of their kitchen. "Ungrateful brat," he muttered. "Stupid bitch." Annabeth glanced at Percy as she slowly stood. Without speaking, she knew they were both checking each other for injuries, silently asking are you okay?

They shouldn't have taken their eyes off of Gabe.

Annabeth had heard him shuffling and rustling at the desk but had assumed he was just drunk stumbling. Percy was her concern. How badly were his ribs injured? With her focus on Percy, her first indication of the sudden escalation was the fear in his eyes.

Then she heard the click of a gun's safety. She turned to find it pointed at her.

She'd had a lot of weapons pointed at her, but she'll admit. Guns were uncommon.

"Stupid bitch," Gabe said again. "Nosing into our business, into my house."

Percy winced as he raised his arms. "Gabe. Gabe, calm down. She wasn't trying to do anything."

Gabe whipped the gun so that it now pointed at Percy. "She better be damn good in that bed for all this trouble you've brought us here, boy."

Percy's natural setting was always happy. His eyes lit up like nobody else's and his smile was just so gods damned contagious. She could be in the worst mood and he could make her smile and forget everything. It baffled her how he could be so war torn and yet still manage to be so trusting and so kind.

But when Percy was angry it could be downright terrifying. His summer beach day eyes turned into category five hurricanes. His relaxed stature would become tense, ready to pounce as needed. Percy would run to save his own life, but if someone he loved was in danger he had only fight in him. The exact fight that Annabeth saw in his eyes now as he stared down the barrel of a gun without an ounce of godliness to aid him.

"I don't know about the bed but she's damn good at a lot of things," Percy said, "like knowing how to pick out abusive pieces of shits."

Gabe charged towards Percy with the gun in tow. "What did you say to me, you shit bastard?"

Annabeth took one look at Percy and knew exactly what game he was playing. It was the game he played every day at school. He was purposely picking this fight. Except instead of picking it to distract from the other marks he had on his skin, he was picking it to distract Gabe from Annabeth. This was basically their go-to monster fighting strategy. He was protecting her. Same Percy, different universe.

"I called you an abusive piece of shit," Percy said without hesitating, although his intense focus on the gun betrayed his nerves. "Or were you too drunk to understand me?" A flash and Percy was pistol whipped to the ground. Annabeth was scrambling to find her phone to call the cops but it had fallen out of her pocket somewhere in the scuffle.

Gabe leaned down and put the gun inches from Percy's forehead. "Say one more thing, punk." To his credit, Percy didn't say anything. Instead he spat in Gabe's face.

Gabe roared and stood, grabbing the gun with both hands. "You'll regret that."

Annabeth was tackling him before she even registered that she had moved. She heard metal hit the ground and took half of a moment to be thankful that the gun hadn't gone off. Both she and Gabe tumbled to the ground and she landed with a thud and a grunt. Showing surprising agility, Gabe was quicker to recover and landed a fist on her stomach followed quickly by one to her jaw. Annabeth kicked and flung her arms out blindly but didn't hit anything. Gabe grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her head into the ground. Her ears were starting to ring and she was pretty sure she was bleeding when she started to hear Percy shout in the background. Things started to come in pieces.

Slam. Her head hit the ground again.

Shout. Percy kept screaming at Gabe to let her go.

Hit. Fist to the jaw. She couldn't fight. Gods why couldn't she make herself fight. Her body, this body, didn't know how to react to this situation. She wasn't trained for this.

Pain. Her throat. Oh gods Gabe was choking her. Percy was screaming, shouting, she's not sure she's ever heard him like this. Annabeth fought as best she could but it wasn't enough. She couldn't think, couldn't remember what to do.

Sound. It was like the crack of a whip, the boom of a firework, and the bang of a drum all rolled into one.

Release. Gabe let go of her neck as his body sagged and he fell on top of her. She waited for another strike, but none came. Annabeth realized she had kept her eyes shut the entire time and opened them.

She saw red. At first she thought it might be the concussion she clearly has but as her vision cleared further and her eyes focused she knew it was real. It was blood. How bad was she bleeding?

But when she looked at Percy she knew it wasn't her blood. She would have gasped if her throat didn't hurt so much. She wanted to sob and scream all at once but couldn't do anything but lay there pinned under a dead man staring at the young man she loved with wide, frightened eyes holding a freshly fired gun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay don't worry I'm back. :) Truth, I finished this chapter on tuesday. But I didn't have swim lessons last week so I took advantage of my free time and guess what? I'm now a chapter ahead! You read that correctly, I have chapter 16 written already. Which is great cause I will have at least one more completely booked weekend during the time of this story. So lets call that week off our midseason hiatus and hopefully we shouldn't have anymore breaks.**

 **But I've had a pretty great past two weeks guys so thanks for being patient. Also thanks for reviewing? Your guys's reviews are so sweet? It was really hard for me to wait til today to post but I figured it'd be better in the long run. Also sorry this chapter is kinda short but next one is longer and also chapter 16 is one of those first iconic scenes I had in my head when this story was first being developed so that's pretty neat to finally be able to write it.**

 **Oh yeah. Also, finally got healthy again. Thank all the gods.**

 **Anyhoo, reviews**

 **aussiebornwriter: Low key are you from Australia or is that just your name? Because the idea of other countries reading my shit blows me away. And yes I'm cruel I'm sorry! And yeah that was probably the main climax chapter but fear not there's still plenty to come. And oh my god thank you I want to go into writing so when someone compliments my writing it makes me so happy.**

 **DC34: Finally healthy, thanks. And I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hope this update is worth it.**

 **Alicia: Glad it came off as intense! Here's your more!**

 **AnnaUnicorn: I knoooowwwww. Fun fact, I was reading a fanfic and the author thanked you for some input and a part of me was like "AnnaUnicorn? I know her/him" (shouldn't presume). Idk it kinda made me smile.**

 **DatWriterGirlz: I AM CONTINUING :) And thank you so much I want to go into writing so that means so much!**

 **Quihi: You're not the only one to pick up on that theme of Annabeths mind and body not working together and whats funny is that I didn't think about that a lot while I was writing. I was just so focused on how to write demigod Annabeth minus the demigod part and didn't even realize how heartbreaking that would feel in that situation until you and at least one other reviewer pointed it out so that was pretty cool. I'll explain Gabe the best I can but I;m not gonna lie its mostly for the point of the story. But I'll give it the best explanation I can. Thanks for the compliments! It means so much to me!**

 **leylisfriends2000: Yikes, Sorry pal. I'm back, though? Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **meganmollard: Lol I catch that reference. And thank you very much.**

 **I am a hypocrite: I think a few people picked up on that and what's weird is I didn't totally pick up on how absolutely stressful and heartbreaking that would be for Annabeth, for her body not to comply with her mind. It's so cool that others did. And we should see Sally again before this is over. (Now I'm embarrassed I love DC/any superhero ever shit, although to be fair I just like watch all of their DCTV shows I don't read comics or anything)**

 **Kyliefel: THANKS**

 **Guest: Lol it sensors your swearwords which I have also had to learn but you're review made me smile so much. Like. Oh my gods. I'm a favorite? That's so sweet!**

 **shamadoody: Thank you v much! That'd be a nice plot twist, unfortunately not where I think this story is going. Trying to give this a cohesive story feel with a nice arc. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Oh my gods guys so many reviews. That mighta been a record which is awesome. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. I'm really excited to share 16 with you guys.**

 **Hey if any yall from a country other than America you should let me know because that would BLOW ME AWAY**

 **As always, READ ON and REVIEW**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The next few seconds felt achingly like years. Percy didn't move except for the fact that his entire body was trembling. Annabeth was trying not to scream and sob and vomit and oh gods, she realized suddenly, there was a dead guy on her. _Get moving_ , she told herself. _Crisis mode, start planning_.

But she couldn't think, let alone plan. All she knew is that she wanted this guy off of her. He still smelled of alcohol and something else disgusting, not to mention he reeked of blood. Oh gods there was so much blood. Annabeth let out a sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a sob as she rolled the man off of him. Percy kept the gun trained on him like he still might move.

Annabeth sucked in breaths as best she could but her throat made every inhale a painful challenge. Despite the pain and exhaustion, all Annabeth wanted to do was stand, to move, to get herself out of the blood pooling around her. Her clothes were practically drenched, her arms were slick with it, and her hair felt extra heavy and sticky. She missed the gold dust of a slain monster.

As she rubbed her throat she realized Percy was still holding the gun, still pointing it at Gabe.

"Percy," Annabeth said. Her voice was scratchy and every sound hurt but Percy needed her. "Percy, put the gun down." He wasn't even reacting. "Percy, he's dead." Finally his eyes turned to her. She suddenly remembered all the times Percy had woken up from a nightmare about his encounter with Akhlys. _I was the monster_ , he would tell her, looking almost as stricken as he did now. Normally, Percy kept his fears and insecurities close to his chest, but sometimes after one of the really bad nightmares, Percy would just rip himself open and Annabeth would have to try frantically to stitch him back up.

"Percy, you need to put the gun down, but you need to do it-" The gun fell to the ground with a loud thud and Annabeth winced. "-Gently," she finished. At least it hadn't gone off.

Percy's hands were still in front of him from when he had dropped the gun. "Annabeth. Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean, oh God, I didn't-" Annabeth forced herself to stand as Percy started hyperventilating. Dealing with Percy while he was having a panic attack wasn't new to Annabeth, but she was pretty sure having a panic attack was new to this Percy.

She walked up slowly to Percy while he kept his wide eyes trained on her. He was so afraid, yet trusted her so completely. Strange to think that this Percy had only known her for about a week. "You're okay, Percy."

He shook his head, his eyes darting to Gabe's body. "No… I-I killed him," he managed between gasping breaths. He turned back to Annabeth. "I _killed_ him. I didn't-I didn't have to do that."

 _No, Annabeth. You don't understand I_ tortured _Akhlys. I didn't have to do that._

Slowly, making sure Percy saw her every movement, she put her hands in Percy's and lowered his arms. "It was self defense."

 _You were scared._

"I could've done something different. I could've...I don't know. I don't know, but I didn't have to kill him, oh God." Percy let go of Annabeth and fisted his hair in both hands.

 _I was angry._

Annabeth tried to quell all the panic inside of her. All she wanted was to wash the blood away, and she's sure the sight of her covered in blood wasn't helping Percy, but she couldn't leave him alone.

As if reading her thoughts, Percy looked her up and down. "Oh God, Annabeth, I'm so...a-all the blood...I-I'm so sorry. Oh God." Percy stumbled back until he was half sitting on the armrest of the couch behind him. He grimaced and clutched his abdomen. "It's over for me," Percy said, his eyes far away as he looked at the blood Annabeth had mistakenly left on his hands. "I'm done."

 _How can I be the hero that everyone thinks I am when I've done shit-bad shit-that they couldn't ever even think of? Annabeth, a hero doesn't fucking_ torture _someone!_

Annabeth took a step closer, but didn't try to touch Percy again. He didn't need anymore blood on him. "You're not done, Percy. Sorting this out will be rough but it was self defense. You'll get out of this okay."

 _Being a hero doesn't mean being perfect. It means surviving despite the odds and trying to do the most good you can along the way. And sometimes heroes get fucked up along the way, Percy. That's the big astrix they don't tell us about. But it doesn't mean we're not heroes. It means we're survivors and we make mistakes because being a hero doesn't mean that we're not human._

"I have a record, Annabeth," Percy admitted, his eyes frantic as they met hers again. "I never mean to do anything I swear, but trouble finds me and then the cops do and then it gets put in some file on some computer in some precinct, God I don't know, but, Annabeth- This is it for me. They're going to take one look at my record and I'm done for."

 _Gods, I'm just. I'm so tired, Annabeth. I just can't keep doing this. I can't spend my whole life on call for every single crisis, especially since every crisis plummets my life expectancy. And then every time I'm sent away to save the world I feel like I lose a little bit of me and I'm terrified that there's not much left. I'm terrified of what happens the next time I'm called to action._

"You're a minor, Percy. You're a kid."

"Barely! They can still try me as an adult, Annabeth. I'm done." He paused. "I have to run," he said absentmindedly.

Annabeth grabbed his shoulders without thinking, leaving a stain on both shoulders. "No. No, you're not doing that, Percy. That would make everything worse. Besides your mom-"

Percy grabbed his hair again. "Oh God, mom."

The sound New York City had an almost ever present police siren, but Annabeth was certain she heard one coming closer, and was pretty sure about where it was going. "Let me worry about your mom. You worry about you."

Percy looked back up at her before glancing at the window, clearly hearing the police sirens, too. "They're going to have to interrogate you, too."

"That's fine. We just tell them the truth."

"That I murdered him?"

"That you were afraid. That you have been afraid of this man for years. He attacked us. He was _choking_ me, Percy. I could have died. You were afraid, there was a gun-a gun that _Gabe_ brought out-and you did what you could in that moment. It wasn't your fault."

 _Percy, we're all broken. I've screamed too many times in my sleep to deny that. And I know what it feels like to lose yourself. When you were gone you don't know how I acted. Even I don't know what I would have done if-_

 _The point is, heroes are wrecks. That's what you don't hear about in the stories. Everyone wants the heroics but no one wants to mention the PTSD, the struggles, the regrets, the agony. Yes, we lose a bit of ourselves, Percy. We have wounds inside of us forming scar tissue that we pretend is armor so we don't feel like we're weak. We get tired of being hurt so we attack first. We learn to hate being afraid so we become angry. You were just scared and in pain and maybe a part of you just wanted to inflict pain for once. To get vengeance. I'm not saying that's okay, Percy, I'm just saying that it's understandable. And we may be half god, but we are far more human and humans make mistakes. Gods know that the gods do, too. And I am so sorry about the pain you are in, Percy, but you can't let this destroy you. If for no other reason than that it would destroy me, too._

The police were outside his building.

"Percy. Percy, look at me. Percy!" His eyes snapped away from the window and returned to her. "Percy listen to me." Finally, Annabeth couldn't keep the tears away. Every muscle ached, her head was ringing, and she was pretty sure it'd be less painful to just rip her throat out of her neck. On top of all of that… "This is all my fault," she admitted. "I'm so sorry. None of this would be happening to you if it weren't for me, I'm so sorry, Percy."

Percy squinted his eyes and shook his head. "Annabeth, what are you-?"

They could hear the police now. "Percy, just tell the truth. I'll fix this, I promise."

" _Freeze! Put your hands up!_ "


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm not gonna lie I'm super fucking tired I copied this document with a toothbrush in my mouth. I went to a concert last night, had a long ass day of work today, and have a music festival tomorrow so please don't hate me for not replying to reviews.**

 **But yeah. This chapter is one of those staple scenes that were in my head when I was forming this story. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Next weeks chapter will probably be posted on Monday instead of Sunday.**

 **Everyone who said they were from another country than America BLEW MY MIND if you havent told me please tell me in a review.**

 **Speaking of which. Please do that! I'll respond next time I swear. Anyhoo, bed time for me.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Annabeth was getting very tired of saying the same things over and over again.

It didn't take long for the cops to pick up on Percy and Annabeth's injuries, so instead of being taken straight to the precinct, they were taken to the hospital on the ambulance. Percy stayed relatively quiet and wide eyed the entire time, but Annabeth tried to keep herself focused.

"His mom...Sally Jackson, she needs to be contacted."

"Don't talk," the medic warned. "You have severe bruising around your throat."

"I figured after the whole strangulation thing."

"Ms. Chase."

"Sorry."

Percy and Annabeth were separated at the hospital, which was painful, but expected. Annabeth, and presumably Percy, was kept under police watch while they were checked out. They also helped Annabeth wash up and someone brought her some clothes from the lost and found that weren't covered in blood. She nearly sobbed from relief.

Eventually, the doctor gave her the rundown. She had severe bruising around her neck, swelling in her throat, a more than mild concussion, and more bruises scattered around her body, especially concentrated on her back and jaw. Once it was determined she wasn't in any real danger, the cops swooped in, ignoring the doctor's concerns about her voice and throat.

"It was self defense," Annabeth kept saying.

The cop, Officer Jacobson, sighed after hearing Annabeth tell her story, apparently unsatisfactorily, for the third time. "Ms. Chase, are you aware of Mr. Jackson's record?"

Annabeth shifted. "I know he has one. I don't know the details. But he's a good kid, I swear. He's just...had a bad run."

"He has several battery charges."

Annabeth looked up, wishing there was a god that could help her. She didn't know how Percy got his record or his charges, but she knew there was more to the story than the cop could read on a file. "I don't know the details of his life. I just know that Gabe Ugliano has been abusing him for a long time now."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said, her voice cracking for more than one reason. "Have you contacted Sally Jackson? She needs to be notified and she'll know more-"

"She's also being interrogated."

"And when you hear what she says you'll know. This wasn't Percy's fault, please just let me see him." This was her third time asking.

Officer Jacobson sighed again, for the fourth time, before exiting the room. Annabeth fidgeted as she sat. She knew an officer was outside her door so she couldn't leave, not unless Athena decided to magically gift her a baseball cap of invisibility again. Fortunately, Jacobson returned in less than ten minutes.

He nudged his head towards the door. "C'mon."

"Thank you," Annabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jacobson led her through the labyrinth of hospital hallways until they stopped at another room with a cop stationed outside. He opened the door. "Don't get too cozy. We'll be back when we finish interrogating the mother."

With that remark mostly ignored, Annabeth stepped into the room.

Percy gave a loose wave with the hand that was cuffed to the bed. "Hey."

"Hey?" Annabeth asked as Jacobson closed the door behind her. "That's what you have to say right now?"

Percy frowned and his eyebrows did the cute wrinkly thing. "You're voice sounds even worse."

"Yeah this talking isn't helping but that's not going to stop me." Annabeth pulled the chair up close to his bed and held the cuffed hand. "How are you?"

"Bruising. Mild concussion. Some, uh, cracked ribs."

Annabeth rubbed her thumb over his knuckled. "That's actually not what I meant."

Percy nodded. "I know."

Deja vu hit Annabeth like a truck.

 _I'm just tired, Annabeth._

 _Well, it is, like, one thirty in the morning._

 _That's not what I meant._

 _I know._

Annabeth wanted to sob all over again. Gods that had been less than a week and a half ago. And now everything was a mess. Annabeth wasn't even sure if Percy was better off anymore. Jacobson didn't seem eager at all to be lenient on Percy and if Percy did already have battery charges...and if he is only less than a year away from being a legal adult...there's a possibility that this doesn't end well.

"I'm so sorry, Percy," Annabeth whispered, tears in her eyes.

It was Percy's turn to caress his thumb over Annabeth's knuckles. "Not your fault. It was all Gabe's."

Annabeth looked at Percy and knew he was trying to be as reassuring as possible, but she also knew that he tended to get that way when he thought the worst of himself. She was about to attempt a reassuring statement of her own when something caught her eye.

The tiny scar on his scalp.

Her Percy had that one, too.

She remembered when she first noticed it. It was during one of their more heavier make out sessions post Giant war. Annabeth had been on top of him, straddling him, when she came up for air and to stare into those wide, trusting green eyes of his. When Percy looked at her like that, she could feel every ounce of how much he loved her. With one of her hands fisted into his hair, just enough hair had been moved to show just the tiniest scar.

It had become a game of theirs as they started becoming more comfortable with removing clothing, so Annabeth had smiled a bit when she asked, "Where's this one from?"

"Dunno," Percy muttered, leaning up to kiss her again. Annabeth only let him distract her for a moment before pushing him away.

Annabeth tilted her head. "You've been able to name when, where, why, which is usually you being stupid, and how you got all of your other scars."

"Annabeth, do you know how many monsters attack me? I can't remember where every single scar came from. Now," Percy said, his expression deadpanned, "were you planning on having a conversation right now or…?"

Annabeth had dropped the question and it hadn't come up again.

Annabeth wasn't going to drop the question now. "Where's the scar on your scalp from?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's an old injury, don't worry. If anything," he said with a grimace, "it's these pain-in-the-ass broken ribs that should be the concern."

Decent deflection, but Annabeth wasn't falling for it. "When did you get it?"

"I fell down when I was a kid, Annabeth, sheesh, it's fine." He grabbed her hand like he was trying to be reassuring, but she saw the tension start to build in his eyes like an oncoming storm.

"Fell onto what?"

For a moment, Annabeth saw the storm take shape in her eyes, but it left as quick as it came and Percy sighed. He closed his eyes a minute before answering, sounding absolutely exhausted. "A coffee table. It was Gabe. He got drunk, I got snippy, then he got angry, and I got...coffee tabled."

Annabeth tried as best she could to keep a straight face. "How old were you?"

Percy looked at the ceiling and squinted his eyes in thought. "God...it was the summer cause I was home and I went to a lot of boarding schools when I was younger." He turned back to Annabeth. "It had to have been the summer before Yancy Academy."

"Yancy…" Annabeth repeated, her heart in her stomach. She knew that name sounded familiar. "So that was the summer before…?"

"Sixth grade. Summer before sixth grade."

Before he knew he was a demigod. Before his life veered down a very different path. Percy had admitted with extreme reluctance that Gabe used to hit his mom. He had never mentioned anything about himself.

As if sensing her distress, Percy said, "It's okay, Annabeth." Percy chuckled but it was tired and humorless. "It's never going to happen again."

"I want to tell you a story," Annabeth said suddenly. "It's one that my dad used to tell me when I was little," she lied. "It's a story about two amazing heroes who get thrown into, well, a lot of shit to be honest." Percy narrowed his eyes in confusion, but didn't stop her. "It's about this twelve year old girl...Annie."

"Like, as in Annabeth?"

"My dad told me this story as a kid, of course he put me in it. _Anyways_ , she went to this summer camp for very special kids. Special because they were children of Greek gods."

"Like Zeus and Hades and shit?"

"And Poseidon," Annabeth said with the tiniest smile. "The three most powerful gods. But this girl was a daughter of Athena, one who wanted nothing more than to prove herself, but was told she wouldn't be able to until someone special came along. And this someone special turned out to be a son of Poseidon named Perseus. Coincidence, I promise you," Annabeth said when Percy raised an eyebrow.

After that she couldn't stop talking. She told him their every adventure. How they returned the lightning bolt. How they saved their friend and camp. How Perseus had to rescue Annie from holding the sky. "But don't you dare think this makes her some damsel in distress." Then came the adventure in the labyrinth, and finally the Battle of Manhattan. She tried to stay balanced in her retelling, making sure to mention the good, like their flowering relationship and how an average day of camp went, along with the bad, which was, like, pretty much most everything else.

And she didn't stop there. "And even after the Great Prophecy was completed, the two great heroes were far from done. It took four months before they were thrown into the next prophecy, which would eventually be called the Prophecy of the Seven. This one separating the two demigods for eight months."

Percy didn't interrupt much, which helped. He had more sarcastic comments in the beginning until he seemed to pick up on how seriously Annabeth was taking this. After that he stayed silent, letting her tell her story to its full conclusion. She only really got tripped up when talking about Tartarus.

Not a single person in their life had the full story about Tartarus. Some had pieces. Most had nothing. Percy and Annabeth hated to talk about it and most people knew better than to press. They figured they had each other, and Nico, if needed, to talk to so they didn't need anyone else. So for the first time ever, Annabeth had to force herself to go into detail. Percy needed to know everything. The best bits and the absolute worst bits if he was going to decide.

"And that's pretty much all of it. Perseus and Annie were basically inseparable, except when they went to different schools, but they lived together with Perseus's mom and made plans to attend Camp Jupiter U after high school. So things were kind of okay, but they still struggled with everything. They had PTSD that they couldn't really explain to any mortal. Or even most demigods, for that matter. They were... pretty fucked up, but sometimes on the good days it looked like maybe they could have a life. Maybe they would beat the odds and survive."

Percy waited for Annabeth to continue, and when she didn't he finally spoke up. "Did they? Live happily ever after or whatever?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. My dad never said. I guess their survival is pretty up in the air even without being thrown onto another world saving journey."

"Jesus Christ, Annabeth, your dad told you these stories when you were a kid?"

Annabeth nodded and smiled through her tears. "Yeah. Yeah he did and it kind of sucked but the reason I told you this insane story is because I want to know which story you would choose."

Percy shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I mean, if you could choose whether you were, well, you, or this greek hero who did amazing things and paid more than his share," she asked, making a point to meet his eyes, "which would you choose?"

Percy's eyebrows knit in thought and Annabeth was pretty sure she was holding her breath.

Suddenly the door behind Annabeth opened and Jacobson walked in. "Ms. Chase, your parents are here to collect you."

Annabeth shook her head. "No. No I need one more minute, please."

"Ms. Chase, you're not currently being charged, although you're being ordered not to leave the city, but Mr. Jackson is under arrest." Sigh number five. "I've allotted you as much time as I could."

Annabeth looked at Percy desperately. "Which would you choose?"

Jacobson put his hand on Annabeth's arm. "Ms. Chase, you need to leave this room immediately."

Annabeth ignored him. "Percy," she said. Percy, for his part, looked like he was trying very hard not to panic. "Percy, which life?" Jacobson hauled Annabeth to her feet and started dragging her towards the door. " _Percy!_ " Annabeth called out one last time.

Right before she was dragged out the door, Annabeth heard Percy mutter, "It'd be nice to be a hero instead for once."

That was all Annabeth needed. Her knees collapsed under her and all fight left her. Jacobson easily steered her through the hallways.

This was all her fault. She ruined his life. Gods knew, or maybe not, what would happen to him now and it was all, completely, one hundred percent her fault. Just like tartarus. Why couldn't she stop putting the boy she loved in so much pain?

But she would fix this. She didn't know how, she didn't even know how she got here in the first place. She didn't even know if there were gods or magic to help her but everything be damned she would fix this.

Through the near unbearable pain in her throat from talking so much, Annabeth whispered, "I'm so sorry, Percy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Imma be straight guys. I'm in a bad mood, it's been a long day, but I really, really wanted to post this cause I promised.**

 **But imma pull the "im not responding to reviews" again card. I'm so sorry.**

 **I forgot last time to mention the disclaimer that I do not have the BEST grasp of the minutiae of the American justice system so like I could be wrong. I'm doing my best.**

 **You're guys' reviews are amazing though. All you non Americans continue to amaze me.**

 **Please brighten my mood with reviews. I think the "cliffhanger" will move the story in a direction yall will like. :) Good things to come fam.**

 **Keep reading and keep reviewing.**

 **READ ON.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Someone called her name. Annabeth expected her parents, but instead was suddenly engulfed in a pair of arms so much more familiar to her. Annabeth let out a reflexive sigh of relief. "Mrs. Jackson."

Sally pulled away and wiped her eyes. "How's-how's Percy? They say he's hurt. S-Something about his ribs a-and a concussion?"

Annabeth nodded and gave a quick recap of his injuries. "He'll be fine soon enough, though," she tried to reassure.

Sally nodded and seemed to sink into the hallway chair nearest them. She covered her mouth and Annabeth could just barely hear her whisper, "My poor baby."

And Annabeth couldn't help herself. "Why? Why did you marry him?" In the world of demigods, Annabeth at least understood why. Sally used Gabe's pungent smell to mask Percy's demigod scent to protect him. Sally took the beatings to protect him, to keep him closer to her longer. But this Percy wasn't a demigod.

Sally's shoulders sagged as she looked up at Annabeth. "Annabeth, you have to understand...I had no one. My parents were dead. I had no other family. And Percy's father…" She sighed. "He wasn't prepared for a baby. As soon as he knew...well, that was the last I saw of him. Percy's stepfather...Gabe," she seemed to have to force herself to say the name, "He was just there. That was his only qualification but it was better than everyone else in my life. I-I didn't think I could raise Peercy by myself. I thought-I was sure I'd do something or I wouldn't be enough and I didn't make much money to fend for both of us and I swear he didn't start out as such a bad man and by the time I knew… I guess Gabe had become the devil I knew and leaving him and being alone… that had become the devil I didn't." Sally collapsed into her hands, seeming as if her story had drained her. "My baby. My poor baby. I just wanted him to have a father. It's all my fault."

Annabeth tried to think of something, anything, to console the woman in front of her, but before she could come up with anything acceptable her name was shouted again. This time it came from her own father. Suddenly Annabeth was swept up in arms much gruffer.

"Annabeth, what in God's name happened?" He pulled back to study her at arm's length. "Good God, Annabeth, your throat."

Annabeth saw Sally Jackson rise. "Mr. Chase-" But she didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say.

" _You_! Your husband did this to my daughter!"

Sally sloppily wiped under her nose and seemed to be putting in a lot of effort to keep tears from falling. "I am so sorry about your daughter. I never meant to cause any harm."

"Well a lot of good that did!"

Annabeth tugged on her father's arm. "Dad. Dad, it's not her fault. It was Gabe."

Her father turned back to look at her. "She brought him into her life, into _your_ life. You could have _died_ , Annabeth."

Annabeth rubbed her neck and knew that as furious as her father was, it was really just a mask to hide his fear. He was right, Annabeth could have died. The horrible throbbing in her throat is proof of that.

But Annabeth also knew Sally Jackson, and it clicked in this moment that this Sally Jackson wasn't really much different than the one she knew. Even though Percy didn't need Gabe's scent to hide his demigod smell, Sally still married Gabe out of a form of protection and fear for Percy. Annabeth had no idea what it was like to be a single mother, but she knew what it felt like to be alone. She even knew what it was like to rely on someone who turned out to be so unexpectedly cruel, and how hard it was nevertheless to let them go. Sally was hoping Gabe could be the father she couldn't give Percy, the source of revenue she couldn't generate alone, another guiding hand to raise him into adulthood. She had been wrong, undeniably so, but she had made her decision out of love and had likely stayed with him because of some naive, hopeful idea that maybe Gabe would get better, or that maybe having Gabe was better than no one at all.

Annabeth shook her head, and even that motion hurt. "But I didn't dad. I'm fine. It's Percy-"

At his name, her father grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away. Mrs. Jackson tried to call out to her father, begging him to let her explain, but Mr. Chase ignored all of it. Mrs. Chase simply gave Mrs. Jackson an awkward smile before following after her husband

"You are never to see that boy again."

Annabeth ripped her arm out of his grasp. She was getting sick of being dragged around. "You don't get to say that to me."

Mr. Chase seemed utterly exasperated when he said, "Annabeth, be reasonable."

But Annabeth was far from reasonable when it came to Percy Jackson, a fact that her father from her demigod life had to come to terms with as well.

When Percy disappeared, Annabeth hadn't wanted to do anything but search for her missing boyfriend. She rarely showered, she barely ate, and sleep was often unplanned and left her dozing at her desk more often than her bed. For months she refused to return to school. Her father called her almost daily, pleading with her. It was February when he made the mistake.

"Annabeth, please, I know you care about Percy, and I am grateful for what he's done for you in the past, but you can't let your crush on him own your life."

Annabeth had held her phone to her ears and would have interrupted in outrage if she hadn't simply been so shocked. "What…" Annabeth shook her head, "What did you just say?"

"Annabeth…" Her father sighed. "He's just a boy."

Annabeth hung up right then. She didn't speak to him for two more weeks. She only answered him eventually because it had been his eighth time calling that day. "I don't want to hear it, dad," she said absent mindedly while looking at Leo's next set of plans for the Argo II. "I'm not coming home, so you can quit calling me."

"Annabeth, please. I know how important Percy is to you-"

" _Do you?_ " Annabeth snapped. Everyone in the tent outside of the Argo II's framework stared at her and she was forced to make as discreet of an exit as possible. "Do you, dad?" She asked in a furious whisper.

"Annabeth-"

"Because I swear to Aphrodite and Poseidon and Athena and every single god who gives a single ever loving _shit_ that how I feel about Percy isn't some dumb ass school girl crush. This is life or death, dad. _My_ life or death."

"Annabeth, sweetheart, that's-that's not healthy."

She knew it wasn't. She hated herself for falling apart because of a boy. It was just another factor in her constant down spiral, but she couldn't stop herself. She woke up screaming sometimes because she'd dream of Percy dying because she wasn't there to save him, guide him, remind him of who he is. Percy dying...she couldn't stand the thought.

And it wasn't _just_ because they were dating now. Sure, things were a bit heightened. She missed things that she couldn't even let herself dream of before, like the softness of his hair, the slight salt taste to his lips, and the way he would break away from a kiss to whisper her name. Those things, they were new. But dating or not Percy wasn't just a boy, he was _Percy_. The dumbass Seaweed Brain who held up the sky for her, understood the darkest parts of her, who anchored himself to this world through her. The same Percy Jackson who would die for her, who turned down immortality so that he could have a mortal life with her. _That_ Percy Jackson.

And gods, demigod or not, she couldn't live without him.

So Annabeth looked back up at her father and shook her head. "No. No I won't be."

"Annabeth-"

She took another step away from her father. "No. No I know I'm young and you want so desperately to tell me that I'm too young to understand but dad I _promise_ you that I'm not the one who doesn't understand."

"Annabeth-" He repeated, his voice more stern.

"Just let me stay here. Please. Go home. Just...just let me stay. Let me help Mrs. Jackson and figure out what's going on with Percy. I'm involved in this whether you like it or not."

Mrs. Chase finally stepped forward. "Honey," she said, placing a gentle hand on her husband, "maybe it is best if we all have some time to cool down."

Frederick Chase stared at his wife until his shoulders suddenly dropped. He turned back to his daughter. "You'll text us every hour."

Annabeth nodded emphatically. "Yes. Yes of course."

"You will not leave this hospital."

"Yes," Annabeth said, less enthusiastically.

"We will come pick you up later."

"Sure, dad, whatever, it's fine. I'm fine."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is nuts. Annabeth, please come home with us."

"So we can stare at each other and fight because I want to be here? With you having to stay up to keep me from sneaking out. Dad, I'm fine. I have my cell and I can do some of my homework online."

He nodded, seeming far too comforted by that. "Alright. If you need me to bring any school supplies, you'll let me know?"

Annabeth kept herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes, dad, of course."

He nodded again. After a pause he pulled his daughter in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. When I got the call I was worried…" He held her at arm's length again. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, dad. Really."

Frederick Chase stepped back, seeming asuaged for right now. Mrs. Chase laid a reassuring hand on Annabeth's arm. "It'll be okay," she said.

Annabeth found herself become unexpectedly emotional at that statement. She was still unclear as to what her relationship with this woman was in this world, but in her old life her relationship with her stepmom was tenuous at best. Yet, Mrs. Chase seemed to have a much better grasp of the situation emotionally. "Thanks," Annabeth said, hoping that the crack in her voice was just from the swelling in her throat.

After another awkward goodbye and a promise to stay put and constantly text, Mr. and Mrs. Chase left.

Annabeth wanted more than anything to go cry with Mrs. Jackson, a scene she was quite familiar with during Percy's disappearance, but Annabeth had much more important matters to take care of.

This was her fault. She had to fix this. And there's only only place on earth that could help her.

That is, gods willing, if it still existed.

She hoped this Annabeth had enough money in her bank account for an Uber to Long Island.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I'm back, in a better mood, and posting at a reasonable time for once in my fucking life. It's been cold this week so we keep closing early at my pool, including today. So yay for less work, boo for less money.**

 **I think you guys will really like this chapter. I will listen to possible, ah, cameos but I won't make promises. The story still has to go in the direction it's gonna go in at a reasonable pace. But I think we got some good shit coming.**

 **But guys. I do believe we're at the tail end of this story. We still got a few more chapters (I don't have a definitive number) but like...home stretch fam. :(**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **I am a hypocrite: Haha fair. Gotta keep people intrigued! I hope you really enjoy this chapter and what's to come!**

 **Ralph: No joke I was gonna PM you cause I really appreciated what you said but you a guest. First off, I recently actually discovered Proximity Theory and holy shit it's amazing I agree. So it's so sweet you compare me to that and Riordan himself! Thank you! Also, I really appreciate the comments about work. I do try to enjoy it, it's just harder this year, but I try to hold on to the good moments with the coworkers I do love working with. Luckily, this is my last week at full time hours because it's our last week of lessons and then my hours plummet for a week and a half and then I'm done! And, unlike Percy, I will NOT be back next summer! So yay! And boy do I relate to burning myself out. That's why I don't really do much outside of work (and my occasional music festival). But yeah. This message was so sweet. Thank you!**

 **The Sixth Day of Division: Trying to find the balance of how emotionally stable Annabeth should be lol. Hopefully you should see some more grit Annabeth in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Oh shit man she might be ;) Will keep it up!**

 **Alicia: Ah yes, you know, always nice to take a vacation to Long Island when stressed. Man I'm realizing how mean it woulda been to write that and NOT send her to Camp lol but nah she's going fam.**

 **Kyliefel: OFF TO CAMP WE GO! Here's the chapter!**

 **Guest: aw! That's so nice. And yes, I totally understand which was one of my motivations to write this. I defs wouldn't say I'm better than Rick Riordan but I at least have an understanding of the characters I would think and a better than decent grasp on grammar so yay for that! Some lack both of those. Like you read one sentence and just go NOPE.**

 **DC34: I try cause I like to kind of have a back and forth but it takes some time and sometimes I'm bad at leaving myself time to do them lol.**

 **Guys I just have one more week of working full time then my hours plummet and then I'm done I'm so ready. And then I'll have more writing time (until swim starts in October yikes, but this story should be over by then.) So yeah. All of these reviews really helped brighten my mood guys thank you!**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Apparently this Annabeth's only job was to study and she lived off of meager parental handouts and maybe the occasional babysitting job. The uber to Long Island completely drained her account. In fact, when she hopped into the car, her driver just looked at her through the rearview mirror and said, "Long Island. Seriously?" She just told him to step on it.

But, gods, it took forever. Annabeth had never felt so anxious in her life.

She didn't even say anything to the driver as she jumped out of the car upon arriving at an all too familiar, yet entirely foreign, strawberry farm. Above everything else, above her old house in Virginia, her house in California, even the Jackson residence, Camp Half-Blood was her home. She'd lived there since she ran away from home. It had accepted her, flaws and all, and gave her a purpose, a place of safety. Not only those, but it gave her friends, family. It gave her Thalia and Grover and, gods above, Percy. They shared their first real kiss there.

So she hated the way she felt like an intruder as she walked up Half-Blood Hill.

She was still coming to terms with the idea that the mist worked on _her_. She was used to seeing the cabins, the woods, the Big House in the distance as she walked up the hill. Now she saw only strawberries and a dilapidated farm house.

Doubts started to spin in her head. _It's not here,_ she thought. _It's not real. This farm...this farm is real. I'm going insane. Camp probably never existed. This farm is real. There are only strawberries._

 _I need to leave._

 _This is only a farm. I should go._

 _Leave._

 _There are only strawberries here._

 _Leave._

 _There's nothing of importance here._

 _Leave_

Annabeth grunted out loud and pulled at her hair. She was so close to turning around and walking away, _so close_. The doubts were choking her, she wanted to scream and cry, but she knew better. This was the mist at work, turning away mortals who wandered too close. It was trying to turn her away from her home.

Before she could convince herself not to, Annabeth started running towards Thalia's tree. She ran and ran and gasped for air so loudly she couldn't hear her doubts. She ran until she couldn't.

Because something was stopping her.

Almost like there was an invisible border.

Annabeth nearly sobbed and she didn't know if it was from relief or the idea that her one true home had finally kicked her out.

She pounded at the wall she couldn't see. "Please," she pleaded, her voice cracking from tears and bruising. "Please, my name is Annabeth Chase. My name is Annabeth Chase and I need help." She looked to the skies, because if Camp was real then so were the gods which meant that someone was to blame and someone could be helping her right now.

But she also knew that the gods being real made no difference. They barely cared about their children.

What was a mere mortal to them?

Annabeth pounded again. " _Please!_ I know what this place is. Camp Half-blood. It's a home for demigods, I know that. I can't-it's hard to explain but please something went wrong. My name is Annabeth Chase and you need to let me in. I need your help. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, he-he needs your help, too. He got caught up in my mess and- _please_. Please just let me in." Practically sobbing, Annabeth sank to her knees.

"This place," she said, barely above a whisper, "this place was my home." She leaned forward and felt the brush of pine against her cheek.

This tree...was it Thalia's tree here? Did she still sacrifice herself? Was she ever healed? It's been so long since she's seen Thalia. She had come to see Annabeth shortly after Annabeth had returned from Greece, but Thalia hadn't been able to stay long. Less than a day.

"That sucks," Thalia had said, not even looking at her, after Annabeth had finished her story. She glossed over most details, her summary of Tartarus was extremely abridged, but the suckiness of the entire situation was as visible as Apollo's chariot on a cloudless day. "Honestly, I don't think I'll come anywhere near that shittiness, even with my immortality, so, congrats, you and Percy eternally win that game."

Despite the tears still in her eyes, Annabeth heard herself chuckle. "I knew there was a silver lining somewhere." What Annabeth really liked about Thalia was that she didn't apologize for no reason. She didn't look at Annabeth like a victim. To Thalia, Annabeth was now stronger, not weaker.

Thalia leaned back on her arms where they were sitting in a grassy spot at Camp. "Doesn't mean recovery won't be a bitch." Thalia glanced at Annabeth and gently nudged her with her shoulder. "But that doesn't matter because you, Annabeth Chase, new scars and all, are now officially the toughest person I know. Well," Thalia said, considering, "you already were but like, _whew_ , no one stands a chance now." Thalia fully turned her head to look at Annabeth now. "So that means, the worse shit gets, the more you fight back. One hundred percent, without fail. So dealing with all of this…" Thalia vaguely waved her hand in the air, "I-went-through-some-tough-ass-shit-and-it-fucked-me-up whatever crap-"

"-PTSD," Annabeth interrupted, her voice a bit sour. Not at Thalia, she honestly didn't mind that Thalia didn't use the term. In fact, she kind of appreciated it. That word, acronym, whatever, was thrown around her so often it had become an identifier of hers. She and Percy were the ones with PTSD. The ones who were fucked up. The ones who went to hell and back and now had special permission to sleep in the same cabin so they didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming so loud they woke up other cabins. Thalia knew about PTSD. But she also knew about Annabeth.

So _I-went-through-some-tough-ass-shit-and-it-fucked-me-up whatever crap_? Yeah, that about summed it up.

 _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ could kiss Annabeth's ass.

"Whatever," Thalia repeated. "It better watch out. Cause when things get tough, you get tougher."

 _When things get tough, you get tougher._

Annabeth gently brushed the pine branch from her face and sloppily wiped her tears. "My name is Annabeth Chase and you will let me in," she said, her voice losing its pleading edge. She stood. "And if you won't let me in as a friend, as someone you want to help, then you will let me in as an enemy with a sword pointed to my throat because _I need to speak to Chiron_." Her voice started to grow more and more frantic, words started to chase each other out of her mouth. "I know this camp. I know things about this Camp he probably doesn't want a mortal to know. And if me knowing that this place is actually a safe haven for children of Greek gods, then let me make it more personal. Thalia Grace. Grover Underwood. Clarisse La Rue. Piper McLean. Leo Valdez. Charlie Beckendorf. Silena Beauregard. Katie Gardner. Connor and Travis Stoll. Nico Di Angelo. Will Solace. Malcolm Pace. I could continue!" She shouted, trying to sound commanding with undetermined success since her voice cracked at the end. "I could list every name, every cabin, every detail of this camp. Things Chiron might not even want the other campers to know about."

That's when Annabeth got an idea.

"In fact…" she said, thinking, calculating. She returned her gaze to eye level with the invisible barrier. "I know by now that there's gotta be people standing mere feet away from me, listening to my ravings. Maybe some of the people I just listed. And I know you're discussing what to do about me. How much damage can I really do? Well tell Chiron this.

I know about our _friends_ in California. I know about the other guys in purple and what happened to Thalia's brother. I know the biggest thing Chiron never wanted anyone at camp to learn about and I swear to every single god out there that I will start talking, so, Chiron, you have five minutes to let me in. Five minutes exactly. After that? I tell your biggest secret."

Annabeth sat down and waited.

It was a risk. She didn't know what was happening at this Camp Half-Blood. Maybe they already knew about the Romans, but it sure seemed to Annabeth like that secret wasn't coming out until someone forced it to. So Annabeth hoped her bluff worked and she waited.

It took four minutes and thirty-two seconds by Annabeth's count.

The voice started faint but grew louder as the border in front of her faded, like she was blinking something out of her eyes. "-permission to enter this camp."

Before Annabeth could register the people in front of her, she felt the scrape of metal against her throat. Annabeth kept blinking, urging her eyes to focus faster. Right as she was able to actually focus her eyes on the crowd in front of her, the large character holding the blade to her neck spoke, her voice gruff and familiar. "What was that you said about entering our camp with a sword to your throat?"

"Clarisse," Annabeth gasped. "Thanks the gods."

Clarisse yanked Annabeth to her feet by her shirt collar. "I wouldn't be thanking the gods yet, blondie. My dad's Ares, god of war. There's a reason I'm the one who's gonna bring you to Chiron."

"I don't mean this camp any harm."

"Yeah?" Clarisse shouted, her blade applying more pressure to Annabeth's already bruised throat. "Then how in _Hades_ do you know about us?"

"It's complicated."

Clarisse shoved Annabeth back, but still within reach of her blade. "Well, then, blondie, over the hill and to the Big House we go."

As Clarisse guided her through the well worn path she knew by instinct, Annabeth kept her head on a swivel. The people around her, gods she could name them all. She was pretty sure that handshake between the Stolls meant a bet had been placed. Malcolm stood with some of her other siblings, clearly discussing the situation, probably beginning to plan for every outcome. And… gods, that's Leo in the corner. He was fiddling with something in his hands, moving too fast for Annabeth to keep track of. And over there… oh gods and olympus above.

That's Silena Beauregard and Charlie Beckendorf, holding hands and whispering. Charlie said something with a smile and Silena grinned, giving him a light push. When she looked up at him though… it made Annabeth's heart ache. It was like simultaneously looking at what could have been for two people she cared about, and what she herself had had before she ruined it all.

Annabeth's eyes scanned the gaggle of Aphrodite girls just to Silena's left and saw, standing further away as if to isolate herself, Piper McLean. In fact, Piper was the only demigod who managed to lock eyes with Annabeth. Piper, for her part, looked started to see Annabeth staring back. She stepped forward, "Hey-"

A son of Hephaestus, Alec Terrin, who was big enough to throw down with Becknedorf if he wanted, held Silena back. "Careful, Aphrodite girl, we don't know how dangerous this mortal is."

Piper roughly shook his hand off of her. "I can take care of myself," she said her voice a level of danger that usually had campers backing away from the head of the Aphrodite cabin. Leo, who stood only a few feet away from the offending son of Hephaestus, barely offered Piper a glance.

Alec snorted. "Mmkay. Just make sure not to drop your mirror."

Piper looked like she wanted to scream, but instead seemed to startle when she noticed that Annabeth was still watching her. Eventually, though, Clarisse made Annabeth pick up her pace, and Piper fell out of sight.

Annabeth ached for Piper. She knew she always struggled with being a daughter of Aphrodite, and the stereotypes that came with the lineage, but as a member of the Seven she had made a name and reputation for herself. Silena had taught camp that children of Aphrodite could be heroes, martyrs, but Piper had taught camp that they could be tough badasses, too.

But without the battle of Manhattan or the quest of the Seven...

Annabeth started to notice other differences, too. Of course, there was no Athena Parthenos, which Annabeth wasn't actually too heartbroken about. No purple shirts littered the crowd, so Annabeth had been right to make her claim. There were only twelve cabins again, which really just brought home the point that Percy wasn't a part of this world anymore. And neither was she. She wondered if they had faced Kronos yet, if they knew he was a threat, or if he even was at all.

Unfortunately, she didn't get much time to think because it wasn't that long of a walk to the Big House. When they reached the front steps, Annabeth heard the sound of hooves, something akin to the sound of home for her, and soon Chiron appeared in the doorway.

"Really, Clarisse, we didn't have to be so literal about the sword."

Clarisse shrugged and shoved Annabeth forward, ensuring that she tripped and fell up the steps. Chiron simply sighed. "You're dismissed, Clarisse."

The daughter of Ares sheathed her sword, but cracked her knuckles. "You sure, Chiron, cause we don't know how-"

"Thank you, Clarisse."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, but followed orders with obvious extreme reluctance.

Chiron slowly turned to face Annabeth, "Well, Ms. Chase, is it? It seems we have plenty to talk about. Why don't you join me inside?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this chapter is short af and I'm sorry.**

 **I was pressed for time this week and I'm gone with fam tomorrow and Monday so yay you're getting it a day early but yeah. Short. Sorry.**

 **I should have more time now that lessons are over but I also move into my house for college in less than two weeks so who knows in what state my life will be in so I might be a little off on posting days and my lengths may be shorter if my life gets chaotic. Hopefully it won't happen, but heads up if it does.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Cassy Daughter of the Moon: IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT and I know what you mean about searching forever for a good fanfic and I'm so glad I can be that good fanfic for you!**

 **Quihi: You're probs right. I'm from US but midwest US and I didn't want to like make up a fake train that didn't exist or some shit so I went with what I knew and I'm choosing to justify it as she wouldn't want to wait for a train or anything, Annabeth was in a rush so she'd wanna straight shot it, but really I just don't know New York very well (ive visited 3 times) and I've never been to Long Island Sound so... And how camp is witout Annabeth and Percy is something I'm still kind of trying to work out the details. I've got an idea of how I want it to be but I'm working out the kinks of how I want to present it. Some of it is shown/insinuated in this chapter. Keep reading!**

 **aussiebornwriter: AGH I'm sorry this one's short but I think it kind of hints at what state camp is in. More will be revealed soon!**

 **I am a hypocrite: I DID UPDATE AND I DID AGAIN Oh and Alec is an OC but he's basically irrelavant. I just couldn't think of any other buff ass Hephaestus kids but like a paragraph before that I had said that Annabeth could name them all so... OC. But I don't think he'll matter at all I think that was Alec Terrin's shining moment. And I have some ideas of her interacting with SOME of the campers and I just gotta figure out how to work it all in. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **The Sixth Day of Division: I suppose a surprise is good every now and then, huh? Hope it keeps you interested!**

 **Kyliefel: Thank you!**

 **Ralph H: Okay man. You went and read like... all of my old shit. And man, I'm not super proud of some of that shit anymore so like... props. And thanks for all the reviews they were cool to read (even if thinking about my old writing was cringe worthy). So thanks! Also, to be honest, I'm trying to work out the kinks of how to present what state camp is in without Percy and Annabeth. I've got an idea, I just gotta figure out how to show you guys. But I will say that we are at the end of our story so there's not going to be a whole fight against Kronos here or people transporting themselves? But that would be dope as shit. But I do want to try to show the effect of Percy and Annabeth not being here so hopefully I'll be able to do that effectively. I show/insinuate some of what I'm thinking in this chapter.**

 **Alicia: I figure, at her heart, Annabeth is a conniving lil daughter of Athena who knows how to get what she wants if she needs it enough. ;) That scene was kind of fun to write. And I do want to show how camp has been effected, just working out the kinks on how to present it.**

 **LoverBoi2000: Ayeeeee you too? I'm a college swimmer, swimming since I was 7. People who write PJO fanfic about Percy swimming who have NO IDEA how a swim meet works is just ugh. Trying to convince myself to write a story about what it'd actually be like for Percy on a swim team but we'll see when this story ends and when swim season starts.**

 **And yep. That's what I've got.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The Big House was just another blast from the past, styled pre-Percy and pre-Dionysus'-departure, but honestly, Annabeth was too tired to pick up on every little detail. She felt like she was standing on another precipice and she couldn't even work up the energy to be scared of the fall.

Chiron coughed and Annabeth started. "From what the campers have said, we have much to discuss. Why don't we start with who you are?"

"My name is Annabeth Chase," she muttered. "I-I have, had, I don't know...there's this boy. His name is Percy Jackson."

Chiron waited for her to continue "And?"

Annabeth didn't even know where to begin. "And we're not demigods. And we should be. I mean we were. I grew up here. I was a daughter of Athena. Percy, he was a son of Poseidon and-"

"If you know as much as you claim to then you would know that children of the Big Three are illegal. There are no children of Poseidon."

Annabeth looked at Chiron deadpanned. "So that tree out front didn't used to be a daughter of Zeus?" Chiron's expression gave him away. Annabeth took a deep breath and tried to remember that if she needed to convince Chiron she could be Athena's daughter, she had to act with reason. "I know that he's illegal. Children of the Big Three were forbidden because of a prophecy that predicts that a child of the Big Three will make a decision that will save or destroy Olympus. I know. _I know_ ," Annabeth pleaded, stepping toward her old mentor, who took a step back. "I know because I went through that. Because not too long ago Percy turned sixteen and faced Kronos on Olympus."

If possible, Chiron's frown deepened. "There have been rumors…" He sighed. "Ancient monsters have been stirring. Artemis is frantic. Apollo's oracles have provided us with no new information. Campers… some have gone missing."

"Luke Castellan?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew she was even speaking.

"You know of him as well, then."

Annabeth nodded numbly. "I know plenty about Luke Castellan. He...well, I used to think he was family. In my real past, that is."

"In your… real past?"

Annabeth ran her hand through her hair. It was one thing to prove that she knew about demigods, it was another thing entirely to prove that she had somehow altered reality to turn herself mortal. "I don't know… I don't know what I did. But I promise you that I was born a child of Athena and my boyfriend was a son of Poseidon. And things kind of went to shit in the past year. Like…" Annabeth laughed but she didn't find anything funny, "like some next level kind of shit you can't even imagine that made our throwdown with Kronos look like a weak ass pregame and…" She ran her hand through her hair again. That was a new nervous fidget she picked up from Percy in the past year or so. "And I got tired. And one night I just had this dream and I was asked if I wanted to be mortal with Percy and I said yes and then I woke up and I just was." Annabeth lifted her eyes from the floor to look at Chiron. "I'm telling the truth, I swear."

Chiron took his time responding, measuring each word and inflection. "That is a lot to grasp, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth nodded. "I know."

"Some of the things you say are troubling. For instance, what do you mean by our 'friends in California'?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Chiron was a wonderful mentor, but absolutely awful at playing dumb. "The Romans." Chiron motioned for her to continue. "Back where… I'm from, I guess, we dealt with Kronos. Kinda been there, done that, but immediately following the completion of the Great Prophecy, a _new_ Great Prophecy was foretold, which is mostly called the Prophecy of the Seven now. It basically prophesied that Gaia and the giants would rise and apparently that nonsense would start _four months_ after the second Titan war ended. And the gods-and by gods I mean Hera, the rat-faced, boyfriend stealing, scumbitch-decided that the best way to do this would be to bring the two camps together. So long, long, annoying, painful, and awful story short, the Camps get along great now that we don't want to kill each other. It turns out that warring against a primordial is a great bonding exercise."

Chiron blinked. "And this all happened within the span of a year."

"Like I said. I was tired. And that doesn't even mention the quest to Rome or Greece or-" Annabeth caught herself. "Or all the other places we went." Annabeth scratched at her skull through her hair and groaned. "I know I sound insane. I don't know how else to prove it to you." She pulled her hands from her hair. "But I really messed up Percy's life and it's all my fault and I _need_ your help to figure it out."

Annabeth hated how Chiron stared at her. It was an analytical stare, one she knew she wore all too often, except his stare went a little deeper than strategy. He was trying to understand _her_ , her heart, her reasonings, these are what would help him decide whether or not to trust her. Annabeth tried to let herself expose all of her sincerity and desperation in that moment.

Chiron sighed and Annabeth knew her fate had been decided. She kept herself from closing her eyes. If Chiron, if camp, if the closest thing she had to a father and a home booted her out… Annabeth didn't know what she'd do. Especially if Percy was in as deep of trouble as it seemed…

Annabeth was on the verge of a panic attack when Chiron said, "I think I know where we should start," and suddenly with Chiron on her side the world didn't seem so bleak anymore.

 **Duh duh duhhhhhh. Sorry for short chapter! Anyone have any guesses about how this will all end?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Sorry! Another short one, but like I said, I figure short is better than none. Speaking of none...**

 **Imma be straight. There's probs not gonna be one next Sunday. My last day of work is Wednesday (YAYAYAYYAYAY) and I leave to move in to my house for college Friday so lots of packing will be had and then unpacking at the new house and yeah. Hopefully you won't have to wait until the following Sunday for an update but I make no promises except that worst case you'll have to wait until the following Sunday. Sorry fam. That time of the year.**

 **But hopefully this is a good chapter. It was a scene I really wanted to do when I decided to send Annabeth to camp Half Blood and we all need more Piper and Annabeth friendship, amirite? Willing to take requests and suggestions for other characters for Annabeth to interact with, but make no promises. It has to fit with flow of the story. Also, hopefully Piper is in character, I'm not as comfrtable writing for her or most of the rest of the seven as I am with Percy and Annabeth. Anyhoo...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **aussiebornwriter: It is being alluded to that he might very well end up in jail. Glad you shook. ;)**

 **I am a hypocrite: Here's another shortie but hopefully a goodie. Annabeth is trying to fix her problem, we are nearing the end (depending on how short I keep making these chapters yikes). I think we're actually done with this universe Percy. It's alluded to that hes in some deep shit. :) Oops.**

 **Alicia: Here's more! Enjoy!**

 **Ralph: This universe is all wonky and I'm trying to sort of show some of it (it doesn't come up this chapter) but we'll see how much I'll be able to go into what's different while trying to keep the flow of the story. Hopefully I get the right amount of wibbly-wobbly-ness. :)**

 **Cassy daughter of the moon: I don't think she'll go to Olympus although to be frank I'm still working out the kinks to this ending. And I'm so glad I brightened your day, I know how a little thing to make you smile can go a long way. Hope this made you smile, too!**

 **Guest: Damn I'm pretty sure that's impressive. Thanks for binge reading fam. Hope I can keep you hooked!**

 **Quihi: Chiron! I'll admit, I'm working out the kinks myself. I have a general idea and hopefully this week off will give me time to really figure out how to structure this ending to give you guys something worthwhile and not disappointing (*coughcough* Blood of Olympus *coughcough*). :)**

 **Anonymous262: I'm so happy you're loving it and your PM made my smile! Hope I can keep you hooked and can deliver an ending you'll love (but we still have a few chapters til then don't worry).**

 **And that's all for today folks. Sorry it's short and sorry the next one will be late. That's moving to college for ya. And I'm living in a house this year so fun, but not without its extra challenges. Wish me luck, and you'll hear from me soon. Don't worry, I WILL be back. :)**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER TWENTY

They didn't get very far.

Demigods littered the green space outside of the Big House, everyone acting nonchalant, trying to pretend like they weren't there to catch a glimpse of Camp's biggest story (at the moment). Annabeth was surrounded by familiar faces and all of them were wary, all of them distrusting.

All but one.

Piper McLean bounded towards Chiron, not bothering with the facade. "Chiron! Wait!"

Chiron didn't stop or slow his pace, so neither did Annabeth, but he didn't oppose Piper's approach. "What is it, Piper?"

Annabeth watched as Piper seemed to try to straighten her back. "I-uh, I wanted to know if you needed any help subduing the, uh, prisoner. You know, keeping her compliant and whatever."

Chiron quickly glanced at Annabeth, although he seemed to try to hide it. "I don't think that will be necessary, Piper." Annabeth wished he had souned more certain.

"You sure?" Chiron kept walking, but Piper refused to step out of line with him. "You know, Camp is pretty confused by this. And with everything going on… I'm worried about infighting."

Chiron finally stopped and turned to face Piper. "What do you know, Piper?"

A quick "Well-" was all Piper could get out before Annabeth could make out the sound of shouting, followed soon by clashing metal. Piper just shrugged. "I was going to say that the Stolls were placing bets on who would crack first and try to, uh," Piper sheepishly glanced at Annabeth, "attack the prisoner and Connor might have started intentionally riling up the Ares cabin so he could win and then of course the Athena cabin stepped in to try to stop that and-" The sound of fighting grew louder.

Chiron sighed. "Do you think you could-"

Piper shook her head. "My effects are temporary and you know the Stolls are persistent. It won't stop with me."

"Then I suppose your talents _will_ be needed here, Ms. McLean. Please guard our guest until I return." Chiron turned to Annabeth. "It appears I have some matters to attend to."

Annabeth spoke up as soon as Chiron was out of earshot. "Connor didn't cause that fight willingly did he?"

Piper looked startled, but unashamed. "Sometimes reputations can be an advantage." She tilted her head and let out a puff of air. "Sometimes," she repeated. She faced Annabeth. "How do you know about me?"

"About your charmspeak?"

"No, not about that. Well, yes, about that, but not only about that. I mean... " Piper brushed a few strands of choppy brown hair from her face. "How do you know about _me_? I heard the other demigods you listed. I was a clear outlier."

Annabeth tried not to snort. "Trust me. You're not."

"You listed heroes and warriors and camp leaders. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite who can barely fight with a sword."

"Have you heard of the dagger, Katropis?" Piper nodded. "Try that. I have a feeling that will be more your style."

Piper shook her head and looked around in disbelief. "Who are you?"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself. "You wouldn't believe me."

"We're currently standing in a camp for children of greek gods protected by a magical border powered by a tree. I believe most things nowadays."

Annabeth chuckled, but soon she remembered how much she missed her friend. She gave up more than her godly heritage when she asked to be mortal. Gods, she messed everything up.

"I'm from… I don't know. An alternate universe? One where I was a demigod. A daughter of Athena." She looked at Piper. "And you became one of my best friends."

Piper wrinkled her nose. "I always thought children of Athena were stuck up."

Annabeth laughed. "And I used to think children of Aphrodite couldn't be complete and total badasses. You proved that assumption wrong."

Piper turned her whole body this time to face Annabeth. "Me? A badass?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. I mean, there was a daughter of Aphrodite before you…" Annabeth thought it best not to name Silena, who was very much alive in this existence. "She died a hero. And then you came and… Where I come from there was a prophecy of that united seven of the greatest heroes of Olympus. You were one of them."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "I'm no hero of Olympus."

"You faced monsters and giants and the biggest threat Olympus has ever encountered," Annabeth told her, being certain to speak with absolute sincerity. "You fought alongside, not only heroes, but the gods themselves. You are a hero, Piper McLean, and not because you're pretty, or even because of what your voice can do. You're a hero because you are brave and strong and one of the best people to have at your back in a fight."

It took Piper a few moments to collect herself. "I-"

"Piper!" Chiron's voice interrupted, sounding none too pleased. Annabeth suspected he had figured out her friends ploy. "I just had a very _interesting_ conversation with Connor Stoll. A conversation that the two of us shall continue at a later time."

Piper knew better than to fight here. She nodded. "Yes, Chiron."

"Now return to your normal duties, and urge other campers to as well. That is… urge them normally to do so. I'd rather you not use your powers anymore today."

Piper nodded again.

"Wait!" Annabeth called before the daughter of Aphrodite slinked away. "Leo Valdez."

Piper glanced at Chiron, but he seemed as clueless as her. "Child of Hephaestus? What about him?"

Annabeth paused to consider her words. "I think… I think you two might get along better than you might assume." At Piper's wide eyes, Annabeth tried to fix her words. "I'm not saying you two should uh… I just..." She took a deep breath. "I just think you two could be good friends."

Chiron coughed. "Ms. Chase. You were in a rush moments ago, were you not?"

She had been. She still was. But Annabeth had suddenly realized how much she missed her friends, and now she had one right in front of her. "Right," she nodded. She raised a hand as a wave to Piper. "See ya, beauty queen."

Piper simply watched Annabeth walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DIDNT DISAPPEAR. Okay technically it stopped being Sunday 10 minutes ago for me but close enough. I had to get this to you guys. It's another short one but still better short than nonexistent. We are definitely at the final few chapters. I'd say maybe 2 or 3 left?**

 **So yeah. I'm trying really hard to make the ending not lame but it might've gotten confusing here but that was also kind of the point? I don't know, interpret as you wish going forward and feel free to send me your thoughts. But this was pretty much always how it was gonna end so. Yeah.**

 **Anyhow. Reviews!**

 **Anonymous262: We all need more Piper and Annabeth in our lives. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **aussiebornwriter: We won't see mortal Percy no. And really I just threw Leo in because without Lost Hero they probs wouldn't have become friends and that is sad my friend and I think Annabeth would want them to be friends. It was kind of a throw away reference.**

 **Alicia: I really have tried to think about what would have actually been affected so thanks for picking up on that! :)**

 **Cassy daughter of the Moon: Nope she's not leaving camp yet. And have another smile as I finally update again! And shit you're kind comments about my writing make me smile. :) I really get angry when Piper is written as a cliche child of Aphrodite when she's not and so that was another reason I wanted to have a scene with her. Also the dynamic of being a badass who is so belittled because of something like her heritage seemed like a cool dynamic to get into briefly. And thanks for the luck! Moving went great. :)**

 **DatWriterGirlz: That was something I especially realized once I started writing her and Annabeth. Annabeth has been so focused on Percy Percy Percy but she has to miss her best friends and the Piper and Annabeth friendship is one I love so I had to throw that in there.**

 **Ralph H: That is so kind of you to compliment my in character writing. :) I try really hard because OOC writing just really bothers me. Honestly it's a big reason I decided to tackle writing Piper because people too often write her like a giggly daughter of Aphrodite. And sorry you had to wait an extra week but here I am!**

 **I am a hypocrite: I really hope it's not a lame ending and that you guys feel good about everything. And don't we all love Percy? And Annabeth and Piper friendship is so pure and so underscored. Also Camp Jupiter is a thing, Camp Half Blood just doesn't know about them. As for differences, we wouldn't really see them as much. They'd be somewhat affected by the Titan war not being over but just like camp half blood is in a state of pre-Titan War, that's how Camp Jupiter would be too I think. Unfortunately we won't really get to explore that.**

 **And that's all yall wrote. Woo. Realized im kinda gonna miss yall when I finish this. Maybe I can try to start another story, I have an idea, but I gotta see how swim, and work, and school, and writing for a club will all pan out time-wise so no promises. Busy college life.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"The Hermes cabin?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron shifted, clearly still uncomfortable with how much Annabeth seemed to know about camp. "Yes." He began walking up the steps. "If you would follow me, Ms. Chase, there might be someone here who can help you."

Annabeth followed with learned hesitation. Not only did the Hermes cabin bring back sour memories and conflicting emotions, she knew to be cautious of any trick or trap the Stolls might have placed. Chiron knocked on the door and a large young man opened the door. Annabeth recognized him as Butch, son of Iris, now housed in the Hermes cabin, she supposed. There were no cabins for minor deities here.

"What do you need?" This would've sounded curt and rude from most others, but Butch was a man of few words. He didn't bother with pleasantries and instead skipped to what was important.

"Clovis. Is he here?"

"Clovis?" Annabeth couldn't keep herself from asking.

Butch didn't even spare her a glance. "Yeah. Usual spot." He opened the door wider and stepped aside. Chiron ducked down and stepped in and began maneuvering his way through the sleeping bag littered floor to reach the one blanket that was occupied this early in the evening. Annabeth had forgotten how crowded the Hermes cabin used to be.

"We're literally the reject cabin," Luke had told her once.

Chiron gave Clovis a soft kick. "Clovis. You're needed. Clovis. Wake up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stomped over to the son of Hypnos where she yanked the pillow from under his head. His skull hit hardwood with a thud, but he didn't have much time to react before Annabeth was whacking him in the face with the pillow she had just stolen. "Hey, milk for breath, wake up."

Clovis groaned. "Who're you?" He turned to see Chiron. "Hey, bossman. Be right there. Just need a quick recovery nap from training today." He began to curl back up.

Chiron tapped him lightly with a hoof and Annabeth whacked him again. "Clovis, you're last training session was yesterday," the centaur said. "I'm afraid I require your assistance. Our camp has a visitor and she needs your talents."

Clovis rubbed his eyes. "Visitor? Camp doesn't have visitors. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Is my mom here? Tell her I'll clean my room later."

Another whack. "Look Clovis, my name is Annabeth and I'm desperate and need your help." Whack. "So I need you to stay conscious for more than thirty seconds." Whack. "Because I need to get back to the world where I'm a demigod and my boyfriend saves the world." Whack. "So wake-" whack "the Hades-" whack "up!"

Clovis lazily swatted at the pillow and pulled himself alright. "Kay. Kay. I'm up." He blinked slowly three times. "Did you say you need to go back to another world?"

"Or reality or something, I don't know."

Clovis looked at Chiron who looked at Annabeth. "Tell him the whole story, Ms. Chase."

So she did. She was brief about her real demigod history but gave Clovis the gist of her dream and waking up in this new world.

"D'you think this could all be a dream? One of them, um, demigod dreams." Clovis spoke slow, but it was clear Annabeth had as much of Clovis's attention as he could give. "Then I suppose I wouldn't be real. Can you trust a figment of your own dream? Except people are often real in demigod dreams so-" Whack.

"I've had more than my fair share of demigod dreams. This isn't a dream. At least, not like any I've ever had before."

"Could be a god?" Clovis asked, glancing at Chiron. "Alternate realities are… hmmm… don't hit me I'm awake. They're complicated. A god could create the illusion of one in your mind. Something not a dream but not an entirely new world that replaced the one you knew."

"So you're saying it's not real?"

Clovis frowned. "Why wouldn't it be real? Of course, there is the chance that this could be the true reality and a god could have placed these demigod memories in your head." Like Piper, Annabeth thought. She felt her pulse start to quicken. "You could really be mortal after all and the daughter of Athena life could be…. hmm...fake. It's certainly the less complicated answer."

"But why would a god do that?" Chiron asked.

Clovis shrugged and gave some tired answer and Annabeth couldn't hear anything except her blood pumping and her lungs sucking in air and _I'm never letting you get away from me. Never again._

"I'm a demigod." Annabeth interrupted, raising her eyes to meet Clovis and Chiron once more. "That has to be real. That has to be the truth. There's no way that I didn't experience and do everything I remember." She felt herself starting to become hysterical. She was hyperventilating for sure. "I am a daughter of Athena. I am in love with Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. We recovered Zeus's master bolt and the Golden Fleece, saved Artemis, found Daedalus of the labyrinth, and stopped Kronos from taking Olympus. We sailed to Rome, I recovered the Athena Parthenos, and fell to Tartarus with Percy in hand. We survived and killed and let others take death for us. We fought giants in Greece and Gaia herself at camp. I am a _demigod_ ," Annabeth shouted, feeling her breaths come in gasps. She forced her voice to steady and her eyes to lock with Clovis. "And I need you to help me be one again. Real or not… I-I can't do this."

Clovis paused before speaking, but for once, she wasn't afraid of him falling asleep. "I can't tell you what's true or not, but I might be able to figure it out and hopefully help reset your mind and...and your memories to whatever factory setting they were at before a god intervened."

"So...so if I really am mortal…?"

"Then I might be able to… well… erase the demigod memories."

Annabeth felt her throat tighten. She was a demigod, she was certain of it.

Wasn't she?

What if Clovis and Chiron were right and it was more likely she was a demigod with implanted memories? What would happen then?

At least she wouldn't have nightmares of Tartarus anymore. After all, she couldn't be traumatized by what she had never actually done and she couldn't miss who she'd never actually known. But- "Percy. Would I know him?"

"Do you know him in this life?" She nodded, although unsure. She had built their entire relationship in the past week or so. "Then you'd know him like you know him now. Mortal, I mean."

"And if this is a god's work," Annabeth asked, remembering when she had asked Clovis to help Jason with a very different memory problem, "can you actually help me?"

"Depends on the god. Depends on the work. But I can put you in a similar state you were in when you first woke up with new memories, whichever the new ones are, and see if I can try to figure out who's to blame, maybe call them out. See if they'll show up."

"A-and...if this is the fake world...will this actually help me?"

Clovis shrugged. "Dreams and alternate realities… they're fluid concepts. Like gods themselves. Shifting forms. Shifting truths. You can't look at a god's true form, can you? It's pretty much just as impossible to look at a reality's true form."

Annabeth wasn't even sure she'd understand Clovis even if she was still a daughter of Athena. "And you know all of this by sleeping all day?"

"Like I said. Dreams and realities. Are you ready?"

No. "Yes."

"Then close your eyes."

Annabeth glanced at Chiron, who only nodded. She glanced at the cabin around her who used to be run by the first boy she ever loved, the first friend to betray her. _Family, Luke. You promised._ Did she want this reality?

 _Never again._

She turned back to Clovis. Took a deep breath. And shut her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Whoops. My bad. I literally wrote this all on Friday but come Sunday I kinda just... forgot it was Sunday? Until this morning I'm at my Monday morning shift going "shit." So it's late, my B, but it's longer so yay! Does that make up for it?**

 **Anyhoo, don't really have anything for you guys extra message wise. We probably have 2-3 chapters left. No onto reviews!**

 **Alicia: Hopefully this chapter cures your curiosity and surprises you. :)**

 **I am a hypocrite: Annabeth is such a fucking badass like honestly kween. And glad I could bring back an often forgotten minor character for ya! And I don't think Grover will make an appearance here. :( Poor Grover, too often neglected.**

 **Guest: At least this one's a little longer! :) Enjoy!**

 **prasad: Nope not the end yet but we're nearing it. Really glad you've enjoyed the story!**

 **aussiebornwriter: I don't know if this chapter is gonna help or worsen your fears but here ya go my friend. :)**

 **percabeth4eva23: I'm so happy you like the concept and honestly the "better execution" comment makes me very happy. Nothing worse then a good idea with a shitty writer. Here's a slightly longer chapter.**

 **Ralph: Glad it's unexpected! And I might try to keep writing, but swim season starts in October and I gotta see how much time I have before I make any commitments to yall. Wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging.**

 **Quihi: Hopefully all will end well, but this is gonna be a rough chapter for our heroine. Enjoy.**

 **Sorry my chapters have been short recently. This one's a bit longer. I'll see you guys Sunday!**

 **Review and Read On!**

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

There was nothing at first. A white fog. She'd experienced it before, back when Grover had tried to use his empathy link to find Percy and had been able to patch her in. She waited, knowing the control wasn't with her.

Voices started to filter in. Vague whispers, impossible to understand at first. Flashes of movement and light flickered deep within the fog. The voices became gradually louder.

 _We can't do this anymore. We can't be constantly afraid. What of the children, Frederick? They could be hurt!_

 _What about Annabeth?_

Annabeth felt her chest tighten. The figures in the fog were undefined, but by the voices she knew that they were her father and stepmother. Her _real_ ones.

 _She's one of them._

This conversation had been the one she'd overheard the night before she'd ran away. Their words hurt like an unhealed wound.

 _They're monsters._

 _So is she._

The fog around her became a wind that blew her parents away. New figures with new voices replaced them, the sound a bit louder and their appearance more defined.

 _No more monsters!_ That voice was her own, much younger and very afraid.

 _It's okay!_ The voice, the blonde hair, the reassuring tone, it hit Annabeth harder than a sword hilt to the stomach. _Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her_.

 _Hey, it's all right. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke._

The wind blew again but not before it could deal another blow.

 _You're a part of_ our _family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm_ not _going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?_

 _Deal,_ she heard herself say. So many lies. So many falsehoods. Both Thalia and Luke gone.

Behind her she heard a familiar clop of hooves. Chiron, his voice and visage the clearest yet. _This is Camp Half Blood. This is your home now. You belong here._

 _Will I be safe?_

 _Not always. But we'll teach you how to be strong._

 _What if I already am?_

 _Then you might just survive._

The wind blew harder each time.

 _He's the one._ A younger version of herself said, leaning over a battered, but still childlike Percy. _He must be._

The voices grew louder.

 _If I die, I die._ Annabeth almost started sobbing from the relief of hearing his voice again, despite the grim reminder of when she (as well as pretty much everyone, including himself) thought he was going to die. _I can't worry about that, right?_ An older Percy stated, looking out almost impassively at the crowd around him. Annabeth knew it was a facade though.

The throne room in shambles. Percy, struggling to rise. An Annabeth only slightly younger stood facing the first boy she ever loved and the greatest enemy she thought she would ever face. _Family, Luke. You promised._

His lie was bitter and often ended up tasting something like sea salt.

 _You saved the world._

The dining pavilion. Gods. Annabeth wanted to crumble. She couldn't remember being that happy, being so unafraid of the future.

 _We saved the world._

The next wind blew so hard that Annabeth stumbled. Annabeth saw herself standing next to Chiron on the steps to the Poseidon cabin, looking out to a crowd of anxious demigods. She watched herself collapse as Chiron spoke, even though she knew what he was going to say. Each word he spoke thundered in the white fog.

 _As of right now, Percy Jackson is missing._

Next was darkness. A moment later and she watched herself look up to see Percy holding her hand, his other hand gripping a small ledge.

"No, no, no, no…" the Annabeth in the fog muttered.

 _Percy, let me go. You can't pull me up._

For the second time, she had to watch Percy try to think of a different solution that didn't end with her falling to Tartarus. Just as he did last time, he came to only one conclusion and it simply meant that she wouldn't fall alone.

Then he said the one word that made her feel impossibly safe in a terribly bleak setting. Annabeth often lacks Percy's impulsivity but gods above she would have married him right then and there if he'd asked. She would have left the war and the gods and damned it all to hell if he'd suggested it. She would've done anything he asked had he asked it, had they not been where they were.

 _Never_ , he said, and she was forever his.

The fog around her became black again and the wind wouldn't stop blowing. She could barely see through her hair but it didn't matter. Every sound, every word, hurt like they were using her head as a drum.

 _She died too easy, considering how much torture she put you through. She deserved worse._ The first time Percy said the word torture like it was an option to be considered.

Percy, with his sword still drawn from killing Arachne, was blown away. In fact, everything was blown away, leaving only darkness and emptiness and loneliness and _Percy! Why did you leave me? Percy!_ Only to finally be able to open her eyes to see Percy collapsed on his knees and his skin pale even by Tartarus health standard (which they themselves set).

 _Too much poison. Too many curses piled up._

Annabeth wanted to scream. Instead of screaming she breathed. Deep rasping breaths that didn't give her any oxygen. Or was it too much? She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she breathe? All these breaths she was taking and gods why couldn't she breathe?

She saw Percy fall to one knee surrounded by poison.

"No. Please no," Annabeth whimpered.

She saw him look up, eyes shadowed by a determination she had never seen before.

 _Poison. That's your specialty, right_? Torture was no longer simply an option to be considered.

Both Annabeth's called out for him. They whimpered together _Percy, please…_ until finally Percy seemed to react. His eyes widened just the slightest fraction before he turned back to Akhlys, seemingly even angrier,

 _Leave!_ She'd never heard his voice sound like that. Angry and brave like a warrior, yes, but never threatening.

 _Percy, please don't ever… Some things aren't meant to be controlled. Please._

 _Yeah._ The uncertainty to his voice still haunted her. From the nightmares that woke him up screaming, she knew it haunted him, too. _Yeah, okay_.

Annabeth fell to her knees, still gasping, now openly sobbing. She no longer remembered why or how she was here. She didn't even truly understand what was happening. She clutched her head and curled into herself and begged for it to stop. She couldn't take it, not again. She had been stronger when she had fallen the first time, but now? Now she was broken and hurt and bloodlessly bleeding. She wasn't strong enough to survive it again.

She would've screamed if she'd had the ability as Tartarus reformed in front of her eyes. Different people they loved knew different parts of their journey through Tartarus. Only Sally Jackson knew that they had faced Tartarus himself, and that was because Percy told her. Annabeth had yet to find the strength to offer up such an admission. Even to Piper, the friend Annabeth confided in the most outside of Percy.

She started shaking when she heard his voice. Each word a concussive thunder echoing in her head. If she had had a corporeal body her ears would have been bleeding. Annabeth finally cried out at the sound of Percy's sword hitting the ground. She felt as if her skull was being ripped in two. All the while, the wind had become the sort of storm you boarded up your windows for.

 _Tell the sun and the stars hello for me._

"Please stop. Gods, gods, please, just please make it stop, _please_!"

 _We left Bob and Damasen. They'll die for us, and we just-_

 _I know. Gods of Olympus, Percy, I know."_

Annabeth was screaming now. "Stop it! Please! Gods, just stop it!"

 _I will kill Gaea. I will tear her apart with my bare hands._

The wind kept blowing and blowing and chronology was lost and every terrible moment in Annabeth's life was swirling and swirling, each whisper a concussion, every memory a stab. It all hurt more than any physical wound she'd ever been inflicted. Her mind dull with pain, she couldn't remember any specific gods so she begged to all of them to make it stop.

"I can if you'd like."

And like that, it was all gone. Replaced with a single voice, one she knew so well. He was smiling when Annabeth lifted her eyes.

"Stop it, I mean. Is that what you'd like?" Percy asked.

Annabeth took a moment to collect herself. She manhandled her breathing into something vaguely resembling steady. She used the heel of her hands to sloppily wipe away tears. As she stood, she pushed the hair out of her face. "You're not Percy."

Not-Percy cocked his head to the side. He had the audacity to wear the trouble making smirk Annabeth adored. "Does that matter?"

"If I had a knife, I'd kill you."

"And what is death here?" He asked, vaguely waving his hand in the general direction of everywhere.

"What was all of that?" Annabeth countered. "Those memories of mine…" Annabeth's purpose finally came back to her. "Clovis sent me here. I was supposed to find who made me mortal and ask them to undo it."

His voice was soft and sympathetic when he asked, "Do you want it undone?"

Looking at Percy, hearing him speak, but with the actions and intonations so wrong, Annabeth wanted to vomit. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I thought I was doing a kindness."

"I didn't ask for your kindness."

"But you did."

 _If I had Percy with me. Yes. Yes I'd give anything to just be able to live a mortal life._

"The choice was yours, Annabeth."

"I didn't know what I was asking for."

"We never do." Not-Percy sighed. "But is a mortal life really worse than what you have endured? Annabeth, I just showed you all the worst in your life-"

"Yeah, thanks for that, you sick fuck."

"And you're saying you want to go back to that?" Not-Percy asked, his voice lilting in disbelief and softened by a slight chuckle. Annabeth got the sense he was trying to use Percy's voice against her, possibly oblivious to the opposite effect it was having.

Not-Percy was too good with his words, too delicate and purposeful with his tone. Her Percy was too ruled by his emotions, driven by his impulse. Even when he was trying to be soothing, he would often trip over his words, acting so quick out of a need to console her that he wouldn't bother to figure out what he was going to say first. No, this Not-Percy was doing Percy Jackson all wrong. She wanted hers back.

"I don't know which god you are or why you did this to me, but you will undo it."

Not-Percy narrowed his eyes. Annabeth fought back the flashbacks of Percy's anger in Tartarus. "A demigod may make requests of gods but it is impolite and inadvisable to make demands."

 _I hold you to your oath. All of you._ "I've heard it done before."

"Do you even know which god you're addressing."

"Not one of the twelve, I'm guessing. They're too self involved to meddle this directly with my life. If they want to ruin it, they just give me a prophecy or send me on a quest."

"That would be a dangerous accusation if you were wrong."

"But I'm not, am I?"

Not-Percy looked almost impressed. "No."

 _The choice is yours_. "Choice." Annabeth said suddenly. "You kept mentioning choices and choosing. We've met before haven't we? In the labyrinth."

Not-Percy smiled. "That we have. The boy I'm wearing was there, too."

"Janus."

And with a gust of wind Percy was gone, leaving the two headed god in his stead. "Annabeth Chase," both sides spoke together, "I suppose it is time we talk face to face to face."


	23. Chapter 23

**Oops, I did it again.**

 **Definitely had this written ahead of time and come Sunday night it just slipped my mind. Sorry it's another short one but it is the SECOND TO LAST ONE. Yes there will be ONE MORE CHAPTER. And that's it fam. That's all she (me) wrote. It's been real. One more week. Crazy, I'm pretty sure I started this in March?**

 **Okay so reviews.**

 **Ralph H: Glad it's still good. Thanks for hanging around**!

 **Quihi: Here's my thought process to my Piper comment. The main other contenders for who she would confide in would be Thalia and Grover and yes I believe there is a deeper connection with them. HOWEVER, how often are they around camp? How often have they witnessed Annabeth breaking down? That comment was most based off of how much time Annabeth likely spends around Piper versus her two other BFFs who have jobs that keep them away from camp often. And yeah that whole montage made me have to go scrolling through my books to get those direct quotes. Had to try to just choose the important/painful memories. ;)**

 **Owwieeey: I'm so glad you're loving it and I can keep you surprised!**

 **Shamboody: I update ever week. Sunday typically but the past two updates have been a day late. Oops. So next update should be Sunday night if I can get my shit together. Thanks for reading!**

 **Alicia: Why Annabeth chooses her demigod life kind of came to life mid writing of this chapter and I kind of found a new angle and I think you guys will like it. And we all know she doesn't belong as a normal demigod. :) Thanks for reading! See you next week for the final chapter!**

 **aussiebornwriter: AHHHHHHHHHHH Here's some answers I think. :) Just one chapter left!**

 **Cassy daughter of the Moon: Yes! Demigod! Demigod Annabeth is the best Annabeth! Mortal Percy is...sad. And sweet. But Percy in whatever world he's in is sweet and deserves better. I think the "will people remember this" thing will kind of be addressed next chapter which will act as a sort of epilogue I think. I considered ending it here but thought that would be mean. ;) And I'm glad you're happy with Janus!**

 **Okay guys. One more after this. I almost ended the story here but thought that would be mean. See you next week guys for one final chapter.**

 **REVIEW and READ ON**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Annabeth was so tired of the gods. Growing up at camp she had developed a healthy reverence and fear of them, with a dash of realism about their subpar parenting skills. Yet, she spent all of her middle school years trying to impress them to earn their favor. Quests were dangerous and frustrating but they were also an honor and a challenge and Annabeth loved a good challenge.

Things changed after the Titan War. Things got even worse after the Giant War.

Now Annabeth was just tired. Too tired to act as she should in front of a god. "Why did you do this?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," the left side of Janus' head said.

"Percy." Annabeth hadn't expected that to be her first question. "Why appear to me as Percy?"

"Percy is the cause of your indecision, isn't he?" The left side said.

"We weren't lying when we told you that a child of Athena could survive much better off alone than with a son of Poseidon at her beck and call," the right side added.

"He's not at my-" Annabeth shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Mortal or not, we're a package deal."

"And how did that turn out?" Asked the right side.

"It seems that, mortal or not," said the left side, "Percy is the one who's bringing pain to your life."

Annabeth blinked. "Shut up," was all she could manage on the spot.

"So you'd still choose him?" said the right side.

"Even knowing all the pain he'll always bring you?"

Annabeth was frozen. She felt like her body was a computer with a virus struggling to do the most basic task. A life without Percy didn't compute and now her hardware was breaking down. "Yes." She managed. "Without question or doubt, yes. I will always have Percy, I will always be with Percy, I will never be separated from Percy. Never again."

"But-" Both sides started.

"Never." Annabeth wished she had a knife to pull out.

Janus raised his hands in surrender. "Fine," The left side said, seeming to get increasingly annoyed. "Stick with Percy."

"But which world did you prefer?" The right asked.

"I- The mortal world wasn't real. I'm a demigod. All those memories," Annabeth said, throwing an arm out to gesture at the white fog around them, "proved that I _am_ a demigod. So is Percy."

"But what if you don't have to be?" said the right side.

Annabeth shoved the heel of her hand into her eye sockets. It's been awhile since she's been this exhausted. "Real is real and fake is fake." She threw her hands down. "Percy and I as demigods are _real_. I want _real_."

"Real doesn't mean permanent," the left side pointed out. "Because that's what you really want, right? Permanence? Sometimes illusions can last longer than realities."

Annabeth closed her eyes and fisted her hair. "Stop."

"And how permanent can a life with a son of Poseidon be?" She didn't know who was speaking now.

"He's bound to die."

"Sooner rather than later."

"Those close to him-"

'"Like you."

"Stop," she said louder.

"-are bound to get caught in the crosshairs."

"At least if you two are mortal, you're more likely to stay alive."

"How permanent is a short life?"

"How bearable is a life without him?"

" _Stop!_ " Annabeth opened her eyes and her arms swung back to her side, fists clenched. She felt a breeze come from behind her brushing hair in her face. "You're the god of choice, right?"

"That's putting it a bit mildly…" The right side complained.

"But yes," the left side said.

"Good. So this is my choice. I have the power."

"Ms. Chase-" The left side began to warn.

"No. You are here to carry out my decision, right? And try to guide me, which really means trying to make this as _hard_ and _painful_ as physically possible, yes?"

"Pretty much, but I mean-"

Annabeth cracked, but instead of finding a waterfall of emotions underneath she found only iron. "I know that my demigod life with Percy has sucked. _Gods above_ , I know better than any of you immortals who simply watch impassively as my life crumbles around me while I try to fix all of _your mistakes_ and deal with _your problems_. I didn't ask to be half god but I am and…" Annabeth felt herself suddenly calm. "And I wouldn't change that. My life is messy and shitty and yeah I'll probably die before Percy and I can ever have that perfect life with a house and children that we both dream of but never speak of, but this is _my life_. All you gods and immortals and monsters have made me fight like absolute _hell_ to keep my life. Sometimes even _in hell,_ you over literal pieces of shit. And don't you dare get me wrong," she said, taking a step forward and pointing at the two headed god, "I am not thankful. I'm not happy that I've been put in the fire, even if I am stronger because of it. But you can't fight like I have for what I have and not get attached. So I'm not going to give up my life for some cheap knock off hand out that might just be a trick of light.

"No. I want my old life back. And you are going to give it to me. That is my decision."

Janus took a moment before speaking. "The mortal life would have felt real to you. As it has this past week in your mind," the right side calmly stated.

"It's not mine. And I don't accept charity, especially from gods."

"To live chaotically with Percy," the left side said, "that is your choice?"

 _To live chaotically_. That about summed it up, Annabeth thought, feeling her lip twitch in the closest thing to a smile she's felt in a while. "Yes. Absolutely."

Both sides of Janus sighed and spoke in unison. "Then the choice is yours, Annabeth Chase. May it be what you have chosen."

There was blackness like the lights had been shut out.

The next thing she knew was that she was gasping air, the only warmth being the arms around her. The voice she heard was too familiar, too comforting, too worried.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay? Was it a nightmare? Annabeth, we're okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. We're together. Annabeth?"

She was back.


	24. Epilogue

**And here it is my friends. I almost didn't finish it tonight because of homework but figured I couldn't be late with this chapter, the last chapter, so here you go.**

 **Some stats, if you don't mind. Without any of this bolded nonsense, this story comes in at 42,504 words or 82 pages. Not bad. Definitely been a good experience to practice writing and all of you guys have been so helpful to motivate me. I'm too afraid to list a bunch of long timers on this because I'd probably miss someone and I'd feel super bad. So everyone who ever reviewed, I will toss an _especially_ at my regulars and from-the-beginning-ers, THANK YOU. I wouldn't have completed this without you. **

**Some sad news, I'm already starting to feel the writing weight of being in three writing classes, and my time management won't get any easier with swim season starting in a week. That being said, it might be a while til you hear from me, unless I come up with an occasional one shot. But long-story wise, swim season doesn't end til February, but even then I won't make promises. I'm sorry to leave, but I'm so happy to have finished this story and am immensely grateful for it's positive reception.**

 **I'll leave you guys on the happy note of me responding to reviews. If you can log in, maybe I'll PM review responses for this chapter. :)**

 **Alicia: Hopefully this chapter offers some good closure and wraps up the entire shebang. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer. You really helped motivate me!**

 **aussiebornwriter: They are forever together. :) And glad strong ass Annabeth made your day. I love her so much. And I love you for being such an amazing reviewer this story!**

 **RB Lynn: I'm leaving the real/fake thing up to you, but I will say that Annabeth thinks it was real, delusion or not. Does that make sense? Very Dumbledore "Of course it's in your head. WHy should that mean it's not real"-esque type deal. And it's just demigod world here. I am so glad you decided to comment and I'm even more glad you enjoyed the story! Hopefully this final chapter is just the right amount of bitter-sweet.**

 **Quihi: Ah, another one of my regulars! Thank you for your loyalty! And yeah, this story was never going to end any other way than Annabeth becoming a demigod again, but hopefully it was still an interesting journey with surprises along the way.**

 **Infinity fanlove: Another new reviewer! Hello! Thanks so much for reviewing! And yes, this story was never going to end in any way other than her becoming a demigod again, but hopefully it was still an interesting and surprising journey. I'm hoping this chapter has "closure" written all over it. I hope (lots of hopes bad writing on my part sorry lol) that this final chapter lives up to your expecttions. I'm so happy you enjoyed it so much!**

 **Ralph: Ah, Ralph, my pal. I'll miss ya. Keep the notifications for me on, though. I doubt I'm gone for good. ;) Hope this chapter gives the story the closure it deserves.**

 **Cassy daughter of the Moon: IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKED THE SPEECH AND THE STORY AND YOU'RE WELCOME AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO OFTEN! Every review is such a motivator. Especially super eager and all capitalized ones. ;)**

 **Alright that's it friends. If you like my style, turn on those notifications for me cause I doubt I'm gone for good, but this is farewell for now. I'll PM responses to whatever reviews I can for this story. And to everyone who has ever reviewed, Favorited, followed, or just simply read, I love you and am so thankful.**

 **REVIEW! and always READ ON**

EPILOGUE

Annabeth swallowed air like the wind had been kicked out of her. Her hands reached out and grasped what she could, which happened to be Percy, who didn't seem to mind very much. He was too busy worrying about her.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay? Was it a nightmare? Annabeth, we're okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. We're together. Annabeth?" Annabeth worked to pry her eyes open and found Percy's wide and staring at her, accented by that crinkled brow he got when he was worried. "Annabeth!" Percy gave her a slight shake. "Annabeth, answer me!"

Annabeth lightly shook her head. "Not a nightmare," she said, her voice slightly slurred.

Half of the tension left Percy's body once she spoke. "Thank the gods you're okay."

"Gods," Annabeth noted. "You said gods."

Percy's frown almost seemed to deepen and he put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Annabeth?"

Annabeth swatted his hand away. "First time we met. What'd I say?"

"What?" he asked, leaning back a little.

"What'd I say?" she asked again, a little louder, her slur a little less prominent.

"That I drool in my sleep, Annabeth, what's going-oomf." He was cut off by Annabeth throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried not to sob into his chest.

"It's you," she muttered, voice cracking and high pitched. "It's really you. Like the real you, you."

Percy's arms automatically wrapped around her waist, but she could sense his confusion. "Yeah. Always has been. Unfortunately always will be."

Annabeth knew he meant it as a joke but she couldn't help but lean back, gripping his shoulders hard. She met his eyes before speaking. "Don't say that. You're the best you there is."

"But I'm the only me there is," Percy said, clearly trying to inject some humor into the seriousness of this conversation. "Kind of a low bar," he said with an uneasy chuckle.

"You're a hero, Percy," she said, remembering the last words she had heard from mortal Percy. "You've saved so many lives. You- _we_ -can survive this. We have to."

Annabeth watched as Percy's eyes seemed to scan her entire body, trying to find something different. "Annabeth," he said, his voice careful, "whatever you dreamt… it was a dream."

She shook her head. "Not a dream."

"Okay a demigod dream, but-"

"Not even a demigod dream," she insisted. She ran her hand through Percy's hair and tried to beg him to believe her with only her eyes. "It was real. Gods, Percy, I don't know how, I don't even know if it was all in my head, but it was real."

Percy opened and shut his mouth a few times before speaking. "What was?"

Sitting there on Percy's fire escape, she told him everything. She started sitting in his lap, but when she started speaking about Gabe, about his personal mortal life, Percy carefully slid away so that his back was against his building, his eyes locked on the alleyway. He only looked at her again when she started talking about camp. He didn't speak until the very end.

"I don't get it."

Annabeth shrugged. "Neither do I. But it was real."

Percy shook his head and stood. "But it wasn't. Annabeth I watched you sleep for the past hour. Nothing changed. Nothing happened. You twitched a few times, almost kicked me once, but that's it."

"Janus-"

"Can't change reality can he?" Percy asked, his voice growing louder. "He's a god of choices not alternate universes. It was in your head, Annabeth, it wasn't real."

Annabeth gave Percy a few minutes to breathe before she stood. "This is because of Gabe isn't it. You don't want that life to be real."

Percy leaned forward on the fire escape, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the rusty railing. "My mom wouldn't have married that… _monster_ if I wasn't a demigod."

"You mom said-"

"She wasn't my mom," he interrupted, only turning his head slightly in her direction. He always avoided eye contact when he was in pain. He was terrible at hiding it and didn't want Annabeth to see it.

"The scar in your hairline," Annabeth said gently. "You never told me where you got it." Percy's jaw clenched, and now he turned his face completely away from her. "That other you, he said he got it the summer before Yancey Academy. He said that Gabe had hit him and he hit the coffee table." Annabeth took a careful step toward her boyfriend. "If that's true, there's no way I could no that. You never told me that."

"Demigod dreams," Percy said finally, still not looking at her, "they can tell you information that you wouldn't have known otherwise."

She'd been expecting confirmation, but Annabeth still stumbled back when she heard it. "He hit you," she said, not bothering to beat around the bush. "Percy, he hit you and-"

"It doesn't matter," Percy said, whirling around to face her fully, a storm in his eyes, and Annabeth realized the worst thing was that he honestly believed what he was saying.

Annabeth treaded lightly, taking each step towards him one at a time. He tensed and leaned back, but didn't step away as Annabeth neared him. She could almost pretend she didn't see the flinch when she reached up to brush hair out of his face, gently sliding her hand to cup his cheek. As if on reflex, Percy closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. She knew behind those eyelids he was trying to tame his own wrath, his own pain. After a minute or so he had relaxed enough to speak, but the tension was far from gone.

"I don't like thinking about it," he said, his eyes still closed, his cheek still in Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth slid her hand back into his hair and lightly grasped a fistful of strands. She took another step forward and pressed her forehead to his. She wound her other hand around his neck. With closed eyes she said, "I know." Her voice was barely a whisper. She didn't want to startle Percy out of this semblance of peace.

"When he yelled or… whatever, I thought it was better me than mom." There was an unevenness to his voice, a lack of certainty or thought. She could almost picture them literally tumbling out of his mouth.

"I know."

"I thought I was saving my mom."

"I know."

"I didn't know he was-" He cut himself off and Annabeth new there was a new reason for the waver in his voice. Still, she didn't open her eyes. He fought to control his shaking and she gingerly rubbed his back so he knew that he didn't have to. "I should've-"

He pulled away now, peace destroyed. They say the worst part after a major storm was the storm surge, where the sea rose and flooded what was in it's path. Annabeth was pretty sure this was what she was witnessing.

Annabeth looked to Percy, his own hands gripping his hair now. His eyes were sadder than any doe or puppy and the sag in his shoulder's made her think he was burdened with the world all over again.

All heroes faced monsters and bore scars, but some of those monsters weren't mythical and some of their scars weren't left on skin.

Annabeth didn't know what to say. She knew how to talk Percy down from a Tartarus flashback, but this was uncharted territory, so carefully hidden from her that she hadn't even known this wide expanse of pain had existed until tonight. That isn't to say Annabeth hadn't known that Gabe had left psychological marks on his ex-stepson, but seeing the effects and the extent of said effects were entirely different.

So Annabeth said one of the few things she knew was absolutely true. "I love you." Percy dropped his hands to his side and stared at her, as if processing that she had even spoken. "I love you and I'll never leave you."

A beat. Then Percy took two wide strides, gripped her face in his hands (rougher than she had done to him) and collided his mouth with hers. Her knees felt weak, her mind exhausted from the past night (or week, depending on how you look at it), so she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

His voice was a whisper when he pulled away. "I love you and I'll never hurt you." A new promise, not one that Annabeth had ever needed to hear, but one that Percy had achingly needed to say. She imagined that, while the memory of Gabe was especially pressing tonight, these words had been in his throat for sometime now.

"I like our life," Annabeth said suddenly, pulling away only far enough so that she could meet his eyes. "I mean I hate our life and it's completely awful but I love it and wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know," he said, his voice a mirror of hers earlier.

"Even mortal."

"I know."

"Even mortal without Gabe."

"I know."

She kissed him, briefly but deeply. "I love you more than anything, Seaweed Brain," she said, tacking on his nickname for some direly needed levity.

He played along. "Not more than I love you, Wise Girl."

"You're not getting away from me," she said, this the most severe promise that existed between them. And she smiled because she knew from the look in his eyes that he would marry her right now if she asked. He would leave the gods and ignore every crisis they presented if she suggested it. He would do anything she asked if she asked it.

Instead she kissed him again, this one chaste and sweet, before leading him back through his own window and into his bed. At this point, the sun had started to rise, but it mattered very little to the two demigods who, for the first time in a very long time, slept for hours without any flicker of fear.


End file.
